


Every Me And Every You

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dom Reid, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Spencer Reid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 81,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case involving BDSM leads to an interesting discussion between the reader and her colleague Spence Reid on their car ride home. Finding out a lot more about Spencer than she'd expected, the reader is even more surprised when he offers to show her his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were feeling uncomfortable. Very much so. Your latest case had just finished and you were driving home.

You and your colleague, Dr Spencer Reid lived in the same direction so often car pooled together, and today was one of those occasions.

Normally the journey home would be filled with chat about the latest case, or your plans for the weekend. Today was different. The latest case which had just wrapped, had involved a string of murders taking place within the BDSM community. And that, had involved a fair amount of research being done into that lifestyle.

Or at least it should have done. A certain member of the team though, had already known a lot about that lifestyle, and had reeled off a lot of facts, figures and comments about it which had meant you hadn’t had to that much research.

And that team member was sitting next to you in the car.

You were curious. Extremely so. Something about the way the facts had rolled of his tongue, the sheer confidence in which he talked about it, made you wonder.

Wonder if this was something he’d simply read about or whether it was something he’d actually experienced.

You’d never experimented with that type of play before, never had a partner who you felt comfortable talking about it with. But since you’d watched the Maggie Gyllenhal film Secretary when you were 17, there was something….. intriguing about it. Something interesting….. and hearing Spencer talk the way he had, had kind of turned you on a bit. More than a bit in fact. It was making you look at him in a whole new light.

“You’re very quiet tonight Y/N.” The Doctor commented from his seat.

“Am I?” You knew you were, your mind was on other things. Specifically him.

“Is everything okay?”

“Hmmmm, yeah it is.”

“Okay. It’s just not like you to be this quiet.” He went back to looking out of the window, surveying the scenery he’d seen a thousand times.

You really wanted to know. To know if the information he knew, was just from reading and research.

But did you want to know enough to actually ask him?

Yes. You did.

You knew Spencer well enough, you were friends after all. He’d probably just laugh at your question, tell you no, it was just from reading, and then you could resume being normal with him, your curiosity quenched.

“Spencer. Don’t laugh okay. But… Erm, you knew a hell of a lot about the BDSM scene. More than I think any of us were expecting you to know.” You glanced at him, checking for his reaction.

He didn’t react. At all. And he was very quiet for a few minutes, so much so that you’d thought he maybe hadn’t heard you. He did have a habit of zoning out sometimes.

“Spencer?”

You glanced over again. The corners of his lips twitched up slightly and he turned to you.

“You want to know if that’s something I’ve tried right? Or if it’s just something I’ve read. Did you ask Rossi the same question before you left?”

Agent David Rossi had had his own comments to add to Spencers. But he openly admitted to having had experimented with it when he was in college. Reid hadn’t given any indication of how he’d garnered his knowledge.

“I didn’t ask Rossi, no.”

“So are you asking me for a specific reason, Agent Y/N?” His face was still straight, giving you no indication of how he was taking your question.

“Honestly, because you don’t seem the type.” You winced at your own words. You should know better than anyone, not to judge a book by its cover. Working for the FBI had taught you that much.

“I don’t seem the type….Well it takes all sorts Y/N.” He replied, his tone dry and cool.

Did that mean? Had he? Your hands gripped the steering wheel as you came to a stop at some traffic lights.

“If we’re talking about stereotypes, then you don’t exactly give off the impression that this is something you’re into either, Y/N.”

Touche, Dr Reid. You kept quiet, not sure now how to proceed with this conversation. It wasn’t going the way you’d expected. You’d expected him to laugh, and tell you that he’d been curious with all of the hype from Fifty Shades and had simply read up on it. He’d probably be able read every book written on the subject within a week.

“So are you….. Into it?” Spencer asked.

“I asked you first.” Oh this was not going how you’d expected it to go at all.

“Technically you didn’t. But assuming this conversation goes no further than between us, I’ll answer.”

“I won’t tell a soul.” No one else in the team would believe you anyway.

Spencer mirrored your thoughts. “I doubt the others would believe you anyway. The answer is yes. It’s something I’ve experienced. And it’s something I enjoy.”

You weren’t sure whether this was the answer you’d secretly been hoping you hear or not. Either way, you were still shocked. And you were glad you’d been at a stop light.

“Pick your jaw up off the floor, Agent Y/N. A gaping mouth can be good for some things, but not right here.”

You turned to look at him incredulously. What the hell!

“You might want to drive, the lights turned green ten seconds ago.”

Shit. You hit the gas, driving onwards, unsure what to say.

“So, your turn. Is it something you’re into? You asked me for a reason. What you say doesn’t go beyond us.”

When you spoke it was barely above a whisper. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know. But you’re curious right? You’ve been way too quiet on this case and not your usual self.”

“Yes. I’m curious.” Your voice gaining a bit more power and strength.

“So ask. What do you want to know? I’ll tell you. I trust you to be discreet. If you don’t ask, you’re not likely to get the answers.”

Now was your chance. Ask the questions you’d wanted to ask the Dominants and submissive’s you’d had to interview. But what to ask?

“What do you actually do?”

“Me, personally. Or Dominants in general. Because essentially, it’s in the name. We dominate. But it does drill down onto a fair few levels depending on the relationship you have with a sub.”

He was talking about it the way he would talk to you about movies or books he liked. With confidence and knowledge. It didn’t bother him you asking him. This was not the Spencer Reid that got flustered when Garcia flirted with him, this was something else.

“Okay, well you personally.”

“No judgement?” He asked you and you shook your head. You wouldn’t judge him. You couldn’t.

“Okay so depending on what’s been agreed, we might be playing out a certain scenario. I’m sure you’re aware of the classic role playing fantasies: Master and servant, Professor and student, Boss and employee.”

“Never FBI agent and unsub then?” You interrupted him.

“No. I keep my work totally separate from that. Anyway. So it simply could be a scenario that’s acted out. And generally it will go that the submissive has displeased their master and needs to be punished in some shape or form. So I punish them.”

Dr Spencer Reid punishing someone. Jesus fucking christ.

“Does it always end in sex?”

“Nope. That’s not what it’s all about. Some people derive pleasure from simply giving or receiving the punishment during the scene. And that’s enough to get them off, to make them feel the high or release you’d get from sex. Other times….. Other times intercourse is part of the scene. And other times it may come after. Sometimes there’s very little role play involved and it may be that the submissive just wants to be tied up and played with. Generally that WILL end with intercourse.”

“Played with?”

“Blindfolded, gagged, spanked. Penetrated vaginally or anally with objects other than a penis. Whipped. Flogged. Clamped. Scratched….. Your jaw’s slack again Y/N.”

You closed your mouth and then opened it again to speak. You closed it again quickly.

“Ask it, Y/N.”

You cleared your throat. “Okay. And you do all of this? Spanking and whipping someone?” You voice going up an octave.

“Yes. If someone wants me to.”

“But…. Why?”

“Because I enjoy it. And so do my partners. I can’t give you an exact reason why other than that I find it pleasurable.”

“But essentially, you’re hurting someone?”

“Only because they’re asking me to. It’s consensual and there’s terms. And there’s a fine line between pleasure and pain. It’s not all pain either. Sometimes all my partner will want is to be bound and blindfold. The simple removal of their sight and not being able to move, enhances their other sensations and it can lead to very intense orgasms.”

“Oh.”

Oh indeed.

“Soo, I have a question for you, Agent Y/N. You say you’re curious. Why exactly? Have you seen or watched something that’s made you curious?”

You signalled onto Spencers street, pulling up outside his apartment building.

“Erm… Yes. Years ago. I saw something that made me wonder if I’d enjoy it or not.”

Why were you telling him this?

“And you’ve never explored it?”

“No.”

“But you’ve wanted to?”

“Erm…. I think so.”

He unbuckled his seat belt and picked his messenger bag up from the footwell.

“Have a serious think about whether you just think you want to explore it and whether you actually want to explore it. It can be very scary and very daunting. It’s something you have to go into with someone you trust completely and know will respect you and your boundaries.”

“I trust you!” You blurted out, clamping your hand over your mouth as soon as the words left.

Spencers eyes shot to your face studying it wordlessly for a few moments.

“Y/N. Go home and think very long and very hard about what you’ve just said and implied. This isn’t something you should rush into and definitely not with a co-worker.” He went to get out of this car but you stopped him.

“But would you though?”

“If you’re asking me whether I’d show you part of my world, then yes. If you were sure it was what you wanted and you could be certain that you wouldn’t let this interfere with our working relationship. But we’re not making this decision now. Go home Y/N. We’ve got a few days off work. Think about things and I can send you some links if you like.”

“Yes. Please. Send them.”

He nodded and slid out of the car, turning and waving goodbye to you when he reached the steps of his apartment block.

As you pulled away you still couldn’t quite believe the road that conversation had taken.

And you didn’t know whether to carry on walking down that road, or to turn and run for the hills.

…. 


	2. Chapter 2

You’d spent the whole of last night thinking about your conversation with Spencer. You couldn’t quite get your head around the fact that he’d told you that he liked dominating people.

Nor could you believe that you’d blurted out “I trust you” and asked if he’d show you.

It wasn’t that you were a shy person. Most of the time you were outgoing and loud, and said what was on your mind. It was just….. well, this wasn’t a topic you’d ever really seriously talked about with anyone. Sure you’d made jokes about it with friends and stuff, but to have a full blown conversation with your friend and work colleague….one you found attractive too, well that was a completely different thing.

You’d been out for a run this morning and had spent the afternoon running errands and generally being a boring adult. Now you were relaxing in a bubble bath, thinking and contemplating the things he’d told you last night.

True to his word he’d sent you some links, you clicking and scanning through them before you passed out last night. Some of the heavier stuff, scared you. You definitely didn’t think you would find people in full latex body suits and face hoods attractive or something you’d want to experience. But the thought of acting out certain scenarios that he’d mentioned, or being tied up and blindfolded, that did excite you somewhat.

But how much?

Lying in the tub you surveyed your body through the bubbles. Spencer had said there was a thin line between pain and pleasure. Hmmmm.

You couldn’t really spank yourself to see if you liked that. You’d never really be able to test your own limits. But you’d always enjoyed sex when it was a bit rough. Someone biting or scratching you, pulling or pinching your nipples hard. Did that mean you wanted to be whipped and spanked though?

You thought back to the links he’d sent you, and remembered that he’d said that if you wanted to explore this, you needed to be sure and you needed to find someone you trusted.

You trusted him.

Would he really be up for this?

Were you really up for this?

Only one way to find out. You grabbed your phone from where it was resting on the side of the bath and dialled.   
……

An hour later you were sat inside of Spencer Reid’s apartment, sitting across from him nervously.

“Are you certain this is something you want to try?” Your colleague asked you, watching for your reaction. You nodded, knowing that if you spoke, your voice would shake.

“And you know that you cannot let this effect our working relationship right? Normally if I’m doing this, it’s with someone from outside of my normal circle of friends. If this effects work, one of us will have to leave the BAU and it won’t be me offering to leave.”

You nodded again, knowing he was right.

You’d slept with coworkers before and had managed to keep the relationship in the office strictly professional. This wasn’t just sex though. But you could do it. You were sure.

“Did you read the information I sent you last night?”

“Yes.” You could definitely hear the nerves shaking your voice. You’d been much more confident over the phone. Now you were you actually here though….

“Are there certain aspects in particular you want to try? And things you don’t want to try? Talking about this is paramount to it working Y/N.” He took a sip of his coffee and you mirrored him. You’d asked if he had anything stronger but he refused, saying that you needed to be completely sober and aware of what was happening if you were being serious.

“Is this where we draw up some kind of contract or something?”

Spencer laughed, his eyes crinkling. “No. Whilst some people do actually do that, I prefer not to. I prefer to think that my partner will trust me enough without having a document to back it up. But you do need to tell me what you’re looking for here. And be completely honest.”

You took a deep breath.“Spencer, I honestly don’t know. The blindfold and restraint thing you told me about, I know I’d want to try that. The role play….. I think I’d like to try. But the whole ‘spank me and tell me I’m dirty’, that’s what I’m not sure about. I like sex a bit rough, but I’ve never been smacked or whipped or anything. But I think I like the idea of relinquishing all control. I just don’t know why. ”

He smiled at you again. “Y/N, there’s ways for me to Dominate you without verbally insulting or physically hurting you, although I think you’ll be surprised. When the mood is right, the endorphins in your body will take over and you may not feel as much pain as you’re expecting to. Everyone’s different. But there’s other ways.”

“How?” You breathed out, the nerves completely wiping the things you’d read last night from your mind.

“I could have you strip naked and spend the whole day waiting on me hand and foot, not allowing you to speak or get dressed. I could take you out for dinner and have you wear a remote controlled clitoral stimulator, which I’d have the control to. Or I could have you naked on my bed, spread eagled and instruct you to touch yourself whilst I watch, having you stop when I say stop and following my instructions only.”

Fuck…. All three of those options sounded ridiculously hot to you right now. You adjusted yourself on his couch, realising you felt wet between your thighs.

“You’ve flushed. And you’re wriggling.” He’d noticed, oh course he had.

“Sorry.”

“Why are you apologising? It’s good that this is turning you on. If it didn’t, I’d be worried about why you were here.”

“I just…. I wonder if I’m too ‘Vanilla’ for you. Whether my tastes won’t be the same as yours.” You’d come across the term last night.

“Yet I bet up until yesterday, you thought I was as “Vanilla” as they come right?“ He air quoted with his hands, an amused look on his face.

You couldn’t not smile because it was true.

"Everyone starts somewhere Y/N. We can start slowly, maybe some restraints and sensory deprivation, see where your limits lie. And go from there?”

“Okay. Can I ask something first? Why are you wiling to do this with me Reid?”

He shrugged. “You asked. Everyone needs someone to show them the way if they’re new to the scene. It helps that I find you attractive, and if I’m being completely honest, seeing you handling some of the gear that had been collected as evidence this week, did give me ideas. So…. Do you want to try?”

Now or never Y/N.

“Yes…. Tonight?”

“If you like. I’ve not long showered and given the splashing I heard when you called, I presumed you’ve bathed.”

You nodded at him again.

“Okay. First things. I’m clean. I haven’t had a partner since my last STD test seven weeks ago. If you’d prefer to use protection though that’s 100 percent fine with me. I have a selection.”

Wow. You wondered what else he had a selection of, although you imagined you’d be finding out fairly soon.

“Erm, I’m clean too. I had a pap smear and tests done fourteen weeks ago and I haven’t been with any once since. I’m on the depo injection too. Condoms sometimes irritate me.”

“Good. My preference is without, but safe sex is important. Next point. Safe word. And does your 'no’ actually mean 'no’. Because I need to be sure. Which is why the safe word is important.”

You’d read about safe words before. Some of the thrill came from hearing someone seemingly in pain and asking you to stop, but carrying on. Or saying no, but having someone continue. NOT in a rape scenario, that was something you’d never do, although you couldn’t quite bring yourself to ask Spencer whether that was a scenario he’d played out.

“Safe word……can it just be a colour?” Your mind was drawing a blank.

“It can indeed. Some partners operate with a few colours actually. Yellow meaning stop doing that particular thing but don’t end the scene, and red meaning to stop completely, scene over.”

“Can we do that?” You asked, now starting to feel slightly less nervous. He was making it easy to talk to him about this and you were thankful for that.

“We can if that’s what you want. If you say yellow, I’ll ease off initially and if you say it again, I’ll try something different. Say red, and we just stop completely okay, end of play, no judgement. Does this mean that 'no’ or 'stop’ means I can continue.”

“Yes. Although I’m not sure I’ll actually say no or stop. But who knows. What about…. What about if I’m gagged?”

“We won’t go that far tonight, but if that’s the case, we’ll make sure you can snap your fingers. I’ve seen you do it enough times at work before so I know you’re capable of it.”

Won’t go that far tonight. Oh jeez.

“Are you ready? Is there anything else you want to ask? Don’t be scared Y/N. And don’t be frightened to ask me what I’m doing or to use the safe words okay.”

“Okay. And… Yes. I’m ready.” Your heart was pounding and you felt slightly light headed, but you were ready.

“Alright then. Let’s move into my bedroom. Don’t worry, it’s not like the red room or anything. It’s just a normal room. I keep my toys locked away in a chest, just in case.”

Toys. Oh christ.

But you wanted this. As nervous as you were, you definitely wanted this. The feeling between your legs was a clear indicator of that.

Spencer stood and held out his hand to you.

Taking yet another deep breath, you took it.

….


	3. Chapter 3

encer led you into his bedroom, flicking on his bedside lights.

It WAS just a normal room. Despite him saying it wasn’t like the red room, for some reason you’d expected something different. Dark drapes which were drawn, a king-size bed neatly made, and a few pieces of storage furniture, cabinets and built in wardrobes. It was extremely neat and free of clutter.

The only evidence you could see that something different might happen in here was the bed frame. A strong iron frame, not too dissimilar to your own. Except knowing what Spencer was into made you look at it differently.

You felt two strong arms grasp your shoulders firmly but still gently and you jumped.

“You okay?” He asked. You nodded.

“Do you want to see some of things I have or are you familiar enough with the equipment one might use, having spent the week where we have?”

“Have you used all of the things we saw?” You eyes widened recalling the items. Restraints and paddles were one thing, but you remembered the sex toys; vibrators, butt plugs, clamps, whips and various other things.

“Yep. I have most of them too. All are cleaned and sterilised after each use and packaged away. Obviously we won’t be using them all tonight. We’ll start with some restraints and sensory deprivation like I said.”

“So you’re not going to spank me tonight?”

“Do you want me to? I was planning on tying you to the headboard, but I could tie your hands together instead, so you can move if you like? That way you can be flipped over.”

“Um…. ”

He studied you face, thinking.

“Okay. No spanking tonight Y/N. We’ll play tonight as a taster, I won’t go as hard on you as I normally would.”

“Alright. So… Erm. What now?” You turned to him, meeting his eyes.

“Now. You strip.”

“Oh.”

“Y/N you weren’t expecting us to do this fully clothed somehow were you?”

“No…. Erm… Huh.” Somehow the thought of being naked in front of Dr Spencer Reid, someone you’d worked with and had known for nearly three years now, was making you freak out internally.

He came closer to you and took your hands into his. “Y/N, if you’d rather not do this with me, I can take you somewhere and introduce you to someone else. Or we can forget this conversation and tonight ever happened.” His voice was low and soothing.

You didn’t want to do it with anyone else. As much as the stranger aspect could be a bonus because in theory, you never had to see them again, you didn’t think you’d trust anyone enough to relinquish control to them. To give them power over your body.

You pulled your hands out of his and unzipped your hoody, kicking your shoes off as you went.

“Okay. Lie on the bed when you’re done. I’m just going to get some things ready.” He walked over to his wardrobes, opening the doors and kneeling down. You could hear sounds of a code being entered, it sounding like he had a coded safe rather than one with a key. More secure for him maybe?

You used the opportunity to finish undressing, folding up your clothes and lying on his bed as instructed.

“I’m ready.” You said timidly, suddenly very aware that your colleague was going to see you naked.

He turned around a few moments later, walking over to the bed and looking you up and down. You couldn’t read his thoughts right then, his face was a blank canvas.

He came and perched on the bed next to you, a covered tray in his hands which he placed on the floor. You couldn’t see what was on it.

“Are you warm enough right now?”

“Yes.” You replied, you were extremely hot right now knowing it was the adrenaline pumping through your veins.

“I won’t….. I won’t get into character this time okay. I’m not sure I’m ready for you to see that side of me, if you decide you don’t like this.” He looked pensive himself, perhaps only just realising himself what was about to happen.

“Okay. I understand.”

“Y/N?”

“Hmmmm?”

“You’re beautiful by the way.”

“Oh…. thanks.” You wanted to let out a sigh of relief but you held it in.

“If you let me mark you, your skin is so pale the contrast will be extraordinary.”

Oh…..

“Now, are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Yellow and Red remember.”

“Got it.”

“Raise your arms and grip the head board with your hands.”

You did as instructed, seeing him take a piece of nylon rope and begin securing your wrists to the cool metal railings.

“That damn film had everyone thinking that it’s all about using silk ties as blindfolds and restraints. Silk is actually really hard to loosen if you pull it too tight, which isn’t great. Nylon works better. Although…. You might need to wear long sleeves depending on how much you wriggle.”

His tone was even now, like he was giving instructions to someone. He finished knotting and pulled on your arms so the rope was taut.

“How does that feel? Too tight?”

You tugged a bit. It was tight, but not enough to cause you any discomfort. You wouldn’t be able to free yourself without him though, but you guessed that was the point.

“It’s fine.”

“Okay. I’m going to do the same to your ankles.”

“Alright.” You were back to now speaking in barely a whisper.

He moved to the bottom of the bed, taking your ankles one by one and securing them to the foot board. The rope was longer here, you were quite short and the bed was long to accommodate Spencer himself.

You tried to hide your surprise at the width at which he set your legs apart, feeling totally open and exposed to him.

What was even more surprising was the smirk on his face as he looked directly between your legs and licked his lips.

“You’ve gone pink again, Y/N.”

“Have I? ” You squeaked out.

“Almost as pink as those lips there.”

Oh my christ.

He pulled on your leg slightly.“Is that okay?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You really do have a beautiful body Y/N. I’m looking forward to playing with it.”

Fuck.

You bit your lip to stop the moan that was building in your throat escaping.

“Final questions before I can no longer look into your eyes and tell if you’re lying to me. And you need to answer honestly. Just a yes or no. Yes to you object and no to you don’t.”

“Okay.”

“Is there anywhere I can’t touch you?”

“No.”

“Any part of myself I can’t touch you with.”

“No.”

“Is there anywhere I can’t penertrate you?”

“Ermmm…. ”

“You’d be well lubricated. And I’m not necessarily talking about tonight here, or with myself. I have an array of objects that you might find pleasurable.”

“Then no.”

“Do you object to being ejaculated on?

“Aim away from the face and you’re good.”

He laughed. “Noted. Do you object to biting? I wouldn’t mark anywhere visible in normal clothing.”

“No.”

“Scratching?”

“No.”

“Clamping.”

“No.”

“Kissing?”

“No?”

He picked up on the question. “Some Dom/sub relationships don’t allow kissing. And I mean mouth to mouth kissing here.”

“Oh okay. It’s fine. Kissing is fine.”

“Good. Now, the other sort of kissing. Do you object to giving and receiving oral sex?”

“No. To either.”

“Very good. Because both pairs of your lips are extremely kissable, Y/N.”

And now you were fairly certain there was a wet patch on his bed.

“Analingus?”

You raised your head slightly, pursing your lips in thought. “Giving or receiving?”

“Either, or. We’d be clean.”

“Erm…. I’m fairly sure I object to both actually. But, I’ll think about it.”

“I’ll bear that in mind. Ice?”

“No.”

“Candle wax?”

“Will it mark me?”

“Momentarily yes. It wears off quickly.”

“No.”

“Temporary tattoos. No where visible.”

“No.”

“Okay. I’m presuming from our earlier conversations that the punishment side of things are a possible yellow. That you probably won’t know until you try. But we won’t try that today.”

“Okay.”

“I’m going to cover your eyes now alright. Once you’re blindfolded, I’ll remove my clothes too.”

“Alright.”

“Just remember, yellow and red.”

He moved to the head of the bed and smoothed your hair back from your face. Reaching down, he picked up a large black blindfold.

“Lift you head.”

You raised your head as much as you could as Spencer slipped it over your eyes, making sure it covered your view entirely. The fabric was soft and pleasant against your skin. But it was secure. Something you’d need his help to remove. But again, that was obviously the point.

You felt him lift off the bed, and then heard footsteps around the room, followed by the sounds of matches sparking and the smell of burning. Moments later you could smell cinnamon, candles or incense he must have lit.

Footsteps again, this time going further away from you before you heard his bedroom door opening and then close again.

Had he left the room? Why?

It definitely sounded like you were alone, and it felt like you were alone too.

Where had he gone?

The door opened again a few minutes later and you could hear clinking and then the sound of glass against wood somewhere near your left ear.

And then nothing again. No sounds other than yours and Spencers breathing. You knew he was in the room, somewhere to the left of you. But you didn’t know where.

And you didn’t know how long it would be until he actually touched you.

Or what it would be with.

Fuuuck.


	4. Chapter 4

The anticipation of what was going to happen next was killing you. You knew Spencer was in the room, you could hear him breathing. But you didn’t know what he was going to do or when.

You lolled your head gently from side to side, trying to get a feel on where he was. 

Nope. 

You heard him chuckle softly.

After what seemed like an age, you felt something soft brush against your ankle. You jumped, as much as you were able to causing you to pull on the ropes. He laughed again.

Whatever he had in his hands, he was slowly dragging up your legs, barely touching your skin but causing the downy hairs all over your body to stand on end. Dragging it up one leg, across your pelvis and down the other, his touch was feather light.

Yes.

That’s what it was. A feather.

You were twitching at its touch, Spencer moving it over your legs slowly. Everywhere except your most sensitive area where you were now tingling the most.

He started dragging it over your tummy, pressing slightly harder, the vane of the feather occasionally catching your skin and scratching lightly. It wasn’t unpleasant, it just took you by surprise when it happened.

When he ghosted it down your sides you squirmed away being extremely ticklish, which only made him do it again, causing you to pull taut on the restraints as you tried to pull away from the sensation.

Your first moan came when he grazed the feather across your breasts. Up until then, you’d just been breathing heavily. But as he flicked it across your nipples, the sensation shot straight through your body to your core. He did it again, circling your areola with the tip of the feather. It felt…. Amazing. You bit down on your lip, trying to pull your legs together needing some friction. Yet you couldn’t. Of course you couldn’t.

He retreated from you and you started counting the seconds he wasn’t touching you and trying to work out how long he was away for,the anticipation building again.

The next feeling you felt was a sharp scratch on the base of your left foot, the feeling so sharp you tried to kick out. Ouch. The rope burned across your ankle.

“Careful Y/N. Remember, you’re not going anywhere right now.” The first time he’d spoken to you since he’d blindfolded you. Spencers voice was low and calm, but with an air of confidence to it. It was….. sexy. He knew exactly what he was doing and you, didn’t have a clue.

You could feel something being rolled up the inside of your legs. Something pointy, a pricking sensation with every movement.

Again it wasn’t unpleasant, just uncomfortable. He rolled it higher, across the skin of your inner thighs and you felt the bed sink next to you. Up until now it seemed he’d been stood over you but now he was actually on the bed with you.

You wondered whether he was naked too or whether he was still fully clothed. You wished you could reach out to check, feeling vulnerable that he was seeing you completely bare but you’d not seen him.

“Fuck!” He’d moved whatever instrument he had in his hands to the very tops of your thighs, running it across your outer labia, dangerously close to your clit. The skin was extra sensitive there and the pin pricks shocked you.

“Okay?” He asked.

“This is a Wartenberg Wheel, Y/N. You saw one earlier in the week. You actually ran one across the palm of your hand to see what it would feel like, remember? It’s not breaking the skin, or even marking you. It just feels like it is.”

You nodded for him to continue, recalling the device, which now you knew what it was didn’t seem so bad. It had looked like a cowboys spur attached to a handle so  it could roll freely, and you had indeed rolled one across the palm of your hand, it not hurting you at all.

He rolled it higher up your body following a similar track to the feather but pressing harder on the flesh of your tummy. You breathed in trying to escape the pressure you felt, it still not really hurting you, just scratching your skin. You couldn’t believe it wasn’t actually breaking the skin, it certainly felt like it was. 

When he reached your breasts, you tensed up. And as the points of the wheel were rolled over and around your hardened nipples you winced, biting your lip. The skin was extra sensitive there and it felt like an almost burning sensation. You were trying hard not to move now, knowing if you did, it would just push the points into your flesh even harder.

Placing the points directly over your hardened nub, Spencer pushed lightly and you gasped. Fuck me, that actually hurt, the point feeling that it had to be piercing your skin. Except it wasn’t, he’d said it wouldn’t break the skin and you trusted him.

“You’re doing very well Y/N. I expected you to have squirmed more. How does it feel?”

“What you just did, hurt like hell. It felt like you were piercing my nipple.” You breathed out, feeling his breath right next to your ear. He must be leaning over you. You heard a clunk and realised he’d put the wheel down.

“Do you like having your nipples played with Y/N?” He didn’t wait for an answer, he just ran his fingers over them, the warm of his skin totally different from the cold metal of the wheel.

Feeling movement on the bed again, you still couldn’t work out how he was sitting. His fingers grazed over your chest lightly and then you felt a wet sensation followed by a pair of lips enclosing around your right nipple.

Fuuuuck….. He had his mouth around one. His tongue flicked out over and over in quick succession whilst his other hand stroked the other bud.

Fluid had to be pooling between your legs now, gasps were leaving your lips and you felt light headed. Gripping your nipple with his fingers, he pulled gently, his tongue still lashing at the other. You whimpered.

His lips released you, he pulled harder and you wondered if he was watching for your reaction. This time it was bordering on painful but it still felt good. You moaned again, bucking your hips.

The next pull was stronger and he twisted, causing you to gasp with both pain and pleasure. Jesus Christ, that was strange. It hurt. But oh god, you didn’t want it to stop.

The final pull had you crying out, that definitely did hurt, his fingers pinching tightly together and remaining in place for a good thirty seconds or so, tugging hard. As he released you, his hair tickled your chest and you felt a sudden cooling sensation. He was blowing on you.

“Okay?” He asked.

“Uh… Okay…” You were panting lightly now.

Attaching his lips to the the nipple he’d just abused, his kissed it, circling the now extremely sensitive bud with his tongue.

Fuck…..could you come from just having your nipples played with? It certainly felt like it.

He began his attack on the other peak, started off gently and then increasing the pressure, twisting and pinching harder and harder, whilst caressing your other bud with his tongue and lips, almost lovingly. The sensation of one being teased and caressed whilst the other was being tugged and pinched harshly was almost too much to bear. The signals your brain was getting were confusing, and you weren’t sure whether to whine in pain or pleasure.

As he pulled hard with his fingers, he bit down with his teeth, causing you to arch you back pulling the nylon rope tight around your wrists and ankles.

“Fuck!” The rope chaffed against your skin Fucking ouch.

“Am I hurting you? If you want me to stop, you just have to say Y/N.”

He was hurting you. But it felt so good that you didn’t want him to. So you said nothing, panting heavily instead as he released your nipples from his mouth and fingers.

“I’ll take that as a no, you don’t want me to stop then.”

“I’ll tell you. Carry on.”

“Good.” You felt that bed move again as he adjusted himself, your chest tingling now that he was no longer touching you.

His weight moved completely and when you felt him next, his hands were gripping the tops of your thighs.

“Well it looks like you’re enjoying this Y/N, I’m fairly certain these will slip straight in.”

Wait, what? What will slip straight in?

You felt pressure against your entrance and then the feeling of something spherical being pushed inside of you, followed by another. He pushed, making sure the objects were securely inside, your inner walls clamping around them.

His fingers stayed between your legs, running through your folds before he moved again and you felt his fingers on your lips.

“Open your mouth Y/N.”

You obeyed, your lips parting and your tongue meeting the two fingertips he pushed inside, tasting yourself on him.

Jesus.

“I told you you were wet.” He pumped his fingers in and out of your mouth a few times, before slowly dragging them away pulling on your bottom lip as he did.

“What did you put inside me?”

“That would be telling….. But, I suppose I should turn them on.”

If your eyes weren’t covered he’d had seen how wide they were. Turn them…. on?

Seconds later and you felt vibrating inside of you, the objects he’d pushed in  moving slightly. Ugh. You’d used vibrators before but never on the inside. This was strange…. the motion making you involuntary contract around them, causing you to squirm and your legs to judder.

Spencer laughed at you lowly and you felt a tugging sensation between your legs, followed by another push. He repeated the movement again and against until your hips bucked, the vibrating object hitting your g spot.

“Shit…..ugh…fuck.” He stopped tugging, them obviously in the place he wanted them to be.

Moments later you felt fingers on your clit, alternating between rubbing it side to side and circling it gently.

You heard low groans coming from Spencer himself and wondered whether he was touching himself with his spare hand. Fuck, you’d love to see that.

You wanted to push your legs together so badly as you always did when you masturbated but the bindings were stopping you and everytime he hit a certain spot and you twitched, it pulled the rope tight on your ankle and wrists. You were sure you were going to have marks there tomorrow, but as Spencer increased his actions on your clit, you stopped caring.

Gasping loudly now you were biting your lip hard. Normally you’d be gripping the bedsheets or the person you were fucking but you literally couldn’t do anything other than let him, make you come.

“Your skin is so flushed right now Y/N, and I bet if I could see your pupils, they’d be dilated. I’ve been touching your pussy for less than a minute and you’re ready to come.”

“Oh god…. Uh.. Oh….” Had it really been less that a minute. Everywhere felt so sensitive right now.

“Come for me Y/N. I want to see your body quiver as you orgasm.”

You had no choice right then, you gave in to the sensations surging through your veins, your body trembling as you came, expletives catching in your throat as you tried to breathe through it.

“Good girl. Very good girl. And now, it’s my turn.”

His fingers retracting from you, you felt quick repetitive movement on the bed and heard his own breathing quicken, quiet grunts coming from him.

You wished he’d stopped to turn off whatever he’d pushed inside of you. The vibrations were making it hard for you to come down completely. The feeling of them inside you, along with the realisation that Spencer was almost certainly stroking his own cock, was enough to almost bring you to another orgasm, if only you could rub against something.

Spencers groans grew louder and you felt a juddering next to you on the bed, followed by warm fluid flowing on to your breasts, coming out in short spurts onto your nipples.

He came to a halt, resting on the mattress, his own breathing evening out and the vibrations inside of you stopping. He’d turned them off.

“You okay?” Came a voice, now near to your ear.

“Uh huh. Are we done?”

“I think so, yes.”

“Okay. Could you…. erm. Clean yourself off me? It’s starting to slide and I don’t like the way it feels.” The fluid was starting to travel down the slope of your chest.

“Sorry. Bear with me.” He hopped off the bed and you heard rustling.

Seconds later you felt him wiping at your chest with what felt like baby wipes, the damp cotton soothing on your warm skin. Shortly after you felt a gentle tugging between your legs, the sphere shapes being removed. They must be attached, on some sort of string, you thought.

“I’m going to untie your ankles first okay. You might start to tingle.”

“Okay.”

He worked the rope loose, freeing your ankles from their bonds, you immediately moving your legs from side to side revelling in the fact that you could move them. He was right, within a few moments you felt the uncomfortable feeling of pins and needles. You hadn’t thought you’d been tied THAT tightly. You winced.

A soft blanket floated down over your body, tickling your sensitive skin which was quickly cooling down.

You felt Spencers hands on your feet rubbing them gently, moving from one to other helping the blood flow return to normal.

“Is that better?” He asked.

“Yes… Thank you.”

“I’m going to untie your arms one by one. These will be worse because they’ve been raised.”

“Okay.”

He freed your right arm first, his hand grasping your wrist gently as he lowered it to the bed, bending and flexing your elbow a few times.

“Ow… OUCH… FUCK.” Your arm was worse, the feeling starting to trickle back into it, as Spencer gently massaged up and down your arm, repeating the notion with your left arm when he released that.

It felt strange to be able to move about again. Like you should jump up and run around, except you had no energy too.

“Lift your head.” You did as instructed and Spencer removed the blindfold, being careful so as not to tangle your hair on it.

You blinked a few times, your eyes adjusting to the candle lit room, before coming to rest on your colleague almost shyly.

He’d put on a dressing gown at some point, it tied at his waist, black briefs peeking through.

“I’ll be back in a second.” He left the room, coming back with two bottles of water and pouring one into a glass of ice that was already set by your bed.

He handed you the glass, you gulping it down thirstily before resting back onto the pillow. Spencer climbed onto his bed next to you, stretching out beside you.

“So…. ” He started.

“So indeed.” You weren’t sure what to say now, feeling shy again. “What happens now?”

“Firstly, are you okay? I know it might not have seemed particularly intense depending on what you were expecting but I need to check that you’re okay with everything we just did.” He was watching you closely again, trying to profile you.

“I…. don’t know what I was expecting to be honest, but I’m fine, seriously. Wrists and ankles a bit sore and my tits, well they kinda hurt like hell. But it’s nothing I can’t handle. It’s a good kind of hurt, if that makes sense?”

“If it was going to make sense to anyone, it would make sense to me, Y/N.”

You laughed, of course it would.

“And if your nipples are very sore, I have some cream you could use? It’s the same sort a breastfeeding mother would use.”

You looked at him curiously. “Why do you have that, don’t you just inflict the pain?”

“Y/N, do you really think I’d do something to someone else that I hadn’t experienced for myself…. Obviously within reason. Because there’s no way those particular love eggs would fit inside of me.”

Love Eggs!  That’s what they were!

“So, you’ve had someone tie you up?”

“Like I say, I wouldn’t do something to someone that I’ve not tested on myself in some shape or form. I just prefer to be in charge. But that could also be instructing someone on what to do to me, bear that in mind.”

Oh.

“So. Do I get dressed and go? I assume we don’t snuggle?” Of course you didn’t. Dumb ass.

“That’s up to you. I’m happy to have you stay in my bed, I do have to run errands in the morning though but you can let yourself out. And as the snuggling. That’s up to you as well. We’re not all cold hearted like Christian Grey you know. There’s plenty of couples in healthy relationships who partake in this sort of activity. You can bet they snuggle.”

“Would they have ‘normal’ intercourse too though?”

“Most likely. Not all of my sexual encounters revolve around this, I’d never get laid if they did. It takes work and effort to find someone to partake in this on a regular basis. You have to have trust and you don’t find that immediately. I enjoy ‘normal’ sex too.” He mirrored your air quotations.

“Oh.”

“Did you enjoy what we did?” His hazel eyes searching your face.

“Yes. I did.”

“Okay. Do you think you’ll want to try other stuff? With either myself or someone else. I know this can seem strange.”

“Yes. But with you….if, you’re still willing to I mean.”

“I’m willing Y/N. But you will see a different side to the Spencer Reid you know. Tonight was nothing.”

“So I’ll see a different you, and you’ll see a different me. Right? Because it’s not just you that’s going to be acting differently is it?”

“I guess you’re right, Y/N. I guess you’re right. We can talk more tomorrow, unless there’s anything else you want to discuss right now?”

There wasn’t. You shook your head, feeling sleepy.

“Is it okay if I stay then?”

“Of course. Do you want a t-shirt and some boxers?”

You nodded and he climbed back off the bed, rummaging through a drawer and handing you some clothes. You changed quickly, the loose fabric strange over your skin. When you turned around, he’d pulled back to cover and climbed in, having blown out the remaining candles he’d lit earlier.

You got in beside him and rolled onto your side facing away.

“Spencer?”

“Hmmmm.”

“Thanks. For, doing this.”

“No problem. I enjoyed you too.”

That was a way of putting it.

“Spencer?”

“You want to snuggle don’t you?”

“Kind of. I feel strangely emotional. Not like I’m going to cry or anything. Just… odd.”

“That’s expected.” He rolled over so that his body was behind you and wrapped his arm around you slipping his hand into yours where it lay over your tummy.

“Spencer?”

“Hmmmm.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Y/N.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Guys, finish your paperwork asap and then you can leave. Get some rest, this was a tough one.” Agent Hotchner instructed everyone as you set foot back in headquarters.

Nine days you’d been out of town on a case. Nine long tiring and stressful days.

A case involving kids, they were always the worst. Luckily, the abductees had been found and returned to their parents. How mentally scarred they’d be by the incident was a different issue. One you always tried to push to the back of your mind.

You set up at your at desk opposite Spencers and began completing the paperwork you started on the plane ride home.

Reid placed a cup of coffee down next to you, before taking up his seat opposite you and pulling out his own files. You smiled a thanks at him before going back to the files in front of you.

It had been easier than you’d imagined, working with him after what you’d done together. You really had been able to completely separate your personal life from your professional one, although you weren’t sure if it was simply because you’d been too busy to think about it.

When you’d woken up the next morning, he had indeed been gone. But he’d warned you he needed to, so it wasn’t like he was running out. He’d left you a note, telling you that there was a fresh pot of coffee on and to help yourself to whatever you could find to eat in his kitchen. His note went on to say that he hoped you were still feeling okay, and that he’d be around later if you wanted to talk about anything.

You hadn’t…. Wanted to talk that was. You retrieved your clothes from where he’d folded them neatly and wrote him a reply before leaving. Your own note thanked him for last night, assured him that you were definitely okay and that you’d text him later.

Heading home, you did some more chores and caught up on some shows before running a hot bath, inspecting your wrists and ankles as you undressed.

Only the faintest line remained around your ankle, from where you’d kicked out when he’d used the Wartenberg Wheel. You had no other markings which made you feel both relieved and strangely disappointed. Even your nipples no longer felt sore. You’d expected to be able to look at your body and tell that something out of YOUR ordinary had happened but you couldn’t.

You settled into the bath and closed your eyes, relaxing into the water.

Your phone buzzed signalling a text.

“I’m sorry for running out on you this morning. How are you feeling?” Spencer, checking up on you again. It was kinda sweet how concerned he was.

“Like I said in my note, I’m all good. I promise. I do have some questions though.”

You’d been doing some more reading online this afternoon.

“Okay shoot.” He replied almost instantly.

“Just. Where do I go from here if I want to pursue this?”

Because you did. You definitely did.

“You decide who you want to pursue this with. And what you want to pursue exactly. I can point you in the right direction.”

“I want to try having someone order me around. Being told what to do.”

“In a sexual scenario or not.”

“I think I’d want it to end in sex. And possibly, try the spanking thing.”

Thing… You really need to think of better words, you were coming across as a total novice here.

But then again, you were. And Spencer knew it.

“Okay, well I’m part of an online community. I could put you in touch with some guys that I can vouch for.”

Oh.

Had he changed his mind about doing this with you?

A second text came through.

“Or if you don’t find it too weird, I’m still willing. Providing it doesn’t effect work.”

“That’s what I’d prefer. I trust you Spencer.”

“Okay. Let’s see how work goes this week and we can assess the situation.”

“Cool. Thank you.” He didn’t reply again and you finished your bath and climbed into bed, having an early night.

It hadn’t been mentioned again, and when you’d arrived at work Monday morning, you’d been pulled into a meeting almost immediately and told you’d had a case.

You’d barely had chance to speak to Reid at all on a personal level over the last nine days as you’d pretty much fallen asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow each night when you’d all been dismissed.

The mark around had your ankle had now completely vanished, although you inspected it everyday. You weren’t sure why though. You knew once it had faded the only way it would reappear would be if he marked you again.

Or if you let someone else mark you. Which you didn’t think would happen.

It wasn’t like you were only interested in this because of Spencer. You’d been interested long before you’d met him. But you genuinely couldn’t see yourself approaching this ife style as novice with anyone else. If Reid changed his mind and said he couldn’t do this with you, your little foray into this would be over. You wouldn’t be able to have the same level of trust with someone else, you didn’t think.

You wondered what it would be like to have him mark you again. He’d said that your skin was so pale that the contrast would be extraordinary, and his voice had held a definite hint of desire when he’d said that. It was true that your skin was pale, and against your almost black hair you sometimes looked very Snow Whiteesque. You’d collected your fair share of bruises during your time at the BAU and had always been fascinated by the way they showed on your body, poking and prodding them when you should have been letting them lie. Did that have anything to do with your interest in BDSM? Did seeing your own skin marked mean you actually wanted it to be marked?

Ugh.

Too many thoughts and too many things to consider. Stop profiling yourself Y/N.

You glanced up at Spencer seeing him engrossed in his files, his hand moving quickly as he wrote and his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.

For the first time since that night, you let your mind wonder. Thinking about those lips which had been wrapped around your nipple, sucking and biting it hard. Those fingers that were gripping his pen loosely, pulling and pinching you to the point that you were gasping in pain, before working your clit and making you feel the most intense pleasure.

Or his voice…. The same voice that had so calmly talked the unsub down today and convinced him to lower his weapons and surrender. You imagined it commanding you to get on your knees, or bend over whilst he reared his hand back.

“Everything okay?”

Shit.

He’d seen you looking at him. You looked away quickly feeling heat rushing to your cheeks and busying yourself in your files.

“Stop over thinking things Y/N.” He said quietly, an almost sing song cadence to his voice.

You finished your paperwork quickly, dropping it into Hotches office and bidding him adeiu for the next 48 hours. You’d all been out in the field for nine days, you were entitled to two consecutive days off.

When you left his office, Spencer was outside the door, his own paperwork in hand and his jacket and bag on, ready to leave.

“Can I get a ride with you today?”

He normally didn’t ask, it was just a given unless either of you had other plans.

“Sure. I’ll just grab my things and then we can head off.”

You retreated back to your desk gathering your things and a few minutes later, he appeared at your side again.

“Ready?” You asked. He nodded.

You walked to your car in silence, suddenly feeling awkward around him. It wasn’t that you were embarrassed or ashamed of what you’d done. But…..it had seemed easier afterwards to text him and ask him things rather than talk to him on a personal level face to face.

As you got in the car, and buckled up, you felt his hand on yours.

“Y/N relax okay. I’m not going to start anything just because we’re suddenly alone together.”

You laughed. He’d picked up on the tension but misinterpreted it. You started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, making your way home.

“I’m not worried about that Spence. I was trying to work out how to…. how to ask what your plans are for the next two days.”

“You ask me the same way you’d ask at the end of every case or working week. First and foremost Y/N, we’re friends and colleagues. What happened shouldn’t change that. And I’m pleased to see that, out in the field at least, it didn’t.”

“So does that mean you’re willing to continue?”

“If you want to, yes.”

“Okay.” You let out a breath as you navigated the roads.

“Does that mean you want to, Y/N?”

You bit your lower lip and nodded.

“Alright. I’m free tomorrow night if you want to come over. You mentioned in your text you wanted to try having someone take charge? And possibly some Impact Play?”

Impact Play… You knew now that that mean spanking, or whipping.

“Light Impact Play, yes.”

“That’s fine. I’ll tell you what. We’ll go out for a quick dinner first.”

“Like a date?” You were surprised.

“Not really, Y/N. But if you’re going to be my sub then there’s times when we will be out in public together and I may command you to do something. Plus, I’d like to slip into character gradually with you and being away from my apartment will help that transition. If we’re alone straight away, then the temptation for me to command you to strip and kneel, and put my cock in your mouth, might be too much.”

You had to break so harshly to avoid running the red light in front of you. You glanced around sheepishly, and Spencer chuckled.

“You’re aware that, that’s the type of thing that will happen? If we go ahead with this together. If we go out, on our own time away from work, I will presume that I can give you orders and expect you to follow them. And if you don’t, then you’d be punished when we get home.”

“I don’t really see how giving you a blow job would be punishment.”

“You might not see it as punishment, but for me, having you knelt naked, in front of me whilst I pull you hair and grip your head just inside my apartment door, before bending you over and branding your buttocks with my hand print. Not only is that punishment in my book, but it’s also making me hard just thinking about having you do it.”

Jesus fucking christ.

“Pick your jaw up Y/N. Unless you want to pull over now and I’ll give you something to put inside it.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just…. I never thought I’d hear YOU, say these things to me.”

He shrugged. “Does it bother you?”

“No… And that’s what’s weird. It’s hot as hell Spencer.”

You pulled up outside his apartment building.

“Good. So tomorrow? I’ll pick you up at seven. I’ll text you tomorrow and tell you how I want you dressed. And from when I pick you up, you will do what I tell you okay.”

“Okay.”

“One thing I just thought I’d clarify here. Whilst we’re doing this, I won’t take any other partners. I expect the same from you.”

“Of course.”

“Excellent. Well I must say, my plans for my rest days just got a lot more exciting. I’ll see you tomorrow Y/N.”

He smiled at you and exited the car.

Yes, your plans had just got a lot more interesting too.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Pacing your apartment, you could feel your heart racing. You were nervous. Very nervous.

Spencer was due to arrive in three minutes exactly, and he was always on time.

He’d texted you earlier telling you to wear the same dress you’d worn to Penelopes birthday two months ago, a purple skater style dress that stopped a few inches above your knees. He asked for a black lace bra and black french knickers. Black heels were required and your hair was to be worn loose.

When you’d messaged back saying you didn’t own any french knickers, you’d gotten a reply stating that stores were open until 6pm and that he was expecting you to be in them. He was starting already.

You weren’t going to lie, it turned you on.

Knock knock knock. 7pm bang on.

You opened the door seeing that your hand was shaking slightly. Calm down Y/N, it’s just Spencer. You’ve been out with him before, tons of times. Admittedly you’d only seen him by himself a few times and never in this situation but still. It was just Spencer.

Pulling the door open, you greeted him with a smile.

“Hi!” Hoping your voice wouldn’t convey your nerves.

“Hello Y/N. Can I come in for a second?”

You opened your door for him and stepped back, allowing him in.

“Remember Y/N, red and yellow. Okay?”

You nodded and he smiled.

“Now lift your dress and spin around slowly for me please. I want to check if you’ve followed my instructions.”

Okay. This wasn’t too bad. You pulled on the hem of your skirt and raised it, turning on the spot and showing him the french style underwear you’d rushed out and spent thirty dollars on.

“Good girl. I’m glad to see you made the effort. I’ll trust that the bra is the same?”

It was. You nodded to confirm.

“Excellent. I look forward to seeing that later. Shall we go?”

Picking up your bag, along with the overnight bag he’d instructed you to pack, you followed him out of the door and into his car.

You always forgot that Spencer actually drove, it was rare that you saw him in his car. For some reason, he preferred to use public transport to get to and from work, or at least he had until you joined the BAU. Maybe it was because his brain always seemed to be working overtime and concentrating on driving took him away from thinking of other things. The first time you’d seen his car, you’d laughed. He had a Beetle. At 6ft 1, watching him fold himself into a tiny Beetle had tickled you, but then he’d started to ramble on about the workmanship of Volkswagons… You’d stopped listening.

He placed your overnight bag into the trunk and held the passenger side door open for you like a true gentleman.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, you sitting nervously with your hands folded in your lap. This felt like an awkward first date. But it wasn’t. It was far from it.

Spencer kept looking over at you, sensing the tension.

“Y/N, you’re over thinking things again. This isn’t a date. We’re two friends, out for dinner. Just, talk to me like you normally would. Don’t make this awkward. It really shouldn’t be.”

Okay. Friends. You could do this.

…..

Dinner had been interesting. It was just like the other times you’d been out with him, except you weren’t with the other members of the team.

For the most part at least. They’re had been times when it very much wasn’t like being out with Dr Spencer Reid.

When the waiter had come over to take your drinks order, you’d gone to open your mouth to order a glass of wine and Spencer had cut you off.

“She’ll have sparkling water, thank you.”

Will she? Apparently she would.

He’d ordered a bottle of water for the table, watching for your reaction. You didn’t comment and went back to talking to him about a new book you’d been reading. When the waiter had returned with the bottle, Spencer had taken it out of his hands, pouring it for you. You sipped it slowly, looking at him carefully from under lowered eyelids.

When the waiter came back to collect the food menus and to take your order, Spencer had cut you off again.

“My companion will have the lamb, as will I. Followed by the Lemon Torte. No starters, thank you.”

“Very good sir.” He collected the menus from you both and disappeared to put your orders in.

“Was there any point to even letting me read the menu? Is this how it will be. You making my food and drink choices for me?” You’d asked dryly.

“That’s how some of it will be, yes. Do you have a problem with that?” His voice was different. Not friendly and soft, with a slight tinge of awkwardness like it normally was. It was more like it was when he was interrogating an unsub. Not quite cold, but almost. And there was a hint of amusement to it, like he was mocking you.

“No problem. I just wanted to check.”

He steered the conversation back to literature and resumed his normal banter. The switch in his demeanor was astounding to you. And very intriguing.

When your dinner was served, you sat back, not touching it initially.

“Are you not hungry?” He asked, pausing his knife and fork.

“I just wasn’t sure whether you were going to cut my meat for me or not.” You raised an eyebrow at him.

The look he gave you could have frozen hell. “Don’t be ridiculous Y/N. You’re not a fucking invalid. And I don’t particularly like your tone of voice. Check your attitude please, or I’ll take this as sign of disobedience.”

The fuck…..

Dare you ask?

Screw it.

“What happens if I disobey you?” You whispered.

“What happens if you disobey me, Y/N? I’ll take you over my knee when we get home, that’s what will happen.”

“And?” You breathed out, eyes focusing on his lips as he spoke.

“And I’ll be forced to reprimand you with my hand.”

“You mean you’ll spank me?”

“Yes. Five times. On your backside.”

Oh god. Heat was pooling between your legs and you shifted uncomfortably on the chair.

“And there’s that tell tale flush again Y/N. Does the thought of me doing that to you make you wet?” He ran his tongue across his bottom lip slowly.

You didn’t speak, you couldn’t.

“Not answering a question I ask, will go down as a mark of disobedience. Answer the question please. Does the thought of me taking you over my knee, pulling your dress up and turning your backside red, make you wet?”

You looked around, sure that other people could hear the conversation you were having. No one had even batted an eyelid.

“Y/N? I’m waiting for an answer. It almost seems like you want me to do it.”

Oh christ… You did. But you didn’t. Yet, you did.

He took a sip of his water, his eyes never leaving your face.

“I think you’ve had long enough to answer Y/N. Not that I need your answer, flushing of the skin, your pupils dilating and your breathing is shallower.”

You’ve had too long? Fuck. Shit.

“Yes! Yes it does… Okay.” You blurted out.

“I know. Like I said, your body language is giving it away. I thank you for confirming it though. And for that, I’ll deduct two strikes. Now eat. Your food is getting cold.”

What had just happened? Had you somehow earnt yourself a spanking later? Crap.

“Eat, Y/N. Seriously, it’s getting cold.” Warmth back in his voice again.

This was getting confusing.

You tucked into your food, the lamb almost falling apart in your mouth it was so tender, normal conversation resuming between bites.

When you’d finished, you downed your cutlery feeling the familiar sensation in your tummy. You needed to pee.

“Spencer. Don’t laugh. But, do I have to get your permission to go to the bathroom?”

He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“No you don’t. And I won’t laugh at you. Not cruelly at least. If you need to ask something please, don’t be scared to ask me. I’m not going to judge you at all. I want you to be comfortable here. So please, go to the bathroom. I’m not into stopping people doing that.”

“Good, I’ll be right back okay.”

“Y/N. Whilst you’re in there, remove your underwear.” Said soo casually you weren’t sure if you’d misheard.

“Pardon?”

“You heard. And drop them into my lap when you return. I’d like to feel how wet you’ve been this evening.”

You’d never wanted to fuck someone so much, than you did at that moment then. You pushed your chair back and hurried off to the bathroom.

As you pulled your underwear down in the cubicle, you could see how turned on you were. That silky fluid that signified that you were excited, coating the fabric of your panties. You finished your business and slid the panties off your legs, balling them up tightly and pushing them into your bag.

You washed your hands and strode back to the table, trying to be confident but sure that everyone could tell you were no longer wearing underwear. They couldn’t, of course they couldn’t. But it didn’t stop your paranoia. Which at the same time, made you even more excited.

Ugh. Please don’t leave a wet patch. The material of this dress was thin.

You stood next to Spencer before sitting down, him looking at you expectantly.

Trying to be inconspicuous, you tugged the black fabric out of your bag and dropped them into his waiting hands.

“Good girl.” He smirked at you.

You turned to move back to your seat but felt him tug on your wrist lightly.

“Y/N. You okay?” His normal, warm tone. Concerned. The Spencer you were used too.

“I’m fine. Thank you for checking though. But honestly, I’ll tell you.”

“Okay. Good. Now sit back down and be careful how you sit. The fabric of that dress will stain easily… ”

He didn’t need to say with what. You knew what his implication was.

Dessert was served shortly afterwards, the Lemon Torte to die for.

When you’d both finished, Spencer paid the bill and helped you into your coat, taking your hand and leading you outside and back into his car.

“Spencer? Are you really going to strike me when we get back to your apartment?”

You just wanted to make sure.

“Unless you call a safe word then yes.”

“Okay.”

“Y/N. Honest question. Is this weird for you?”

You thought about his question carefully, wondering why he was asking.

“Honestly? Yes. Because it’s new to me and because I never expected this from you.”

“Because I’m so awkward right?” He asked.

“Pretty much. But seeing you like this, I don’t understand the awkwardness. You’re confident like this and it’s sexy. It’s like the tables have been flipped. I’m the one who’s feeling awkward and out of their comfort zone, not that I’m complaining here. Far from it. Is it weird for you?”

“A little bit, yes. But because it’s you. My friend and coworker. I think we were probably as surprised as each other about this aspect of our personalities.”

“You can say that again.” You commented.

He chuckled and glanced in his rear view mirror, adjusting it slightly.

“Y/N, you know. If you push your seat back, hike your skirt up and spread your legs, I’ll have a perfect view of your pussy.”

Fuuck. His voice when he talked like that.   
“Is that an order Dr Reid?”

“It definitely is.” He grinned at you.

You reached under the seat and pulled on the lever, your seat sliding backwards.

Spreading your legs, you hitched your dress up.

“Do you want me to… Erm…. ”

“Not tonight Y/N. But that will definitely be something I’ll have you do for me. Just sit back and relax until we get back to mine. And let me look at that beautiful slit of yours.”

Fuck. Fuckity fuck.

You couldn’t wait to get back to his.

….


	7. Chapter 7

As you entered Spencers apartment your chest was filled with nerves again.

Spencer took your overnight bag into his bedroom before asking if you wanted anything to drink.

“I presume alcohol is out of the question?” Remembering his comments from the first time.

“You can have a small glass of wine. I just didn’t want anything clouding your judgement the first time. You need to be in control with this.” He pulled a bottle of white wine out and poured two glasses, handing one to you.

“Which is a strange thing to say considering you’re the one doing the controlling here.” You said, taking a small sip of the cool liquid.

“This is the thing you need to understand. I may be giving the commands but you’re the one that’s actually in control of the situation. If you call a safe word, we stop. If you tell me you’re uncomfortable with doing something, we don’t do it. If you tell me you specifically want to try something, then we can try it. Knowing that you want these things, however much you ‘act’ like you don’t, is what gives me pleasure. Seeing your reactions to what I do or say is what I enjoy. But as soon as you say it’s too much, then we stop. You’re in control here.”

“But I’m a complete novice at this. Does it not annoy you having to explain things to me, or that I might not be willing to go as far as your previous partners have. How can it turn you on being with someone who doesn’t know what they’re doing?” You took another sip of your drink, seeing his eyebrows furrow and his lips purse in thought.

“Y/N, you might think you don’t know what you’re doing but a lot of this is intuition. Your sarcastic comments in the restaurant about me cutting up your food and me ordering for you. I’m sure you’ve read enough about Dom/sub relationships now to know that things like that are likely to happen. I’d say you were baiting me. Wanting a reaction.”

Thinking back, you realised he was right. If you were playing the good little sub you’d have shut up and not commented. But you’d wanted to see what he’d say or do.

“As for your limitations. With this, often you don’t know your limits until you test them, hence the need for safe words. And finally, wondering how this can turn me on. Watching you react, seeing you get visibly flustered, the way your lips part softly and that sharp intake of breath you give when you’re shocked by something I’ve said. That gets me ridiculously hard. You weren’t the only one hiding something in that restaurant.”

Fuck.

“Okay, so I’m in control. What if I wanted to actually be the one giving the orders?” You hadn’t thought about this before, but whilst you were on the topic of control you figured you might as well ask.

“I’ve mentioned previously that I prefer acting as the ‘top’, I assume you’re now familiar with that term? He checked.

You were, tops and bottoms.

“I’ve topped from the bottom a few times, meaning I….”

“I know what that means.” You interrupted him. It meant he’d give instructions to a sub on how to ‘punish’ him. He’d receive the pain but still technically be the Dominant one as he’d be instructing them on what to do.

“Don’t interrupt me again Y/N, or I’ll add another strike.” He said cooly, taking a drink.

Ugh.

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled.

“No you’re not. But anyway. In the relationships I’ve had, I’ve generally been the Dominant one, I’ve tried it the other way and whilst it didn’t turn me completely off, it wasn’t as big a thrill. That could just be the partners I was with though. If it’s something you genuinely want to try with me at some point then I’ll give it another go.”

“That’s good to know.”

“Anymore questions?”

“Not for the moment.”

“Good. Now come and sit on my couch with me Y/N. There’s a film on I’d like to watch.”

“Oh! I thought we were….. ”

“All in good time.”

He walked over to his couch and sat in the middle, meaning wherever you sat, you’d be directly next to him. You followed him and sat down.

Spencer switched his TV on using the remote, turning it to one of the movie channels where you could see that Mulholland Drive had not long started. You’d seen it before, a few times and you knew Reid had too, you’d had a conversation about it a few months ago.

“Comfortable? Good. Now I don’t want to hear a peep out of you for this whole film okay?”

You nodded, knowing this was a command.

You waited.

Twenty minutes in you felt a hand on your thigh, Spencers soft fingertips stroking the exposed skin. You dragged your bottom lip between your teeth and glanced at him. His gaze was fixed intently on the screen.

His hand crept higher and higher, pushing the fabric of your dress up as he went until he was caressing the very tops of your thighs.

Your eyes had closed and you were concentrating on keeping your breathing quiet, but it was incredibly hard. What he was doing felt so good, sending shivers through you.

“Part your legs Y/N.” Spencer instructed, a hoarseness to his voice.

You did as you were told, your legs falling open.

Spencer shifted his hand so that it was lightly gripping the top of your inside thigh, his hand in such a way that his pinkie finger was pressed against your folds.

You breathed in deeply.

“Try to keep the noise down Y/N. You’re a very heavy breather sometimes and I’m trying to watch this. And open your eyes. You’ll miss the movie.”

You did as he wished, opening your eyes and staring at the screen, not actually taking in anything that was happening.

His hand remained still for the next fifteen minutes and you tried to regain control of your breathing again.

A finger twitched and you flinched, almost letting out a gasp but stopping yourself. He’d brushed against your clit.

Fuck.

You started counting in your head, needing something to focus on.

Seven minutes and twenty seven seconds later, he did it again. Your hands clenched up and you pressed your mouth tightly shut.

Fourteen minutes passed before he moved again and this time it was his whole hand that moved, adjusting himself so he was now cupping you. The temptation to grind against his hand was almost killing you.

“Do you have any idea idea how wet you are Y/N?” He turned to look at you.

You were acutely aware that you were very probably coating his hand right now. You nodded. Needing to respond but remembering you weren’t meant to speak.

“Good girl.” He smiled approvingly. Had that been a test to see whether you’d speak?

Six minutes and thirty nine seconds went by until he started circling your clit with his forefinger, your eyes falling shut again and your lips parting.

Fuck.

Fucking fuck.

The tiniest gasp escaped your chest as he pressed on your sensitive bundle of nerves moving it from left to right repeatedly.

He didn’t say anything about the noise you’d made, continuing his movements.

The next gasp was louder, you couldn’t stop it.

“Do I have to gag you, Y/N? Anymore noise and I’ll add another strike.”

Jesus. You shook your head in case he was watching for an answer.

Think about something else, anything other than what he was doing.

You couldn’t. His fingers rubbing faster and harder. You opened your eyes and glanced down at him, noticing a bulge had formed, the fabric of his pants now tighter against one leg. Good. At least this was affecting him too.

You were doing well, your breathing was heavier but you’d managed to stop the gasps, your mouth opening wide and you grimacing instead as your orgasm started to build. You could do this, it was just like when you’d needed to get off in college and your room mate had been asleep in a bed two feet away from you.

Until he ran his finger down your slit and entered you.

“Fuck!”

Oh crap.

“Stand up Y/N.” Spencers hand retreated entirely, him wiping it on his trousers.

Your cheeks burned red as you stood.

“Walk around to arm of the couch and bend over it.”

You did as he instructed, your legs feeling shaky as you walked. You bent over, resting your arms against the cushions.

Spencer still hadn’t moved. You started your count again wondering how long he’d make you wait.

Only five minutes this time.

He stood up and adjusted his pants before walking around behind you.

“Raise your dress.”

Oh crap. Oh God.

You lifted the hem of your dress, exposing yourself to him.

Spencer ran his hands up your legs, pushing them slightly further apart.

When he reached the top, he dragged his fingers slowly from front to back trailing them all the way between your cheeks until he reached to base of your spine. You could feel the moisture he’d dragged with him, drying cooly on your skin.

Palming a cheek softly, he spoke.

“Four times. Three for the restaurant and one for the noise.”

You nodded, your hands digging into the cushions in anticipation.

His hand left your cheek and two seconds later you felt a rush of air before it reconnected. Hard.

Your knees buckled slightly but you forced yourself to stay still, heat rushing to your bottom and your skin stinging.

“That’s one.”

Twenty seconds later and he slapped you again. This one harder, the noise echoing in your ears. He’d struck the same cheek and the sting now intensified.

“FUCK.” You gasped out, your eyes widening at the pain.

The pain you could stop any second. But you knew you weren’t going to.

“That’s two.”

Then next one came quicker, on your other buttock. Your thighs being thrown against the armrest with the force. You grunted.

Your breathing was now heavier than ever and as you steadied your legs, you could feel the dampness between them had increased.

“That’s three.” Spencers own breathing had grown shallow and he rested his hand momentarily against your burning skin.

Feeling it retreat once more, you braced yourself.

You cried out at the last slap, it seeming harder than the rest and you slumped, your chest and face resting on the couch cushions, your ass still raised.

Your weren’t sure if you were allowed to move, but you weren’t sure if you even could. Your legs felt like jelly.

You heard rustling behind you and moments later you felt bare skin and something hard pressed against your stinging behind as Spencers hand reached around to your front and pulled you away from the arm rest slightly.

Now able to access you, he started rubbing your clit again, grinding his erection against your sore buttocks.

You were gasping in pleasure in no time at all, the sensation of him working your clit overcoming the burning you felt.

His other hand pushed your legs apart and he slowly entered you.

“Fuck, your so tight Y/N.” He groaned as he filled you.

He began to thrust gently at first, and then harder and faster, his fingers gripping tightly onto your hip bone as he deftly massaged your throbbing nub.

His skin hitting against your butt as he drove in at out of you was adding to the sting but the pleasure you were feeling from his fingers and cock were enough to make you not care.

You were close, so very close. He pulled out of your nearly all of the way and pushed back inside quickly, hitting your sweet spot inside.

And that was it. Your walls tightened, gripping him as you came, Spencers fingers not stopping until you were whimpering and trembling underneath him. A few thrusts later and you felt him empty himself inside of you, moans catching in his throat as his fingers dug into your hip.

He fell forward, his weight on your back as he caught his breath.

“Fucking hell Y/N.” He groaned softly.

You didn’t respond, you were lost for words, feeling light headed and dazed.

He pulled out of you and you heard him drag his trousers back up before walking away.

He returned a few moments later and you felt a washcloth between your legs, cleaning up his mess that had started to trickle out of you and down your legs.

He flicked off his TV and rested his hands on your hips.

“Can you stand up for me?” His voice now warm and soft.

You inched backwards and into an upright position, your legs still feeling like they might give way.

“Put your arms around my neck.”

You did as instructed, feeling him bend and catch you under the backs of your knees with him arm, scooping you up and carrying you effortlessly into his bed room.

He set you down next to his bed and tugged at the bottom of your dress, you raising your arms so he could remove it.

“I assume you sleep with your bra off normally?“Spencer asked and you nodded. He unclasped it and slid it off your arms.

"Pj’s in your bag?”

You nodded again and watched him open your night bag, seeing a huge purple t-shirt that you placed at the top so it was easily accessible. He passed it to you and you pulled it on as he rolled the covers on his bed back.

“Lie on your front okay.”

You climbed on and adjusted his pillows so you could lie down comfortably.

Spencer left the room and when he returned his had a bowl of water and some pieces of cloth is his hand.

Sitting on the edge of the bed next to you, he soaked the cloth before ringing it out and then placing it on your butt.

The coolness of the damp fabric felt like heaven against your hot skin.

Your hair had fallen forward over your face and Spencer reached over, tenderly stroking it back.

“Y/N, you’ve not said anything since we stopped. I’m starting to worry.”

“Sorry… I just… I’m a little overwhelmed by all the feelings I’ve just felt.”

“Understandable.” He kept stroking your hair, concern clouding his face.

“Spence I’m fine. I’m surprised, but I’m fine.”

“Surprised by what, if you don’t mind me asking.”

You took a breath.

“By how much I enjoyed it.”

'Oh.“

"It hurt. But I would have taken more.”

“I wouldn’t have given you more. Not tonight. I smacked you harder than I was originally intending to. I was in two minds whether to actually fuck you or not afterwards, you looked so red. But you were still so wet and beautiful, I had to.”

“I’m glad you did. That was….. Quite frankly the best sex I’ve had.”

You saw him grin, typical guy. You weren’t lying though, it had been. The sensations he’d made you feel from the moment you’d sat down on his couch, both physically and mentally, you’d never felt before. It didn’t matter that you’d not actually been screwing for that long. It was the build up, the foreplay. The anticipation.

“For now.”

“Pardon?”

Spencer smirked. “The best sex you’ve had for now. There’s plenty more we can do. Not tonight though. But have a think about what you’d like to try next time okay.”

“Okay.”

“Do you mind terribly if I shower? I’d offer you one but it might be a sore on your bottom right now.”

“I’m fine, I’ll shower tomorrow. Go ahead, I can feel myself falling asleep anyway.”

“Okay. I’ll be back in a bit.”

He left the room and you heard the shower start up.

You must have passed out as you didn’t hear him come back into the bedroom fifteen minutes later.

…


	8. Chapter 8

When you awoke the next morning you were still lying face down and Spencer was still in bed next to you. You’d been covered up at some point, the quilt heavy on your body and you noticed a bottle of aloe vera gel on the stand next to the bed.

You wriggled, assessing how sore you felt. It wasn’t too bad actually. Still a bit stingy but you could cope.

“Good morning.” Came a voice from the man next to you.

The first time you’d heard Spencers morning voice you’d been out on a case and the team had barely had two hours of sleep between you all. When you’d bumped into him in the hallway outside your rooms, you’d thought you’d walked into a completely different person. One that just happened to have your colleagues face. In your sleep deprived state, that didn’t seem that odd.

It was amazing how different he sounded when he first woke up, quiet and croaky, his words breaking every so often. Two coffees normally did the trick though. You liked morning, pre coffee Spencer, getting to experience him most days now on the way to work as he chugged home made coffee in an effort to wake himself up.

He didn’t seem to sleep much, something emphasised by the dark shadows under his eyes although he’d told you they were there whether he slept or not. Sometimes they were more prominent, others times not. Pre coffee Spencer was often more amusing than post coffee Spencer. He got irritated very easily at rush hour drivers and would often go off on little mini rants just talking to himself for five minutes, his croaky voice filled with annoyance and expletives that stopped when he got to the office. Other times when he was more sleep deprived, he’d become very philosophical but it a lazy way. Starting deep sentences but then dropping off halfway through as if he didn’t know how to continue. You didn’t mind what he was talking about though. Pre coffee Spencers voice was what you were listening to. It was one of the things that added to his attractiveness and you were secretly glad that you got to experience it on a regular basis.

You’d never actually woken up next to pre coffee Spencer though. And lying in bed and hearing that voice made you feel things.

You rolled onto your side so you could face him, seeing him do the same.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, his voice fading on the you. He coughed, trying to clear his throat.

“I’m okay. Not too bad I don’t think. I’m sure it’s not as bad as it could be.”

“No, it’s not. I could very easily have made it so you wouldn’t actually be able to sit down, but perhaps I’ll save that for when I know we’ve got more than two days off.”

“Is it weird that I’m looking forward to that?”

“Stop asking if things are weird, Y/N. It’ll only be weird if you make it so. Just because this is out of your ordinary, doesn’t mean it’s not lots of people’s standard.”

“Sorry. It’s just….. So new to me. These feelings.”

“I know. I get it. It was to me as well when I first started.”

“How did you first start by the way?” Something you’d been meaning to ask him.

“A girl I was seeing when I was 22 got me into it. She asked me to tie her up and spank her and I realised that the thought of doing it didn’t offend me and actually quite excited me. So we ended up exploring it gradually together. I was with her for two years in total.”

“Really? No one’s every mentioned you having girlfriends Spence.”

You all knew about JJ and Will, Penelope and Kevin, Derek and his one night stands, along with the stories of Rossis’ many wives. The team even knew about the two men you’d casually seen during your time with the BAU. Yet no one ever mentioned Spencer having a girlfriend. In fact he was the butt of many of Morgans jokes for his lack of a girlfriend.

“Just because I choose to keep that part of my life separate doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen. I just don’t like having my personal life paraded for all of the team to see and discuss. Plus, given my job, I feel safer not having the team know about any partners I’ve had.” Fair point.

“Have all of your partners been into this?”

“No. Like I said before, it takes time and effort to find people to do this with. Embarking on this sort of relationship with someone takes a lot of energy.”

Hmmmm.

“Spencer. What are we then? To each other I mean. Because I don’t feel this is a relationship as such, but yet you’ve made it clear that we won’t have other partners whilst we’re doing this with each other.” Ugh. You sounded like a teenaged girl having the “will you go steady with me” conversation. Which isn’t what you were trying to get at.

“Excellent question Y/N. The answer to which is complicated because of the dynamic and because we work so closely together. So forgive me if I’m vague. Right now, we’re two friends exploring a certain aspect of our personalities that isn’t that easy to explore with just anyone.”

“And that aspect involves us going out into public together, having you act like we’re on a date and then taking me home and fucking me senseless?”

“I hoped it wasn’t senseless Y/N. I’d hoped that you were feeling senses you’d not felt before.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do. But back to your question. I don’t know what category of relationship we fall into. I enjoy your company, I certainly find you attractive, and I definitely enjoy playing and exploring with you. And yes, this exploring will involve us going out and play acting as a couple. But are we a couple? No. We’re not.”

Okay.

“So…. We’re fuck buddies? Friends with benefits. Sex with no strings attached?”

“Nope, only chains and clamps attached.”

You both laughed at his joke.

“If it helps you block us off into a relationship category, then fuck buddies pretty much covers it.”

“Is that why you’ve not actually kissed me? I’ve never had sex before without kissing the person who’s penis is inside me.”

He pursed his lips, amusement in his eyes.

“I’ve not kissed you before I’ve never got the vibe that you wanted me to. If you want to kiss, then we can kiss. Just… Maybe after we’ve brushed our teeth.”

You thought about it for a few moments.

“Actually…. No. Not that I don’t find you kissable, quite the opposite. You actually have a very pretty mouth…. ”

“As do you, very plump pink lips, almost the exact colour as your other…”

You interrupted him.

“Don’t even go there please. And I presume we’re no longer playing so me butting in doesn’t count as a strike against me.” You chuckled at the double meaning of those words.

“Yes we’re no longer playing. Unless we’ve decided in advance that it’s an overnight thing then you can pretty much say that once we go to sleep, it’s definitely over.”

“Good. Maybe just to clarify you can tell me? Just so I’m sure and don’t wind up with a huge tally of whacks against me. But back to the kissing. I don’t think we should. I think it will help differentiate this from an actual relationship in my mind. If that makes sense.”

“Perfect sense. And I agree with both points. No kissing, at least on your mouth. And I’ll tell you when we’re done.”

“Thanks. Appreciate it. Is that aloe vera for me by the way?” You brushed a loose strand of hair away from your face.

“It is indeed. I erm…. I put some on you last night. I tried to wake you up but you were dead to the world when I came back in. But I didn’t want to leave it too long. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No its fine. Thank you, that’s actually really sweet. Very normal Spencer like… Except normal Spencer wouldn’t think of touching my ass.”

“Normal Spencer…. ” He commented, an eyebrow cocked.

“You know….The Spencer who doesn’t tell me what to do. The Spencer who doesn’t fuck me. Work Spencer, normal Spencer!”

He laughed. “Normal Spencer definitely has thought about touching your ass. Just so you know. It’s a very nice bottom.” His voice faded out again, him coughing.

You grinned. “Does normal Spencer want to make me some coffee whilst I attempt a shower?”

“He does. Let me hop in again first though, I’ll only be five minutes or so and then it’s yours.”

“Okay.”

Reid climbed out of bed, fetching towels and clothes for himself and leaving two towels on the bed for you before disappearing into his bathroom again.

Whilst he was gone, you pulled yourself up and out of his bed and inspected yourself in his full length mirror, pulling your t-shirt up.

You didn’t have any visible hand prints but both cheeks had a pink hue to them against the creamy skin of your lower back and thighs. You ran your hands over the still warm and tender skin trying to imagine what it would feel like if he’d gone on for longer.

There was something about seeing your skin marked as a result of a sexual encounter that sent shivers down your spine, making you bite your lip as your palmed your ass, checking how sensitive you were.

You could cope, you were fairly certain you could sit down without being in too much discomfort.

But the marks would fade again, just like the rope marks had.

Hmmmm.

You spotted your handbag on the floor, Spencer must have bought it in last night. Rummaging through it for your phone, you switched it to camera mode and angled it to the mirror.

Your t-shirt getting in the way, you peeled it off and took some shots, zooming in on your bottom and then taking a full body shot.

“You can definitely send me one of those Y/N.”

You hadn’t realised Spencer had finished in the shower, he was now stood leaning against the frame of his bedroom door, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and rubbing a towel over his hair.

You felt embarrassed that he’d caught you and felt that familar burn on your cheeks. Sex and nudity didn’t normally get to you, it was natural and you knew you had a decent enough figure. But it was just the situation.

“Y/N, please don’t be embarrassed. I should have knocked, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s your bedroom. I’m not embarrassed that you’re seeing me naked again….. Although yet again, you’re fully dressed. It’s just embarrassed that you caught me taking pictures.”

“Why is that embarrassing? I assume you’re taking pictures to remember how you looked…. Because the marks will fade and you never know when we’ll be able to do this again right? There’s something beautiful and astounding about seeing the masterpieces a lover can create on your skin with their body or implements. And you do have the perfect skin for it. Don’t be embarrassed about enjoying looking at it. Not around me. Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Although I meant it…. I definitely wouldn’t mind having a copy of those photos.”

“What happened to the eidectic memory Dr Reid.”

“It doesn’t always apply to images, only things I’ve read. But you don’t have to send if you don’t want to. I can wait until next time.”

“Ill send it. But what will you do with it exactly?” Knowing that he’d have a naked photo on you on his phone was making you curious.

“Exactly what most other guys will do if they had a photo of a gorgeous naked girl on their phone.”

Fuck.

“I need a shower. You hit send to his personal cell, and then tossed your phone onto his bed. grabbing the towels he’d left out striding past him completely nude.

“Turn it to the left for cold, Y/N.” He called after you, chuckling.

Bastard. He fucking knew.

….


	9. Chapter 9

You showered quickly, keeping the water on a lukewarm setting rather than the almost boiling hot you’d normally have. NOT because of what Reid had said, but because it soothed your aching body and if you went too hot, it made your ass sting again.

You brushed your teeth and then wrapped yourself in the towels Spencer had given you, going back into his bedroom to get dressed.

Not sure want would happen last night, you’d bought a casual day dress and soft leggings, not wanting anything that would be too tight, just in case. You applied another layer of the aloe gel he’d left out before getting dressed and brushing out your hair. It had got slightly damp in the shower, despite you tying it up out of the way, and it was starting to curl softly at the ends. You quickly applied a light covering of mascara to your lashes. Done.

You sat down gingerly on his bed to throw your clothes from yesterday back in his bed. Ahhh. Sore still on the initial impact but once you were down it was okay.

Yes, you could definitely take more. Once you were packed, you grabbed your bags and walked out into his living room and kitchen where you were greeted with a cup of strong coffee.

“I’d have made you breakfast, but erm… my cooking skills extend about as far as pouring cereal into a bowl and making toast. And even then, it’s questionable as to whether the toast will end up burnt or not.”

“That’s okay. I’ll drink this and grab something on the way home.” You gulped the coffee down gratefully.

“Oh.” He frowned.

“Oh!? I’m sorry, did you have plans for us today?” You asked. “Are we playing again?” Almost hopeful.

“Erm, well no, not plans exactly. And not those sort of plans. I was just going to ask if you wanted to grab breakfast, and take a drive. There’s a store I go to in the next town for supplies. I thought maybe, we could get you a few things?”

“Supplies? Things? I thought you had a box full of your things?”

“I do. But you don’t.”

“I’m hardly going to be tying myself to a bed and whipping myself, Spencer.” You were confused.

“I don’t mean like that. Things like underwear. I have a thing about french style underwear and I’d like you to wear it whenever we’re out together. Knowing you’re wearing things I’ve picked out and purchased for you will add to the scene, the game. There’s a few other things I was going to get you as well but if you’ve got things to do, it’s fine. I can go myself and drop them off at yours before the next time.”

He wanted to buy you underwear?

But then again, it made sense. Part of the control. You guessed it would be kinda hot. And you were intrigued by the other things.

“Okay. We can go together. But can we go now, I’m starving.”

“Sure.”

…….

Breakfast had been eaten in a small diner, you and Spencer tucked away in a small booth.

In between mouthfuls of fluffy pancakes, you could feel him watching you.

“What?”

“You’re comfortable with me asking you stuff right?”

“Mmmmm hmmmm.” You nodded, shovelling another mouthful of pancakes in and taking a sip of coffee to wash them down.

“Good. Do you masturbate?”

Your hand flew to your mouth so quickly clamping over it to avoid spraying Spencer with food.

He laughed and plucked a napkin from the holder, handing it to you.

When you’d composed yourself and swallowed, you realised he was still looking at you.

“You want an answer?”

“Uh huh.”

Okay. Fair is fair. He’d answered all of yours.

“Yes. I do.”

“How often? And what with?” He took a bite of his toast, chewing it causally like he’d asked you how you took your coffee in the morning.

“The answer to both question is that it depends. On where I am, what mood I’m in and what I’ve got to hand.”

“So you’ve used vibrators and dildos before.”

You glanced around concerned about who else could hear the conversation. No one appeared to be looking over, but still.

“Vibrators yes. Dildos, no.”

“So you’ve never pleasured yourself vaginally?”

“Spencer will you shut the fuck up, people can hear.”

He raised himself out of his seat and looked around.

“No one can hear Y/N. There’s no one in the booths either side of us, and it’s relatively quiet. If you don’t want to answer it’s fine. Your face is telling me the answer anyway.”

“Stop profiling me please. You can profile me when we’re in the bedroom, that’s fine. But not when we’re not playing.”

“I don’t have to be a profiler to read your answers to the questions I’m asking you now.”

“Well stop it anyway. And no, I haven’t. I prefer to stick to the outside. The angle is awkward and it’s easier for me to get off, okay? Why are you asking?”

“Just making a mental note of what things to buy you.”

Your knife and fork cluttered to the table.

“You are not buying me a vibrator.”

The corners of his mouth twitched up.

“You’re right. I’m not.”

“Or a dildo.” You whispered through gritted teeth.

He leant forward over the table, staring you directly in the eyes.

“Yes I am. Do you want to know why?” His gaze was intense and he flicked his tongue out over his lips. You found yourself nodding.

“Because at some point, I’m going to watch you fuck yourself with one. And I’d like for you to have learned exactly how to make yourself come using it before hand.”

Oh sweet Jesus, what fresh new hell was this? Wet panties at breakfast?

You look back at him, staring him down and trying not to blink, thinking.

“If you get to watch me, do I get to watch you?” You could do this. Turn this on him.

“If you’d like to watch me screwing my self in the ass with a dildo then you only have to ask.”

Yeah, you couldn’t play him at this game. There was no way in hell you’d ever be able to switch roles and have him be your bitch, for want of a better phrase.

“Tha-thats not what…… Ha-have you done that?” Your words came out as barely a whisper. You never stuttered. What the fuck?

“Thats where the male g spot is Y/N.”

That was a yes then.

“You’re adorable when you blush you know…”

Okay. Deep breath. Finish your coffee Y/N.

You finished your drink quickly, reaching the orange juice that had come with the pancakes and swilling that down too.

“You done?” Spencer ask. You nodded and shrugged your jacket back on.

“Great. Let’s go and get you kitted out.” He slid out of the booth and held his hand out to you.

You took it and slid out, standing up in front of him.

“I’m thinking ten inches will do just the trick.”

What the….

No… Just… Ten inches… What the?

“You should see your face. I’m joking…. About the size. Everything else, I meant.”

You could end this at any time. Remember this Y/N.

Except you weren’t going to, were you?

Nope.

…..

The sex shop had been interesting. You wouldn’t say it was any eye opener exactly, you’d been in stores like that before for cases and you’d seen a fair few of the items on display. But it had been interesting. And you’d come away having made a new friend. Of sorts…..

It had amused you that Spencer had chosen a store twenty miles away, there was one two blocks from where you’d eaten breakfast.

“Why are we going so far away? Is it in case you see people you know?” You asked as he pulled into the shopping precincts parking lot.

“Given where we work Y/N, you know that we meet people from all over. I have just as much chance as bumping into someone here as I do in the one that’s right on my doorstep. The selection is better here.”

You both exited his car and he beeped it shut, leading you across the concrete.

“Oh…. What happens if you do see someone you know? Like, say on that case a few weeks ago. What would have happened if you knew someone? Would you own up to how you knew them?”

“I did meet someone I knew. One of the clubs we visited, I’ve been there before not that I’m going to tell you which one it was. Luckily, the person I knew there wasn’t someone I had to question. But if that was the case, it would be the same if you or any of us knew someone involved in the case. I’d discreetly explain to Hotch that there was a conflict of interests. He wouldn’t have to know why and he wouldn’t ask.”

You’d known Spencer was right.

Upon entering the shop, Reid had been greeted by name by one of the shop assistants. Her name tag had read “April”.

He’d taken a large fabric basket and walked straight over to the underwear section, selecting items and tossing them into the basket.

“Are you here that often that they know you by name?”

“Nope.” He popped the p, not looking at you but searching through the racks for your size. He held up a pair for your approval and you shook your head. You didn’t like the colour.

“She knows your name.”

“That she does. These?” A purple pair. You fingered them and realised they crotchless. Could be interesting. You nodded.

“If you don’t know her through here, how do you….. Oh!”

“Yes. Oh. What about these?” He held up a pair that tied at the side.

“I thought you liked french panties?”

“Yes but these are nice too, and there’s a matching bra too. Yes or no?”

“Yes. They’re cute. So was she the first?”

He gave you a withering look. “She’s six years younger than me and I started this when I was twenty two. So god no. I met her three years ago. We were together for seven months. It ended amicably. She wanted to pursue something I had no interest in. I bump into her from time to time.”

“When you say together, do you mean full on dating together? Or just sex together?” You were starting to get confused.

“She was my sub. We’d meet up whenever we were both free to play. But it wasn’t romantic if that’s what you mean.” He held up two bra’s, one with holes cut out where the nipples would be. You shrugged and he tossed them both in.

“That’s what I meant. So… What did she want to try that you didn’t.”

“That’s not my place to say. But she’s very nice and friendly, and if you do ever want a females point of view on anything then I know she’d be happy to offer advice.”

He picked up a few more items, lace body suits and stockings, and put them in the basket before taking your hand and tugging you down some stairs.

It was darker lit downstairs, no natural sunlight like upstairs had had.

“So…. I’ll let you choose.” He’d stopped you just in front of a display of dildos.

“You were being serious.”

“I told you I was. Remember, you can call out of this at anytime. If you don’t want to be here, there’s no judgement whatsoever. But whatever we leave here with, will be used unless you call a safe word.”

Okay dokey.

The display in front you was intimidating. Different shapes and sizes, some so humongous you had no idea how they would even fit inside someone safely. Some were designed to look like actual penises, others just looked amusing, made from colourful, garish plastics.

“I have one request. No red. It makes me think of blood and that’s something else I’m not into.”

“Ive not had a period in four years Spencer. The depo injection stops it in some people and I’m one of them.” You picked a purple one up and waved it, pulling a face as it wobbled.

“That’s extremely good to know. Are you going with that one?”

Purple was Reid’s favourite colour. Might as well, you placed it on top of the basket, which was now overflowing.

He led you around the shop, picking up a few other items, clit stimulators, nipple clamps.

“What the actual fuck is a pussy pump?” You spotted it as you passed by another display.

“Don’t worry, you’re not getting one of them. It’s what it sounds like. It’s like a suction cup that goes over your lips and as you pump, it increases blood circulation to them making them larger and plumper. It actually makes them look a bit grotesque if I’m being honest. Yours is perfect as it. Exquisite.”

You felt strangely proud. A perfect pussy. You giggled.

He placed a set of weighted love eggs into the basket, you now concerned that it was going to break it was so full.

“You’ve got some of those. Why are you buying more?”

“Aside from the underwear, I’ve got all of the items here, including the dildo, also in purple. These are for you to use by yourself. To get to know yourself better sexually. And then I reap the rewards. These eggs don’t vibrate either. They’re for you to help build your muscles. And before you say it, no I’m not suggesting that you’re ‘loose’. If you can keep these inside of you and control them when you’re walking around, then it will make vaginal orgasms easier. Because I’m betting up until now it’s all been clitoral?”

You nodded, you had to have clit stimulation to come.

“Thought as much, it’s generally the case. Not all women can come with just vaginal stimulation, but we’ll give it a good go. We’re done, by the way.”

He led you to the cash register where April was waiting. They smiled at each and you felt her eyes on you, giving you the once over.

“Is this your new sub, Dr Reid?” She spoke quietly so as to avoid attracting the attention of her co worker who was restocking the underwear section which Spencer had just heavily depleted.

“Not exactly, April. She’s a friend. A very good one, who I’m introducing to certain things at her request.”

“She’s pretty. Is she good?” April asked.

“It’s early days, but she’s got potential. We’re certainly enjoying ourselves.”

“You two just gonna talk about me like I’m not here?” You looked back and forth between the two ex lovers.

April spoke first. “I’m sorry, you’re right. We’re being rude. I’m April. And you ARE extremely attractive. What are you into if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m not sure yet. But Spencer is being kind enough to be patient with me.”

She continued ringing up your purchases, placing them into tasteful plain bags. “He was always very patient. And very giving too.”

“As I’m discovering.”

“So how are you finding our little world so far?”

You felt Spencers hand lightly on the base of your spine, letting you know you didn’t have to answer if you didn’t want to. It was fine.

“So far, so good. I think.”

April laughed, her laugh reminding you of little bells in the breeze. She picked up the purple dildo and scanned it through.

“You know, we have this is in a double ended version if you’re ever interested in giving Spencer a show. You’re just my type.”

Was she kidding? You glanced at Spencer seeing him trying to bite back a smile and then looked back at April.

She wasn’t kidding.

“Erm….. I’ll have to get back to you on that.” Your voice raised at the end, almost in a question.

April grinned and grabbed a post it note from the draw, scribbling a number down.

“Excellent. This is my number. Spencer doesn’t even have to be involved, it can be just you and me. Whatever you prefer. Or if you just want advice too? I’m not just trying to come onto you, I swear. What’s your name by the way? You didn’t say.”

“Y/N.” You took the piece of paper she’d offered to you and pocketed it.

“Okay, awesome. We’re done. Card please Dr Reid.”

He handed over his bank card and you snuck a look at the total.

Fucking fuck. It was nearly seventeen hundred dollars.

He glanced at you, warning you not to complain. You didn’t say a thing.

April handed his card back and grinned again, handing you the bags.

“Great seeing you again Spencer, and wonderful meeting you Y/N. Have tons of fun playing, and don’t forget my offer.”

Reid steered you out of the store and back to the car.

“Was she being serious?” You’d asked as you’d buckled yourself back in.

“Very. She’s a bit full on sometimes. I’m sorry.”

“Is that something you’ve done? Two girls, together?”

You definitely didn’t need to be a profiler to read the shit eating grin on his face.

“Spencer fucking Reid…..My god. Morgan would have a fit.”

“That he would. Out of sheer curiosity is it….. ”

“I have no clue yet. I’ve fooled around with girls in college but never more than a drunken fumble. Can we concentrate on this first please.”

“Of course. One thing at a time. But if that’s something you did want to try then April was definitely into you.”

“I’m still curious about what she was into that you weren’t?”

“And I’m still not telling you. If you speak to her again and ask her, she’ll tell you. She’s not shy about it around people like us.”

“People like us. Huh.”

“You know what I mean.”

You did. You just weren’t used to being ‘people like us’.

He drove you home and helped you carry you bags into your apartment before bidding you goodbye, again telling you to have a think about what you wanted to try next and to familiarise yourself with the things he’d bought.

As you looked at the items on your bed, you had no idea where to even begin.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

It was a good few weeks before you and Reid were able to make plans to play again. One of those weeks had been spent on a case in Seattle, and when your down time had come around, Spencer had already had plans to visit his Mom for the weekend.

You’d been more disappointed that you thought you would have been and as you’d dropped Spencer off at his apartment on the way home that nignt, he’d noticed.

“Hey, next two days we get off are ours okay.”

“Okay.”

“And use the weekend. I’m betting you’ve not played with any of the things I’ve bought you have you?”

You hadn’t and you told him so.

“Okay so tomorrow, when you’re doing your housework, try doing it with the eggs in. You’ll need to lube them up to get them in without hurting you, unless of course you have a play before hand. And tomorrow night, I’ll be back at my hotel by 8pm, it’ll be 11pm here. You can always call me and I can talk you through doing some things.”

“Things?”

“Yes…. Things.”

“Ugh… When you told me you’d be out of town, I made plans to go out with Penny and Emily.”

He licked his lips, thinking.

“Okay. Weeelll, we could still play a game of sorts if you like?”

“We can? I’m not fucking going out wearing those love eggs inside of me Spencer.”

“Not with those two you’re not. I meant more of a power game. I tell you what to wear, what to eat and what to drink.”

Hmmm.

“I won’t be able to keep checking my phone all night though, they’ll get suspicious.”

“Thats fine, I’ll only require updates every thirty minutes. We can set a rule. If you don’t text every thirty minutes, that’s one strike of punishment against you for next time.”

“Spanking again?”

“Not necessarily. I might add them up and turn them into a larger punishment. Like five strikes equals an hour of you sitting naked with your legs spread, not be allowed to move or speak. Or five strikes would equal one flog. Or maybe, ten strikes would equal half an hour of you riding my mouth.”

You bite your lip feeling that familiar throbbing between your legs.

“How… How is that punishment for me?”

It certainly didn’t sound like it would be.

“Punishment doesn’t always equal something painful Y/N. Just something that not everyone likes to do. You’d be surprised at how many girls would balk at the term ‘sit on my face’. But…. Have you ever had so many orgasms that it’s become painful? Because it definitely can. I’m not sure I could make that happen in thirty minutes but I’ll give it my best shot.”

You guessed he was right. You’d always associated punishment with pain when you were thinking about the BDSM scene. But thinking back to when you were a kid and did some thing wrong. Punishment then didn’t always equal a smack. In fact it rarely did. More often than not, it was a removal of your dessert or being told to go to bed at an earlier time and having your favourite toys taken away from you. As you got older it meant having your cell confiscated or being grounded.

“So erm, say if I miss the thirty minute deadline a lot, would that mean that I wouldn’t be allowed to go out with Pen and Emily again for a while?” You asked trying to be coy.

“You’re catching on quickly Y/N. That’s exactly what might happen. I need to go, there’s an earlier flight I can get on this evening if I hurry, and you’re proving to be a distraction. I’ll text you tomorrow okay.”

“Okay.”

And he had, at around 11am when you’d got back from grocery shopping you had a message from him.

“Got those eggs in yet Agent Y/N?”

You hadn’t, but only because you’d been out of the house.

“Not yet, I’ve been running errands. And please don’t call me Agent when you’re talking about stuff like that. It’s been easy working with you so far, and you’re the one who said you didn’t like blurring the lines.”

Not only would it blur the lines, but if he started calling you Agent, you’d end up calling him Dr Reid and for some reason you’d already found that hot before this little…. whatever this was had started.

“Apologies, point taken. Are you home now then? If so, put them in.”

“How will you know if I do or don’t?”

“That can be applied to the whole of today. How will I know if you wear what I tell you, or eat and drink what I say later. Trust. I trust you to behave. But I will have ways of checking later”

Behave… Because if you didn’t….

You shivered.

You took your phone into your bedroom and opened the draw you’d piled all of the items he’d bought you into, searching for the love eggs and the lubricant he’d slipped into the basket.

Pulling your jeans and underwear off you sat on your bed and assessed them, reading the instructions.

Okay. Wash them first. Back up off the bed and into your bathroom, washing the silicone balls with warm soapy water and carefully drying them. Back to your bed.

The instructions suggested that inexperienced woman lie down to insert them, and to be careful with the amount of lube you used. After all, the easier they go in, the easier they’ll come out.

Hmmmm.

Although Spencer had referred to them as love eggs, they were actually more spherical in shape, reminding you of the old stress balls which people would hold in the palms of their hands and rotate. Except these were connected by a pull cord and one was heavier than the other

The instructions advised to insert the none weighted ball first, followed by the heavier one.

You pumped a small amount of lubricant into your palms and rubbed them together, before rubbing the eggs between your hands. See how you go with this much. You can always add more.

Laying back, you spread your legs and pushed gently.

The feeling was weird, almost like something you shouldn’t be doing alone, but you managed to push them in without too much discomfort, the cord hanging loose.

The instructions said to practice your kegal exercises laying down first to get used to the sensation.

Alright. You did, squeezing the muscles you’d use if you needed to stop peeing mid flow.

Oh!

The squeezing pushed the balls against your sweet spot, sending a pleasant sensation through your core.

People went out wearing these?

Okay… Let’s try to walk around.

You sat up carefully and pulled your underwear and jeans back on. They didn’t slip out when you stood up but you felt definite movement and as you started to walk you were sure you could hear them knocking against each other.

Paranoia perhaps?

“They’re in. It feels weird.” You texted Reid.

“Good girl. Have fun and let me know when you’re getting ready for later.”

You got on with your afternoon, tidying the house and putting away your laundry.

When you were sitting down, you could barely feel them. It was no more noticeable than when you wore tampons when you actually had the occasional period.

When you were walking around, and vacuuming for example, there were a few instances where you’d grabbed the edge of a table or chair as they knocked into each other or against a certain sensitive area inside of you. If you felt them slipping, you squeezed on and off a few times and that seem to push them higher, but each time you squeezed, there was that sensation again, juddering against your g spot.

How people wore these all day long and didn’t end up a quivering mess you didn’t know.

When it got to four o clock, you lay back down on your bed and texted Reid to say you were taking them out as you needed a bath and to start getting ready. You were meeting Garcia at an Italian restaurant at seven, Emily picking you up on the way.

“Okay. Do something for me. Take a picture of them and send it to me before you wash them.”

Huh? Why?

It became clear though as you pulled them out and then lay them on your bed. The silicone coating was glistening, from your own personal lubricant.

In for a penny, in for a pound.

You took a picture and sent it.

Taking them into the bathroom with you, you dropped them into the sink and filled it, before running a hot bath and climbing in.

Spencers reply came twenty minutes later as you were washing your hair.

“I’m very jealous of those eggs, Y/N.”

Fucking hell, man. You almost dropped the phone in the tub.

Pushing it far out of dangers way you combined on with your bathing regime, getting out and wrapping yourself in a towel, smelling of the coconuts body wash you’d used.

Going into your bed room, you surveyed your closet before remembering that Spencer was dictating your outfit to to tonight.

“So what am I wearing then?” You messaged him.

“If this is your attempt at starting kinky phone sex, I believe it’s meant to start with me asking you to describe what you’re wearing, with the answer hopefully being nothing.”

“No you douche, tonight. What am I wearing tonight?”

“Douche?”

“Are we playing?”

“If there’s strikes to be earnt this evening then I’d say yes. But to make things clear, we’ll start when you get to the restaurant okay.”

“Good, so I can call you a douche up until then.”

“I suppose.”

“Lol. Now what am I wearing tonight?”

The reply came a few minutes later.

“Do you still have the jade coloured sundress you were to Rossis’ Fourth of July party two years ago?”

“I do.”

“That, with that black cardigan with the green buttons you wear to work sometimes. Sheer black panty hose and your black heels with the silver buckle. The matching green bra and panty set we bought. Wear your hair half up, half down with simple make up, no lip stick only clear gloss. Pictures please.”

“I thought I was only supposed to wear them with you?”

“You wear them when I tell you to and I’m telling you to. It’s either them, or no underwear. And that dress is pretty thin material.”

“I’ll wear them. I’ll send a picture when I’m done.”

You got ready, blow drying and straightening your hair and following his instructions. When you were done, you surveyed yourself in the mirror. He had pretty good taste, you looked nice.

You took a few photos, one of you fully clothed, and another two showing the underwear you were wearing, your dress lifted up and the v of the top half pulled down to prove you’d followed his instructions to the t. You pressed send, just as your buzzer signalling that Prentiss was outside sounded. She was picking you up in a taxi on her way.

Collecting your purse, you went down to meet Emily, climbing into the cab besides her.

“Hey.”

“Hey! You look nice.” She greeted you.

“Thanks, so do you.” You felt your phone buzz, tilting the screen slightly when you saw it was Spencer.

“Very nice. Beautiful and sexy in fact. Just remember one thing. Whilst we’re embarking on this little road to discovery, you are mine. You’ll attract attention dressed as you are, because you look stunning. But until you call this off, I’m the only one who will be allowed near your body, I’m the only one who you can think about fucking, the only one who is allowed to make you come other than yourself. You are mine. Understood?”

Loud and clear.

Fuck.

“Understood.”

“Good. Now let me know when you’re at the restaurant. I’ll expect a text every thirty minutes, even if it’s just a message to say ‘checking in’. That will do. Miss a check in and that’s a strike. Understood?”

“Understood.” You locked you phone and slipped it back into your bag.

“Everything okay? You look a bit flushed.” Emily commented.

“Fine! All good. Just a little warm.” You made a show of winding down the window slightly.

Ugh.. Tonight was going to be interesting.

….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a big ask but if you’re enjoying my content and you’re financially able to then you may consider buying me a Ko-Fi as a way of financially supporting my writing. Many thanks to you if you do, it means so much to me that anyone might enjoy my work enough to dontate to me
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/cherrywhisp


	11. Chapter 11

You entered the restaurant arm in arm with Emily, meeting Garcia in the lobby, her wide grin and neon shoes brightening the place up.

As the maitre de led you to your seats, you lagged behind.

19:03.

“I’m here.” You set an alarm for twenty eight minutes later, giving yourself time to excuse yourself to go the bathroom if you needed to.

An immediate reply.

“Excellent. 19:33 will be the next check in. At dinner, you’re drinking vodka martinis. You may have three in here. No more. Along with at least two glasses of water. For starter you’ll have Gorgonzala Mushrooms and your main will be Pollo Parmiggiano. If you have room for dessert, vanilla ice cream and the tiramisu. I know that Garcia is an instagram girl, I’ll be checking hers for photos of the food and drinks she’ll no doubt post.”

You chuckled under your breath. Penelope was indeed what you all jokingly referred to as an insta whore, whenever there was a team night out, photos of food, drinks, and toilet selfies ended up being posted throughout the night. Luckily, her settings were private.

You slid into the booth next to Emily, placing your phone on the leather seat beside you, tucking it just enough under your leg so that you’d feel it vibrate.

A waiter came over within a minute of you sitting down.

“Would you ladies care to see the drinks menu or do you know what you’re having.”

Emily looked at Garcia. “Wine?”

“White wine, Pino Grigio please, two bottles.” Garcia agreed. This was your standard drinking game. White wine at the restaurant, followed by shots or cocktails where ever you ended up.

“Actually ladies, I’m not feeling wine tonight. Could I get a vodka martini please?”

“Of course. I’ll be back shortly with your drinks.” The waiter handed each of you a food menu which you pretended to look engrossed in.

“Martini, Y/N. You feeling a little shaken but not stirred?” Emily asked you.

“Oh she definitely needs a stirring.” Garcia laughed.

“Yep, it’s been a while since I’ve had a good stirring ladies…  Speaking of which, Penny. When exactly are you and Derek gonna admit to each other that you’re secretly in love with each other?”

“Oh baby cakes, there’s nothing secret about our love.”

You played along with their banter, throwing comments backward and forwards until the waiter came back with your drinks. As predicted, Garcia pulled out her phone taking a photo, and seconds later you felt your phone vibrate with what you knew would be an instagram tag.

The waiter took your food order, you ordering exactly what Spencer had told you to and feeling a slight rush as you did so.

The conversation flowed between you three ladies as it always did, although you kept glancing at the silver wrist watch you had on. At 19:28, you made your excuses, and went to the bathroom.   
Waiting until 19:33 exactly, you texted Spencer.

“Checking in.”

“Good good. I’m out for an early dinner with my Mother too. Enjoying the martini?” He must have had his phone out and literally waiting for you to text as the reply was instant.

“It’s not what I’d normally drink but it’s enjoyable.”

“You seem to be finding that about a lot of things you wouldn’t normally do Y/N. 20:03 please.”

You reset your alarm for 20:01 and headed back to the table where your food had arrived. You tucked in, Emily and Garcia draining their first bottle of wine quickly and moving on to the second. They raised the bottle at you in offering, but you shook your head. You still hadn’t finished your first drink, although you were starting to feel slightly fuzzy already. It was strong.

Eight pm came and you felt your phone vibrating, this time just casually picking it up and texting “checking in” before resetting the alarm for 20:30.

“Everything okay?” Emily asked.

“Just my sister.” You told them, starting on the main course that had arrived and ordering another drink from a passing waiter, the girls asking for another bottle.

The night went on and you hit every one of your check ins until you got to the club.

Garcia had wanted to try a new bar that had opened and you missed your check in as you were stuck at the entrance desk, paying your cover. By the time you got to the toilets it was 11:07 and you had a message from Spencer.

“One strike.”

You felt a surge of excitement.

“I was paying to get in to a club. Do I go from the new time now? Also… What am I drinking here? I’ve had the three martinis I was allowed.”

“New time. 11:37 for the next one. Buy the girls a around of tequila shots and then get yourself a beer to chase it down with. Any brand will do. You can have two more shots, but that’s it as I know the girls will try to buy you more, and two more beers. You’re to stay out no later than 1:30am. ”

“Okay.”

You left the bathroom, spotting the girls at the bar and making your way through the crowds to them.

“What you drinking?” Garcia asked you, shouting to be heard over the music.

“I’ll get these!” You yelled back, leaning over the bar to get the bartenders attention.

“Three tequila slammers and three bottles of bud please.”

The bartender took you money and lined the shots up, limes and salt packets on a little dish to the side. As predicted, Garcia took a photo, posting it to her insta gram feed before you all knocked them back.

“Another round please bar keep!” Garcia instructed the bar tender, waving her money at him suggestively.

And so another round was had, you wincing at the sharp taste and the sudden buzz. Emily was just about to order round three when Penelope grabbed your wrists and tugged you over to the dance floor.

“This is my jam!”

Prentiss just looked at you and rolled her eyes slightly. When Penelope was drunk, every song was her jam. But still, you went with it, bumping and grinding up against each other like college students rather than the late twenties/early thirties that you all were.

One song merged into the next and between the tequila buzz and the pounding of the bass, you didn’t feel your phone vibrating signifying the next alarm. And when Emily dissappeared to the bar and came back with another round of shots, you were too distracted to feel the texts that were landing in your inbox.

A group of guys had started to inch closer to you on the dance floor, Garcia playfully flirting with them. When they actively started dancing behind you, you made your excuses and disappeared into the ladies, slamming one of the cubicles door shut and sitting down.

Pulling your phone out, you saw it was 12:48am.

What the fuck… How was it that time?

You had seven messages.

“Thats two strikes Y/N.”

“I expect an update in the next ten minutes or else it’s three. Unless there’s a good excuse.”

“Three strikes.”

“If there’s no update in the next fifteen minutes, I’m doubling the amount.”

“Six strikes.”

“Y/N?”

“Y/N, are you okay?”

The last one was sent three minutes ago and you quickly hit the call button, you didn’t trust yourself to text.

“I’m sorry.” You blurted out as soon as he answered.

“I was beginning to worry Y/N.”

“I know. I’m sorry. The music’s too loud and I couldn’t feel my phone.”

“You realise you have six strikes right now against you right?”

“I know.” You whispered, not daring to let your mind wonder how he would redeem those.

“For your sake, I hope you don’t rack up too many more tonight. Unless of course, you’re actually wanting to be punished?”

“No.”

Every inch of your body was screaming Yes Yes YES.

“Good. Although for my sake, I’m hoping you do rack up more. Having you naked in my apartment all evening and crawling around on all fours is definitely seeming like the next level of punishment for you.” His voice was cool, but breathy.

“I’d do that for you anyway….. ”

“Would you now?”

You leant your head against the side of the cubicle, right next to a Carly loves Dan graffiti love heart drawn in crude black marker. “Yes.”

“And have me paddle you from behind?”

“Fuuuck.” You groaned into the mouth piece and you heard him laugh.

“Y/N?” You heard a yell. “You in here?”

“Shit. I gotta go. ”

“I heard. I’ll let you off the rest of the check ins. Text me when you’re home okay.”

“Okay.” You hung up and slipped your phone into your back, finishing up and flushing.

When you unlocked the cubicle, you saw Emily leaning against the sink.

“Who were you talking to?”

“Me?….erm… No one.” You started washing your hands quickly, not meeting her gaze.

“Bull shit.” She over pronounced both words carefully. “I heard you. And you dissappeared in here almost as soon as those guys started making serious moves towards you. Are you…. Are you seeing someone?”

“NO!” Too loud Y/N, too loud. Emilys eyes narrowed.

“You are! What’s his name? Where did you meet him?”

Ah shit.

“Erm…. He’s an old flame from college. We bumped into each other a few months ago and hit it off again. His name…. ” You racked your brain quickly. “Is Dan… Daniel.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?!”

“It’s erm…. early days yet. I didn’t want to make a big deal out of things.” You dried your hands on a paper towel, discarding it into the bin and suddenly feeling sleepy.

“Well let us know as soon as it becomes a big deal. I won’t say anything okay, I’m guessing you don’t want people to know otherwise you’d have said.”

“Thanks Em. Listen.. I think I’m gonna get out of here, I’m beat.”

“Me too. Let’s find Penny and go.”

….

Forty five minutes later and you were home, peeling off your clothes and changing, then crawling into bed having placed a bottle of water onto your night stand.

“Home.. Sleepy.” You texted Spencer, struggling to focus on your screen. You were too old to be drinking tequila shots. And those vodka martinis had been strong.   
“It’s a shame your so sleepy Y/N. I was looking forward to directing a certain object into your underwear over the phone.”

As exciting as that sounded to you, you’d have probably passed out halfway through. And that was NOT sexy.

“Too tired… Another night.”

“I’ll hold you to that. Drink plenty of water and get some sleep then Snow White.”

“Huh?”

“You remind me of Snow White. The pale skin, dark hair and pink lips.”

“Night Spencer.”

“Night Snow.”  
….


	12. Chapter 12

When you woke up the next morning, you wanted to cry. How could three vodka martinis, three shots and three bottles of bud make you feel like someone had taken your head off your shoulders, played football with it, and then clamped it back on but upside down?

You weren’t cut out for this shit anymore.

Reaching for your water you saw that there was only a small amount left in the bottle. Funny. You didn’t remember drinking it all.

Ugh.

You hauled yourself upright gingerly, your head pounding as you staggered into your kitchen and yanked the fridge open, squinting at the contents.

Coke. You needed full fat coke. And painkillers.

You spied two cans in the back and pulled them both out, pressing one to your forehead.

Ahhh. Sweet relief.

Rummaging in your kitchen drawer, you found a blister pack of adadin and popped two, swallowing them down with the fizzy, treacle coloured liquid.

Your ears pricking up, you could hear singing coming from your bed room. Your cell going off.

Who was calling at this ungodly hour?

Although a quick glance at your wall clock told that it was in fact, noon.

Good job you did run all of your errands yesterday.

You lurched back to your bedroom and slumped back down on your bed, realising too late that you had an open can of coke in your hand.

For fuck sake. Your pajama top was now stained and soaked.

Screw it. At least you hadn’t gotten any on the sheets. There was no way you could have coped with changing bed covers today. You climbed back in and picked your phone up.

One missed call.

Spencer Reid.

You thought back to last night, remembering your drunken call in the toilet cubicle and Emily overhearing you.

Apparently you now had a boyfriend call Dan.

Brilliant.

At least she’d said she keep quiet. And unlike Garcia, Emily actually would.

You wriggled back under the covers and called him back, him answering on the third ring.

“Good morning, Snow. Sleep well?”

“Snow? What?…. Spencer my brain hurts….Oh wait.. I get it. Snow White. I remember. At least I think I do.”

He chuckled lowly at end of the phone.

“You did stick to your drinking limits I set you right?”

“I did indeed…. I blame the martinis, they were strong. If you were with me I’d have said that you were trying to get me drunk so you could take advantage of me.” You laughed.

“Y/N you know I’d never do that right?” Spencer was suddenly quiet and serious, sounding more like normal work Spencer.

Had you offended him?

“I know that. I was making a joke.”

“Good. Because that’s the last thing I want you thinking; that I’m trying to take advantage of you in any shape or form.” Still serious.

“Spencer, I know. I promise I know that. I was just trying to be funny.”

“Okay. I just wanted to be clear that’s all. I take it you’re feeling rough then?”

“I feel like I’ve gone ten rounds in a boxing ring against Morgan. And lost, badly.”

Another laugh.

“By the way. If Emily asks, not that she will but… I have a boyfriend called Dan okay.”

“Excuse me?”

“She overheard me in the toilet, talking to you last night. I had to give her a name. Fuck knows where Dan came from.”

A quick flash in your mind of a heart with Carly loves Dan written inside it. Ohhhhh…. Toilet wall graffiti to the rescue.

“Ah okay. So you’re dating a guy named Dan. And how does he compare to your previous lover?”

“Spencer Reid are you fishing for compliments here?”

“Maybe.”

“I’ve already told you that you were the best I’d had, something I still can’t believe forms a sentence with your name. No offence.”

“None taken.” You could hear a smile in his voice down the phone.

“So what are your plans anyway. I’d have thought you’d have been up and about already, it’s like 9am there isn’t it?”

“It is indeed. I’m… procrastinating. I thought maybe you could distract me for a bit.”

As tempted as you were to try and be a distraction, there was something in his tone.

“Reid, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to me please. You can tell me it’s none of my business, but don’t tell me nothings wrong. I can hear it.”

He was silent for a few moments and you were just about to bid him goodbye and tell him to text you later when he spoke again.

“My Mom called me a couple of weeks ago. She wanted me to come and see her this weekend because she wanted me to go and visit my Dad. He’s…. Sick.”

You knew Spencers relationship with his Father was extremely complicated. He’d abandoned Reid and his Mother when Reid was just a child and although he’d later discovered that there’d been underlying reasons, he’d still never forgiven him for it. For leaving him to deal with his Moms issues alone. For moving ten miles up the road and never checking in.

“Sick?”

Spencer cleared his throat. “Cancer sick…..Terminal. He’d been trying to call me for a while but I’ve… I’d been ignoring his calls. He’s in a hospice. Waiting……”

Waiting to die, you knew he meant.

“Oh Spence… Why didn’t you tell any of us. Why didn’t you tell me? I’d have come with you or something.”

Despite what you were doing together, he was your friend first and foremost. A very good friend who you’d hate to see hurt. And losing a parent, even one you didn’t have a relationship with, would hurt anyone.

“Because I didn’t know if I was going to see him or not. My Mom convinced me yesterday that I need to. Because when he goes, it’ll be down to me to make arrangements. He never remarried, I’m his only next of kin.”

“Spencer… ”

“I don’t want to see him. But I know that I should. So I’m going. And then I’m coming home.”

“You’re doing the right thing.”

“So the nurses at Moms hospital keep telling me. I just don’t want to think about what I’m doing, hence wanting a distraction. And you’re a very good distraction.”

“Erm thanks. I think.”

“So what are your plans for the day, Snow?” He was trying put the normality back into his voice, trying to sound cheerful.

“If you keep calling me that, I’ll have to start referring to you as Prince Charming. And…. I was planning on sleeping off this hangover. That you caused by making me drink three vodka martinis.”

“Hey I didn’t say you had to drink three. Just that you could have no more than three.”

Shit… He did. Balls. Pay attention to the rules more, Y/N.

“You know what’s meant to be a excellent hangover cure?”

“No but I’m sure the fountain of all knowledge is going to tell me.”

“Sex. Well… Orgasms.”

“You’re two and a half thousand miles away from me Spencer.”

“And? I recall buying you some objects that would assist with said orgasm. Things I’d have liked for you to use on yourself last night. Purple things specifically.”

“I don’t have the energy to try and fuck myself with a fake purple penis today, thank you very much.”

“Spoil sport.”

Amazing. Spencer Reid teasing you because you didn’t want to masturbate.

“I need more sleep, and you need to go and do things. So stop putting them off and go and do them. What time do you get back?”

“My flight lands at 9:30pm. I should be home by 10:30pm.”

“Let me know how it goes okay?”

“I will. Sweet dreams, Snow.” He sighed.

“Talk to ya later Prince Charming.”

You tucked your phone back under your pillow and pulled your eye mask over your face to block on the sunlight that was trying to sneak through your windows.

And then you slept.


	13. Chapter 13

When you awoke again a few hours later you felt slightly better. Still like a zombie, but one that could function with some resemblance to a human being.

Your phone told that it was four thirty in the afternoon, so you texted the girls to see how they were holding up.

Penelope was still in bed dying. She’d called Morgan at 10am and demanded that he bring her breakfast and then forced him to stay with her the whole day watching movies. That boy was so whipped for her, yet he didn’t even realise it. Or he did, and he didn’t care.

Emily had apparently been up at the crack of dawn, gone for a ten mile fun and then cleaned her apartment from top to bottom. She was now getting ready to go out for food and drinks with some old friends.

How was the oldest out of the three of you actually managing to function? That just didn’t seem fair.

Spencer would probably be either boarding right now, or in the air depending. You wondered how his meeting with his dad had gone, feeling extremely sad for him.

Your own relationship with your parents was fantastic. They’d been together for thirty five years now and still seemed as happy as ever. You were the middle child, your sisters being two years older and then two years younger. You’d been born and raised in Virginia, them only living an hours drive from you. You tried to see them at least once a month but it was hard with work.

Your pajama shirt felt sticky against your chest from the coke you spilt earlier so you peeled it off, tossing it into the hamper in the corner of the room and mentally high fiving yourself for a perfect shot. You lay back down, in just your pants. You’d go for a bath in a bit, and then think about ordering some food. Chinese should kill off the remnants of this hangover.

Yes, you’d curl up on the sofa with Chinese, maybe watch a film or something.

Picking your phone back up, you swiped through Penelopes instagram photos from last night, grinning at them. You really did look good, and you didn’t mind thinking so. The outfit Spencer had told you to wear had excentuated your cleavage, nipping you in at the waist and flaring out again at the hips.

You clicked onto your own personal camera roll on your phone, looking at the pictures you’d sent to him last night, almost not believing you’d been so bold as to send ones with the skirt lifted up and your top pulled down. You swiped right again.

Oh.

You were greeted with a photo of your naked body, taken in Spencers bedroom the morning after.

Your creamy white skin, with pink markings on your buttocks. You swiped again to the zoomed in photo you’d taken, this one concentrating solely on your derriere, the contrast between the pink and cream astonishing.

It looked almost like sunburn but just isolated to one specific area.

Except you knew it wasn’t sunburn. You and only you and one other person knew that it had come from being bent over the arm of Spencers couch and smacked.

You wriggled uncomfortably on your bed, your bare chest rubbing against your duvet, a pleasant feeling surging through you.

Your nipples had puckered and had brushed against the fabric. You were turned on.

Looking at pictures of your own body was getting you all hot and bothered.

That felt so wrong.

Yet it wasn’t your body that was flustering you. It was the markings on it and knowing how they’d got there.

You let one hand trail across your chest, lightly brushing over your breasts and gasping as your fingertips grazed over your nipples.

Fuck…

Still staring at the image in front of you, you began to trace the outline of the pebbled skin in the centre of your breast, letting your finger brush against the hardened peak every so often.

Ugh. That felt so good.

Maybe Spencer was right. Maybe an orgasm was the perfect cure.

You pinched your nipple a few times, pulling and tweaking it as hard as you dared, biting your lip and feeling dampness between your thighs.

Fuck fuck fuck.

You dropped your phone down to the side of the bed and reached between your legs, dragging the fabric of your cotton panties over your sensitive area letting out a gasp as you slid them over your clit. You could feel how excited you were, the cotton already soaked.

Reaching inside your underwear, you found your now throbbing bud and started to rub. Closing your eyes you thought back to your two nights with Spencer, imagining that the hand between your legs was his and that it was his deft fingers that were teasing your chest.

Writhing against the bed, you pushed your legs lightly together, the added pressure exciting you further. Remembering the anticipation you felt as you’d been bent over his couch, you rubbed hard letting out a gasp as you imagined the sting of the first slap and the force at which you’d been thrust against the furniture.

Yes. Fucking yes.

You pinched and pulled at your breast with more ferocity as you remembered the second and third smacks, feeling your juices seeping from between your legs as you imagined the final one, moaning as your legs began to tremble.

Oh god…Oh.

Recalling how good it had felt as Spencer had then thrust himself into you, his lean thighs hitting against your almost burning skin, you bought yourself to orgasm, quivering and gasping as the throbbing between your legs overtook your body and you came.

Fucking hell….

Jesus.

Huh.

You definitely did feel better.

So much better.

Wow.

…..

You bathed, straightened your hair and restocked your go bag with clean clothes and new toiletries ready for work tomorrow.

It was 8.30pm and you’d just placed your order at your favorite take out restaurant, ordering enough to keep you in leftovers for the next week in order to meet the minium delivery charge. You were in your Pj’s and channel surfing, not finding anything that took your fancy.

Seeing an old episode of Dr Who, you thought of Spencer.

“Hope everything went okay today.” You text him, surprised to receive an almost immediate reply.

“It was emotionally draining. I’m just about to drive home, I’m beat. I just want food and then bed.”

“Okay. Drive safely, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I’m here if you need me.”

“I know you are. Thank you. I don’t ask for hugs very often but I could so use one right now. Can I cash one in tomorrow.”

“Sure.”

You put your phone down and then picked it back up again five minutes later, having come to a decision.

Calling the takeout place, you changed your order to collection and then threw some clothes into another bag.

Shrugging a parker coat over your pj’s and stuffing your feet into old vans, you headed out, overnight bag, go bag and handbag all in hand.

By the time you pulled up to Spencers, parking in the empty space next to him, you had no idea how you were going to carry all these bags, plus the take out food you’d bought up to his apartment.

You actually had no idea if he’d even want you here either, but you wouldn’t be offended if he didn’t. But he’d asked for hugs, so here you were.

Hugs and Chinese food in hand.

You called him.

“Y/N?” He sounded exhausted.

“Dude, I’m in your parking lot. I come bearing hugs and Chinese food. But I’ll go if you’d prefer to be alone. If not, I need a hand. I can’t carry all this shit upstairs.”

“I’ll be right down.” He disconnected and you stood, your passenger door open, tapping your feet in the cold.

He appeared two minutes later, already in his pajamas even though he couldn’t have been home for longer than ten minutes.

“You take the food and I’ll bring my bags. I erm… Wasn’t sure if you’d actually want me here or how long for so I bought clothes for tomorrow.”

He gave you a small smile and you locked your car and followed him upstairs.

He set the food down on his kitchen counter as you hung your coat up and placed your bags by his bedroom door, before following him onto the kitchen where he was dishing out food.

“Hey.” Reaching out, you placed your hand on his arm stilling his movements.

“Is it okay that I’m here? I can leave.”

He turned and you saw the sadness in his eyes. Without hesitating you reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling your friend embrace you back tightly, his face nuzzling into the crook of your neck.

You held him wordlessly for a few moments, stroking his soft messy hair and hearing him sniff before he pulled away.

“Thanks Snow, I needed that.”

“Anytime. And you know you can’t call me that at work. Derek will wonder why the sudden nickname.”

“And I can hardly tell him that’s it’s come from seeing your dark hair and pink lips against your pale skin can I? Well I could, but then I’d been tempted to explain that it’s not just your head hair or the lips on your face I’m referring to.”

You just shook your head at him, trying to hide a smile at his comments.

Taking your food through to his lounge you sat, eating together and talking.

Spencer told you how upset his Mother had actually been, despite everything that had happened between Diana and William Reid, they still had been man and wife and he was the father of her only child, her pride and joy. She’d also been angry and frustrated at Reid’s initial refusal to go and see his father, telling him he’d regret it if he didn’t go.

You could understand both points of view. Spencer was incredibly angry with his Dad still, but William had asked to see him and he’d refused. His reasoning being that his Dad had abandoned him in his time of need so he would reciprocate.

The nurses at his Moms home had talked him around, telling him that it meant a lot to his Mother and that if he didn’t say goodbye, he’d never forgive himself. And so he’d gone.

Spencers shoulders had grown heavy as he told you how frail his father had looked, his skin almost translucent and IVs pumping into his arms keeping him comfortable. The doctors had said he didn’t have long, a few months at most.

You finished eating and you suggested you get into bed and finish talking, Spencer seeming ready the fall asleep at any minute. He agreed and you quickly cleared away and locked up, setting alarms for the morning.

He settled in close to you on the bed, sighing into the darkness.

“He apologised to me Y/N. Over and over. And told me how much of a mistake he’d made by not being in my life and could I ever forgive him. He told me he loved me and that he was so proud to be my Dad .”

“What did you say back to him?”

“I told him I could never forgive him for walking out on me and my Mom and that he had no right calling himself my Father. And then I left.” His voice cracked and you could hear him crying in the dark.

Shit….

“Shh Shh come here.” You lifted your arm, your friend curling around you and resting his head on your chest, his tears soaking your t-shirt.

You stroked his hair as he cried.

“It’s okay…. Shhh… It’s okay.” You soothed over and over.

You weren’t sure how long it was until he fell asleep, his hands clenching at your shirt.

You fell asleep with your hand tangled in his hair.


	14. Chapter 14

When your alarm woke you up the next morning, Spencer was still sprawled over your chest. His grip on your pajama shirt had loosened during the night but his arm was still wrapped around you.

You moved to grab your phone, swiping the alarm off and Spencer stirred, sliding off you and back to his own side of the bed when he realised where his head was.

“You didn’t have to move you know, I tend to set my alarms super early so I can snooze on and off. How are you feeling?”

He looked like hell, his eyes red rimmed and the shadows underneath more prominent than normal even though you both seemed to have slept for a good seven hours.

He made a ‘meh’ sound before rolling on to his side and facing away from you.

“Reid, come on. Talk to me.” You scooted closer, feeling him stiffen.

“Spencer?”

“What!?”

“Don’t snap at me. I’m trying to be your friend here.”

He sighed and coughed, clearing his throat.

“I’m sorry. I’m just…. not sure how to feel about this. I mean, he’s my Dad. But I hate him. And now he’s dying. I should feel sad. The look on his face when he asked for my forgiveness was so… pathetic. And I feel like the worlds worst person because of the satisfaction it gave me to tell him no.”

You reached out and placed your hand on his side, just above his hip bone.

“Do you really feel that strongly that you can’t at least tell him that you forgive him, you don’t have to mean it? He’s probably in a lot of pain right now already. I know he can’t make what he’s done right, but…. Spence, he’s dying. He’s probably sitting there in his hospital room, going through a list of regrets he has and you can bet that not being there for you will be number one.”

Reid rolled back over so he was flat again, and shook the hair out of his eyes.

“He said that. That not seeing me grow up was his biggest regret. That, and hurting my Mom by leaving.”

“There you go then.”

He closed his eyes, rubbing them with the heels of his hands.

“I don’t want to see him again though.”

“So write him a letter. And send it to the hospice. You don’t have to mean it but it will give a dying man some peace. He may not have played a huge part in your life Spencer, but he helped bring you into this world.”

He didn’t speak for so long after that, that you worried he’d gone back to sleep.   
You grabbed your phone again checking the clock. Still plenty of time to get ready and get to work.

“Y/N?” His voice small and defeated.

“Hmmmm.”

“Thanks for being you. For knowing that I needed a friend last night, when I didn’t want to ask.”

“Spence, we may have a slightly unconventional friendship right now but we are that, friends. Pretty good ones too. I’m here for you, whenever and wherever. I mean that. You want another hug? Then we have to get up, we both need to shower and that takes time.”

“We could always shower together, that would save time.”

You punched him lightly on the arm, glad to hear he was able to joke again. “No more hugs for you. Perv…..”

….

Spencer had been only mildly subdued at work, not enough for the others to notice though and luckily the week had passed quickly.

The team didn’t have a case, so the time was spent updating and reviewing old files and sorting through the never ending pile of cold cases that always got shipped up to the BAU.

Spencer and Rossi were lecturing in a neighbouring town, whilst Morgan was helping out at the Academy, speaking with new recruits.

As much as you enjoyed the chase and catching the “bad guys”, you also enjoyed spending time in the office, catching up on the gossip and bantering with your co workers. It also gave you all chance to catch up with mounds of filing that always accumulated.

By the time Friday rolled around and you still didn’t have a case, you were looking forward to the weekend.

“So, are you seeing Dan this weekend?”

You and Emily were seated at the tables in front of the break out area, her eating an apple and you working your way through a bag of Reeses Miniature Peanut Butter Cups. You only had an hour before clocking off time, you all praying that a case didn’t come in at the last minute.

Spencer was stood at the coffee machine refuelling, and you saw his ears prick up at the name Dan, him turning his body oh so slightly.

“Erm… Yes. I think. Providing we don’t get called away.”

“So what are you doing together? Is he taking you anywhere fancy?”

“Erm….. I don’t actually know. He mentioned maybe a play or something?”

You didn’t know, Spencer had told you to think about what you wanted to try next but you hadn’t.

Your evenings had been spent clocking some long overdue gym hours and spending time with friends. You really hadn’t spent much time thinking about your weekend plans, you almost didn’t want to let yourself, knowing that as soon as you started thinking about it, you wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Well don’t leave it too late if you’re wanting to catch a show, all of the good seats will be sold out.”

“I guess.” Hmmmm.

“Have you banged him yet?”

“Em!” You choked on a piece of chocolate coated peanut butter, reaching for your water bottle to rinse it down. You could see Spencer smirking out of the corner of your eye, stirring his coffee very slowly.

She shrugged and grinned. “Oh come on, don’t start acting all coy now. I remember you texting me after Sam and telling me how he was so big you wanted to take photos and frame them because you didn’t think anyone would believe you.”

Shit. Damn it… You’d been going through a dry spell at that time and had spent the evening flirting with a sandy haired bartender that worked at a bar you and Emily used to visit.

“He was pretty big. So much so that the actual sex wasn’t even that great. It hurt to walk the next day, and not in a good way. He may have been big, but he definitely didn’t know what to do with it.”

“So does Dan know what to do with his then? Is he good?”

You saw Spencer turn around, now leaning against the counter with his coffee cup pressed to his lips. Emily followed your gaze, seeing him stood there.

“Don’t mind him…. It’s just Reid. Spill.”

Just Reid. Oh if only she fucking knew.

“Fine. Yes we have. And yes. It was very good.”

His faced twitched, dimples starting to form where he was grinning.

“Marks out of ten?”

You thought about it very carefully.

“Eight.”

His smile dropped, turning into a frown.

“Only an eight?”

“Yup. He was good, but I’d have liked to come a few more times. One orgasm per encounter isn’t acceptable.”

“Hey, it’s more than some girls get.”

“True that.”

She tossed her core in to the bin and walked back to her desk, you finally making eye contact with Reid.

He took Emilys seat and leaned in, his voice barely above a whisper.

“You know, some ‘people’…. ” The air quotations signifying he was referring to people in the scene. “Would consider an eight to be an insult, and would double and then triple the amount of strikes that ‘someone’ else, might already have against them.”

“Then it’s a good job we’re at work and not playing in your apartment isn’t it?”

“A very good job, Snow.”

“Do you consider an eight to be an insult then…… Dan?”

“Nope. Because we were only just beginning. It’ll be a ten by the end of the weekend. Trust me. I don’t need a huge cock to take away your ability to walk.”

“I didn’t mean….. ”

“Oh hush, I’m not in the least bit insecure about that. I’m above the male average, and there’s plenty of ways to get you off with out that anyway. Plenty.”

With that, he stood and strutted back to his own desk.

Five o'clock came and Hotch dismissed you all, with the reminder that an easy week, probably meant for double the work the next.

The ride home with Spencer was quiet, you almost scared to ask what the plans were, making idle chitchat instead.

When you pulled up outside his building, he turned to you.

“Go home and pack. Do not shower. I want you back here no later than seven pm. Bring clothes for going out in the day time and something respectable looking for the evening. Bring the matching underwear set with the ties, the purple peek a boo bra with the crotchless panties and bring the stockings. Pack your tight black pencil skirt you were wearing two Mondays ago, with a white shirt. And bring your glasses.”

“The classic sexy Secretary look? Bit clichéd don’t you think?”

“If I’m thinking correctly, I’d have guessed it was that film that spurred your interest in this scene in the first place, and given the little twitch you just showed then, I know I’m right. Not a terrible portrayal of BDSM in a functioning relationship actually. And it’s not a given that you’ll be wearing them, but I want options.”

“Okay.”

“Red and yellow at any time alright, Snow?”

“Alright.”

“And on Monday, I’ll be overhearing a conversation between you and Emily where you tell her that Dan, has been bumped up to a ten.”

“Sure thing….. Dan.”

He unbuckled his seat belt and slid out of the car. “Hurry along now, Snow. I’ll be waiting.”


	15. Chapter 15

You stood in front of Spencers apartment door and checked your watch. Five minutes to seven.

Hesitating only slightly, you reminded yourself again. “Red and yellow”.

And then you raised your hand and knocked.

“Y/N. Right on time, just the way you should be. Come in, come in.” He smiled and opened the door wide for you to step through.

“I assume you’ve not eaten at all? Or showered as I told you not to?”

You nodded, seeing his own hair was damp and he was dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a faded t-shirt. His feet were bare.

“Good. Dinner will be arriving shortly anyway. I’ve ordered from that gourmet restaurant that does take out on Second. The one Emily always talks about.”

“I think she’s on a first name basis with the owners.” You replied.

“I’m fairly certain she is. Anyway, you take your steak well done right?”

No. And he knew you didn’t. You’d ordered steak around him enough that he knew you ate it rare, instructing the wait staff to have the chef show it to the grill, but that was it. He watched for your reaction.

“Erm, yes. Well done is fine.” You said carefully. Was this the start?

“With vegetables rather than fries right?”

Okay. You could eat that. You wouldn’t enjoy it, but you’d eat it.

“What’s for dessert?”

“Ice cream. Mint chocolate. I bought strawberries as well, and chocolate sauce. Bit cliché but I know you like them.”

So he’d stuck with your favourite desserts which made you wonder if there was going to be a catch.

“Sounds delicious.”

“It does doesn’t it? You only get dessert if you clear your plate though.”

“That’s fine.”

“Excellent. Now. Shower time. For both of us.”

“Together?” You looked at him confused. He’d clearly already showered.

“Kind of.” He reached for your bag with one hand and took your hand with the other, leading you into his bedroom and placing your bag on his bed.

“Strip. And if you refuse a command for longer than twenty seconds, then I’ll add a strike. Just so we’re clear here.”

“Alright.”

You did as he asked, folding your clothes carefully as you removed them. You’d bought your own toiletries with you this time and moved towards your bag to retrieve them. You still felt slightly self conscious being completely naked around him, especially with him being clothed but you were getting there.

Spencer walked off towards his bathroom, beckoning you to follow him which you did, hearing his shower turning on as you entered the room.

“Okay. It’s all yours. Hop in…. ” He made no move to undress himself or to leave.

“You’re going to watch?”

“Yes. So don’t pull the curtain shut. Feel free to adjust the temperature so that it’s comfortable. Clocks ticking Y/N. Get in.”

Showering with someone, wasn’t weird. Showering in front of someone? Hmmmm.

But the clock was ticking….

Alrighty then. You climbed in and assembled your toiletries so that they were easily reachable, adjusting the temperature accordingly. And you began to shower, trying to go about your normal routine as if he wasn’t there, watching.

But he was, and every so often you glanced over and catch sight of him stood, leanings against his bathroom wall, his arms folded across his chest and his lips pursed.

You washed and conditioned your hair and then bent to shave your legs. That didn’t real too weird. Shaving your armpits was though, it felt oddly intimate seeing him watching you do that.

“Is there anywhere else you want me to… Erm… shave?” You weren’t really sure how this was going to go. You’d never been one for going fully shaven down there, you’d tried it a few times and each time it always looked you were smuggling a ten year old girl in your pants. Instead you just kept it tidy, nicely trimmed and in a neat strip, with regular trips to the waxers to keep it that way. That had been one of your errands last weekend in fact.

“No its fine how it is Y/N. Completely bare kind of creeps me out, so bear that in mind.”

“Will do.”

You reached for your sponge, squirting some coconut scented body wash onto it and started lathering up your torso and legs. When it came to washing between your legs, you stilled.

Huh.

“Carry on. I need to make sure your clean everywhere.”

The way he’d said everywhere, made you look at him again. And as you ran you eyes down his body quickly you could see that telltale bulge pressing against his jeans.

Knowing that watching you was making him hard, spurred you on.

You rubbed the sponge between your legs cleaning as you normally would, before discarding it and using your hand to get to the harder to reach places, feeling a different sort of wetness as you did. Turning around so the spray was running down your back, you bent forward slightly and ran your hand between your cheeks.

“Everywhere Y/N. All of the nooks and crannies.”

You complied, feeling your face burning against the water as you cleaned around and just inside your holes, making sure you were as clean you could be. Oh fuck, he wasn’t going to make you use one of those things was he. A douche would NOT, be sexy? Turning yourself back around so the spray was against your front, you washed your hands and fingers carefully, before turning back to him.

“Am I done?”

“Yes you are. Good girl. Now, there’s a night gown I picked up in Vegas last week in a bag on your side of the bed. I’ll leave you to brush your teeth in peace as food should be arriving any second.”

As if on cue, his door sounded.

“Moisturise and dry your hair quickly. Not with the blow dryer, just lightly towel dry and leave it loose. Put the night gown on and then join me for dinner.”

You nodded and flicked off the shower, climbing out and wrapping a fluffy towel around your middle as he left the room, and then another around you hair.

Your brushed quickly and then padded back to his bedroom, spying the bag on his bed. Agent Provocateur. Nice one Spence.

Sitting down, you reached into the bag and pulled out a tissue wrapped neglige. Pretty. But also very flimsy and wouldn’t cover much of you.

Obviously that was the idea.

You moisturised and lightly dried your hair, enough so that it wouldn’t drip before pulling on the ‘night gown’ and standing up.

It was made from purple lace, being almost completely sheer, the material soft and sensual on your skin. It stopped just below your butt and was sheer enough that you could see the thin strip of hair between your legs through it.

You felt incredibly sexy and desirable wearing it, it was a perfect fit, cupping your breasts just right. There was nothing else in the bag with it so you adjusted your hair slightly, and went to see what the rest of the night would hold for you.

When you entered Spencers living room, you could see that his dining table had been set and candles lit, music playing softly in the background.

Next to each spot, was a small leather folder, the type that menus were presented in at restaurants. A pen was resting on top of one folder.

“Snow, you sit here please.” He came up behind you and pressed lightly on your shoulder, pushing you towards the seat with the pen next to it.

“I must say, you look fucking sexy. Purple definitely suits you.”

“Erm, thanks.” You sat down, the leather base on the chair cool against your butt.

Spencer disappeared back to the kitchen and bought out two plates, setting one down in front of you and in another in front of where he’d be seated.

Oh.

“I wasn’t going to let you starve Y/N. But you still need to clear the plate.”

You’d expected a full plate of food you wouldn’t enjoy, but instead it was half and half.

Two separate halves of a steak, one half rare, the other well done. A small portion of vegetables and a small portion of fries.

His plate contained a full steak, and a full portion of fries. Spencer rarely ate healthily voluntarily, it was rather amazing how he remained so lean.

He must have ordered three meals.

Seating himself, he poured two glasses of white wine, only filling them half way and topping them up with soda water.

“So.” He addressed you, pointedly looking at the leather bound folders.

“I was wondering when you were going to explain. So is THIS where you pull out a Christian Grey style contract.”

He laughed and pushed a loose lock of hair back.

“Nope, I told you, I don’t do that.”

“So what are these then?”

“A game.”

“A game? Isn’t this whole thing a game?”

“Essentially yes, one you stop at any time. This one though, is called Choose Your Own Adventure. It decides what we do tonight. Do you wanna play?”

Did you want to play?

You were sat in Spencer Reid’s apartment wearing a purple scrap of fabric that barely covered your nipples.

“Of course I wanna play.”


	16. Chapter 16

Spencer explained his game to you as you both ate your dinner, you taking a bite of the over cooked steak and vegetables, followed by a bite of the steak and hand cut fries that you really just wanted a whole plate of.

The apartment was at the perfect temperature, not too hot or cold so although you did still feel somewhat exposed, you weren’t uncomfortable at least.

“So, in this folder is a list of statements that essentially all begin with the world ‘Tonight’. It’s broken down into sections. The first section is ‘Tonight you will…’ and the second section is ‘Tonight, we will use’. The third section just asks you to list some numbers, but they will correspond with a 'Tonight X will happen this many times’. You’ll go through and answer either yes, no or a number to each point and then when you’re done, you’ll select some more numbers at random, from a bag. What ever numbers you select, we’ll do. Or won’t, depending on how you’ve answered.”

You think you followed him. “So statement one could be 'Tonight you will…. suck me off’ and I answer either yes or no to it. Then if number one comes out of the bag, we either do it or not?”

“Exactly.” He was grinning at you, as you cleaned the last bit of food away from your plate.

“Okay. That sounds fun.” You just wouldn’t tick yes to the things you weren’t keen on. Easy. Although you knew that even if you did answer yes to something, you wouldn’t have to do it if you really didn’t want to. So where was the thrill?

“Great. So, you can open your folder and start answering. Take your time.”

You pushed your empty plate and cutlery forward, placing the folder in front of you and opening it.

In front of you was a piece of paper, numbered one to twenty and split in three sections.

“Where are the statements?” Confusion, the page was blank apart from the numbers and section headings.

“In my folder.” He replied, his eyes on yours. He rolled his bottom lip into his mouth, releasing it slowly.

“So are you going to read them out so that I can answer?”

“Nope.” The corner of his mouth travelling upwards in a smirk.

“So how do I know what I’m….. Ohhhhh. I don’t.”

Thats where the thrill was. You were answering yes or no, but you didn’t know what to.

“Exactly.”

Alright. This could be interesting.

You picked up the pen and started working your way down the list, randomly selecting yes, no or writing a figure where applicable. It specified between one and ten.

Every so often you heard Spencer tut, or suck in his breath.

“Oooh, that’s a shame. I was hoping you’d answer yes to that one.”

“Ten Y/N. Really?”

“Oh you’re going to like that one.”

“Spencer…. You’re distracting me.”

“I know. But you’ve been distracting me too. Do you know how frustrating it is sitting here and not touching you. Your nipples are so fucking hard against that night dress….. They’re begging to be sucked.”

Ugh…. It was a good job the seat below you was leather and would wipe clean easily.

“Seriously Y/N. Your body is so perfect.”

“It’s really not Spence. I’ve got cellulite and stretchmarks. I’ll admit that I don’t mind my figure, working where we do keeps me reasonably fit and toned at least. But I’m far from perfect.”

Spencer rose from the table and walked around to your seat, kneeling on the floor in front of you and placing his hands on your thighs, turning you to him.

“Y/N. Your body is perfect to me. Accept it. Love the things you see as an imperfection because they make your skin and your body unique to you. Don’t let me hear you contradict me again. I adore your body, I would spend all night worshipping it if you let me.”

He lowered his head and pressed his lips against your legs, kissing each thigh in turn.

“Perfect.”

Having him spending all night worshipping you sounded like heaven, and you were pretty sure his words had turned your insides to mush.

He stood again and returned to his seat, reaching for a small velvet bag before he did so.

“So. Shall we see what this worship will actually entail?”

You nodded, both nervous and excited. He raised his hand and tossed the velvet bag at you. You reached for it, catching it and mentally high fiving yourself for your reflexes.

You tugged on the draw string seeing that the bag was full of marbles, each with a number painted onto them.

“So, I just pull them out? How many?”

He narrowed his eyes slightly, thinking. Leaning forward, he rested his head on his hand, stroking his chin.

“Shall we say five, and we’ll see what we come up with. Choose a marble and read the number out along with what your answer was. And then I’ll tell you the statement. You can check them yourself if you like.”

Adjusting yourself on the chair, you reached into the bag and pulled out the first a marble, turning the smooth cool ball over in the palm of your hand.

“Fourteen. And my answer was yes.” You placed the marble on the open folder, watching it roll slightly until it stopped in the crease of the binder.

“Fourteen. Alright. That was from the Tonight We Will Use section. So it looks like we’ll be playing with ice and fire later.”

“Fire?” Alarm in your voice.

“Candle wax Y/N. Candle wax.”

Phew…..

“Next one?” He asked and you reached inside the bag again and pulled out another ball.

“Three. And my answer was no.”

He checked his own sheet. “I think you’ll be pleased you answered no to that. I’m not sure you’re quite ready for that and I’ll be honest, I’m not sure I’d be ready for you to do it. But it was an old game sheet which I’ve not updated.”

“Explain.” You raised your glass to your mouth, taking a drink.

“Tonight you WON’T be anally penatrating your partner.”

You nearly spat your drink out, managing to swallow it quickly and compose yourself.

“You’d actually want me to do that? How would that even work?”

“Male G spot, Y/N. And…. With a strap on of course.” He looked amused at your reaction and you could feel yourself flushing red and the mental image you now hand of you fucking Spencer from behind.

Just what the hell.

“I’m just gonna pick another out okay.”

You reached in to the bag and selected another marble. “Nineteen and the answer was five.”

He smirked.“The number of times you’ll be bought to the edge of orgasm before you’re allowed to come.”

Fucking brilliant. Five ….

You were totally going to be begging by the end of this and the look on his face told you that he knew it.

“Another one, Y/N?”

Okay. Another one. You pulled out another and checked the number again your paper.

“It’s another number. Ten.”

“The number of times you will be paddled.”

“Paddled….. Those things that look like the backs of hair brushes?”

“Yup. I have a wooden one and a plastic one. I’ll let you choose which one when it come round to it. Next?”

You already had your fingers in the bag, ready to pull out another.

“Four. Yes.”

“Fantastic. I’ve been waiting to find out what your lips would feel like around my cock. Looks like I’ll be finding out.”

And that meant you’d finally get to actually see him.

“Just so you know, the statement in full is: Tonight you will give and receive oral sex. So I’ll be tasting you too. Perhaps whilst you’re sucking.”

Fuck…

“Not that you’ll be allowed to finish.”

Fuuuck.

“Do you wanna choose another?”

“Well, I kinda wanna know what my six strikes are going to be cashed in as.”

“I’m saving them for tomorrow. You might acrue more by not doing something I ask this evening.”

“Okay. I’ll choose another. Eleven. And yes.”

Consulting his list, he pursed his lips.

“Ever worn nipple clamps Y/N?”

“Nope… But I’m guessing I will be, right?”

“You got it.”

“Fine. Question…. So this has dictated how many times I’ll be bought to the edge before I can come. What about you? Do you get to finish whenever?”

“Good question. And the answer is yes. Although this will mainly be about you. But if I want to come, I’ll come. If you’re doing something to me and I’m near and I want you to stop, you’ll stop. Spit or swallow by the way?”

“Generally depends on my mood, and where I am. But you’re the boss, so you tell me right?”

He smiled. “Thats right. I do. So swallow I think. But I’ll let you know. Now…I’m going to clean these plates away and bring dessert out. Climb up on the table and take that night dress off please?”

“Huh?”

He stood and gathered up the plates before turning to you.

“Dessert time. You’re going to be my dish. Get naked and lie down on the table Y/N.”

Jesus fucking christ….


	17. Chapter 17

You stood, watching as Reid cleared the rest of the plates and glasses away and then whipped the table cloth off the table, heading back to his kitchen area.

Get naked and lie down, he’d said.

He was going to eat dessert off of you.

He was going to EAT off you. Like…. Ugh.

Well at least you were clean. For now.

“Clocks ticking Y/N.” You heard Spencer call from his kitchen, the sounds of a fridge freezer opening and shutting.

“Spence?” You replied, pulling the purple night gown over your head and climbing onto the table, sitting in the middle with your legs pressed tightly together.

“Yeah?” He reappeared, a tub of ice-cream in one hand and a bowl of strawberries in the other, a chocolate sauce bottle tucked under his arm.

“If I’m your dish, where’s mine?”

He grinned and placed the items down on the wooden surface next to you.

“Oh don’t you worry, you won’t be missing out.” He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip before continuing. “Do you object if we combine two in one here… Ice-cream the cold part if I grab some candles?”

“You can… But I’m a bit apprehensive about that. Like.. Will it burn?”

“Y/N, you wax right? One of the most sensitive areas of your body and you wax it. It’s not exactly the same because it’s a different kind of wax, but it’s not too dissimilar to that heat.”

“How do you even…. Spencer? Really?”

No way.

NO WAY.

“Not currently no. In the past, yes. But like you, I find it disturbing looking down and seeing no hair at all on my nether regions. It’s tidy, but not bare. You’ll see later.”

Why yes, if you had his cock in your mouth you definitely would.

“The wax in the candles we’ll use will have a lower melting temperature than others. So the wax will be hot but it shouldn’t scald you or be painful. Just a short sharp burn, and then it will cool. But if it’s more sensitive for you than I think it will be, then just say yellow twice, and we can stop that part of play. We’ll eat first anyway. I don’t particularly enjoy candle wax mixed in with my ice-cream. Alright?”

“Alright.”

“Good, now lie flat please. This might get messy.”

You obliged, twisting your hair into a make shift pony tail so that it was kept in one place as you lay down.

Spencer disappeared again for a few moments, returning with four coloured tins and a lighter. Removing the lids, he sparked the lighter, igniting the four candles and lining them up on the shelf that was to the side of the dining table.

“How do you feel about whipped cream Y/N?”

“Strawberries, ice cream, chocolate sauce plus whipped cream? This is starting to sound like the makings of a cheesy romance novel. Will there be love making on a bear skin rug in front of a fire place?” You were starting to feel more comfortable and confident teasing him now. Which was odd, because at work you used to have no problem flirting with him.

Probably because you’d thought he was sweet and innocent Spencer, and that nothing would come of it.

Funny how things work out.

“Do you see a bear skin rug or fireplace?”

You shook your head.

“And do you really think that what we’ve been doing up until now constitutes as ‘making love’? Cos I sure as hell don’t.”

“Me neither. This is strictly all about fucking right?”

“Yep. Fucking and making you feel things you’ve not felt before. Now… I’m starting to get hungry for dessert. So I’m going to build my sundae okay.”

“Okay.”

He pulled the bowl of strawberries towards him and popped one in his mouth, eating it slowly as he searched through the fruits before settling on a smallish berry, plucking it from the pile.

“Spread your legs, Y/N.”

Oh hell no….

His hand on your thigh, he pushed gently pulling one away from the other. You resisted slightly, only allowing him to move your legs apart when he shot you a look. You bit your lip in anticipation of what he was going to do next.

Yep.

The strawberry was being pushed inside your entrance as expected making you question; were you going to be eating this or him?

Moving back to your head he bought the bowl with him.

“Open your mouth.”

You did as you were told and he slowly placed another piece of fruit into your mouth.

“You can eat that piece. A sweet one… And then a not so sweet one for later.”

So you’d be eating it then.

Well at least he wasn’t doing the typical guy thing of trying to bullshit you and convince you that tasted of honey down there. No girl tasted of honey unless she’d been slathered in it.

He set about creating a sundae with the ice cream and sauce, covering your body with swirls of chocolate first, drizzling it over your nipples and a trail of it on your thighs.

The ice-cream was spooned on in small amounts, where ever he could find a dip in your body. The hollow of your neck, the valley between your breasts, your belly button and then finally in the v when your legs met.

The shock of the cold against your skin caused you to shudder, to whimper and suck in air when it initially connected with your skin. Every few moments he’d feed you a small spoonful, you swallowing it hungrily. It was your favourite ice cream flavour after all.

When he was done, he stood back and surveyed his handy work.

“You look both ridiculous, and hot as fuck, Y/N.”

“It’s starting to melt. I can feel it running between my legs.” You pulled a face, knowing how sticky it was going to be.

“Don’t worry. I’ll clean you up.”

With that, he placed another strawberry between his lips so that the tip was protruding from his mouth and then lowered his head to yours.

You opened you mouth and accepted the strawberry, his lips only millimetres from yours as he passed it to you, you savouring the sweet but sharp fruit. His head remaining bent, he began his feast. Starting with the ice-cream that was melting in the hollow of your neck, he sucked and licked it off you, his hands keeping his hair back and off his face.

You knew it was so his hair wouldn’t get messy but it just meant you could see his lips working away, his tongue darting out and his cheeks hollowing as he sucked the fast melting dessert into his mouth. Working his way quickly down to your tummy, he repeated his actions on the cream that pooling into your belly button, you giggling as his tongue dug around.

“I must say, if all ice-cream parlours presented their dessert like this, I’d never leave.”

He lowered his mouth again, this time his tongue scooping up only tiny amounts of the cold mass that was now seeping between your thighs and starting to form a lake underneath you.   
You were definitely going to need another shower.

Only eating half of the ice cream, he climbed onto the table next to you, allowing him better access to you as he kissed his way back up your torso to the sauce that was sticky against your chest.

“Want some?” He asked you and you breathed out a yes.

He dragged his fingers along the gooey fluid that coated your chest, pinching slightly as he grazed across your nipple, eliciting a gasp from you.

When he’d collected a fair amount of sauce on his fingertips he touched them to your lips, your tongue swiping across them and tasting the deliciously sweet sauce that was now warm from being exposed to your skin.

Pressing his lips to your neck he kissed his way back down, his tongue pressing hard against your skin and working to clear the sugary syrup off you. As Spencers lips moved across your chest, you could feel that familar rush coarsing through your body as he sucked and licked at your skin until there was no sauce left.

He slid down the table until he was positioned by your legs, running his finger through the melted ice-cream residue that was tinting your skin a light mint green.

“Shall we see how the strawberry is doing. They do tend to start falling apart if they get too wet.” He pushed opened your legs, you cringing slightly as you felt the rest of the liquid ice-cream trickling down the inside of your thighs and running over your folds.

“Hmmmm I wonder if I could suck it out. Let’s try.”

Jesus fuck….

The sight of your colleague lowering his head between your legs and placing his mouth to you was something you definitely thought you’d never see. And the sensation of his lips attaching to your entrance and the light pressure as he gently sucked was something you’d definitely thought you’d never feel.

You moaned….loudly. And then felt him pulling away from you and rising from between you thighs, a grin on his face as he held the sodden fruit between his teeth.

Placing his hands either side of you he crawled forward so he was hovering over your body and lowered his mouth to yours again, dropping the strawberry in to your mouth and then pausing to watch your reaction.

You bit down, the outside coated in your slick, but the sweet sugary goodness of the inside overcoming the bitterness as you quickly chewed and then swallowed.

“Good girl. You know, I’ll bet you’ll taste of strawberries now Y/N.”

“Maybe.” You replied, the taste of strawberries mixed with yourself still on your tongue.

“I guess I should start on one out of five. One of out five almost orgasms. I’m so looking forward to having you begging for it by the end of tonight.”

You weren’t.

Yet you knew that you would be.

One last smirk and he slowly retreated away from your mouth and back down your body, climbing off the table completely and tugging you so you slid to the edge of the table. You watched as he knelt on the floor, the table the perfect height for him. And then he began his torture, using his mouth and tongue to tease and flick at your clit, his hair tickling your inner thighs as he moved between your legs.

You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t wondered what his mouth would feel like on you there. One of Spencers most attractive features were his perfectly formed lips, which he had a terrible habit of licking or biting when he was mid thought. You’d even caught Emily staring once as he absently mildly sucked on a lolly pop one day whilst he was working. When she saw you watching, she’d just shrugged and said “Kids got a nice mouth” and then had walked off. That ‘kid’ definitely did have a nice mouth, one that he absolutely knew how to use.

It wasn’t long before you were gasping and squirming on the wooden surface, his lips sucking hard on your throbbing bundle of nerves, his teeth grazing it softly as your legs began to tremble.

Just when you thought he was going to let you come, a few seconds more and you would have, he stopped. Pulling away completely and placing his hands on your thighs, stilling them as they quivered.

Squeezing your eyes shut you worked to still your breathing and cool your nerves, the ache you felt in your core slowly subsiding but not going away completely.

“That’s one.” Spencer whispered, the pads of his thumbs moving in small circles on your skin.

“One. Okay. Four more.”

You heard and felt movement, and when you forced your eyes back open you saw that Reid had stood up and had retrieved a towel from somewhere.

Tossing it over his shoulders, he reached down and took your hands, pulling you into an upright position.

“Sit up for a second please.”

“NOW you’re putting a towel down?”

He laughed and spread it out. “Try and get dried wax off a wooden surface without damaging it. Ice cream is easy. Wax, is not.”

Oh… So that was happening then.

“Will it come off ME easily enough?”

“It should do. Everyone’s skin is different but for most, it will just flake right off. Do you have a hair tie? If not, I’ve got some elastics somewhere.”

“Front pocket of my bag.”

He retrieved one and handed it to you, telling you to pull your hair as high off your neck as you could and then to lie on your back.

“I need you to lie relatively near to the side rather than in the middle so I’ve got somewhere to rest the pots okay.”

You pulled your hair into a high bun, securing it with the tie whilst Spencer went to fetch water and ice. Just in case, he’d told you.

Just in fucking case?

“Relax….like I said, everyone’s skin is different.”

Okay.

Fine.

You could do this.

You lay back down, your arms flat by your sides and watched as Reid lined up the candle tubs on the table next to you, close enough for him to easily reach but not close enough for you to easily lash out and knock over. He placed the glasses of water and ice next to them .

He picked up one of the tubs and held his forearm out and you saw him wince the tiniest bit as he tipped the pot slightly, pouring the smallest amount out onto his own arm. It was almost as though he was testing it, the way someone would test a babies bottle. He placed the candle back down and held his arm out to you, the wax quickly drying in the air.

“If you touch it now, it should just peel off.”

You did, seeing the wax crumble away, revealing a pale pink mark where it had been.

“That will fade quickly on my skin. On yours, I’m not so sure. We’ll see. You ready?”

“Go for it.” You settled back down and waited, watching to see which part of your body he’d choose.

He went for your forearm too, the same place he’d just marked on himself. He held your arm steady but not so much that you couldn’t move it away, and held the pot high as he poured, you flinching as soon as the molten wax hit your skin.

Fuuuck. Ow Ow Ow!

Intense burning for a second or two.

And then it faded quickly, leaving you with an almost pleasant tingling.

“Okay?” Spencer asked you and you nodded.

“Good. I think.”

His next pour was longer and aimed across your tummy, you sucking your skin in as the heat hit you. Aside from the initial burn, it really wasn’t that bad. It was almost…. Soothing. Like a really really really hot stone massage. Except it wasn’t stones and you weren’t being massaged.

He dripped some more over your torso, spilling it across your breasts and near to the tops of your thighs, you wincing each time but enjoying the sensation overall. He picked up another pot, one now in each hand and you closed your eyes as two trickles of wax hit your stomach in quick succession, you gasping as he poured for longer this time.

Keeping your eyes closed, you heard clinking and movement.

“I’m going to try something okay?”

“Uh huh.”

And then….

“Fucking hell!”

Wax splashed across one nipple, heat searing through it as you felt intense cold on the other. Fire and ice.

“Oh my god, Spencer. Fuck.”

The wax cooling and tightening on your nipple made for an uncomfortable but confusing feeling, especially as he was now gently circling your other nipple with the cube of ice.

“Ugh… “You groaned, starting to now enjoy the feeling of the cool cube on your puckered sensitive skin. He moved his fingers to your other breast and softly stroked the now hardened wax away, before applying the rapidly melting ice to it.

"Oh shit….” That felt good. Soothing but tingly, its hitting straight between your legs.

“The wax doesn’t seem to bother you as much as I thought it would. If I was an artist, I bet I could paint an entire landscape on your body with it and you wouldn’t mind.”

He probably could.

The cube now completely melted, he selected another one, rubbing it in circles on your stomach.

Once the skin was cool, he dripped the wax over it.

Your mouth opened in shock at the burn you felt, the applied ice before hand making it even more intense. And painful. So fucking painful.

“Yellow…” You said immediately, without hesitation.

You didn’t like that. You didn’t like it one bit. It had felt like your skin was going to melt off and although you knew it was because he’d cooled the area before and it was the difference in the two heats, you didn’t want to feel that again.

He immediately soothed the area with cool water, the burning easing off quickly as he peeled the dried wax off that area of your skin, revealing a bright red angry mark.

“Yellow yellow, or just yellow?”

“Just one. Hot to cold is fine, but cold to hot again would be an immediate red, end of game.”

“Noted. Roll over and get on your hands and knees.” No apology, but then you guessed he wouldn’t. You’d asked for this after all.

You did as he said, some of the dried wax falling on to the towel below.

Starting in the centre of your back, he poured in thin lines, zigzagging from side to the other.

It was less sensitive than your front, ticklish but in a good way, the warm liquid running slightly down your sides, some even dripping off you and onto the towel below before it cooled.

He alternated between different pots, you realising that they were different colours, the wax falling in swirls and splashes.

You giggled.

“You like this don’t you?” Spencer asked, a happy tone to his words.

“It’s feels nice. It’s not as sensitive on my back, it doesn’t burn as much. It just feels warm, like your drawing on me with sunlight.”

He laughed at your phrasing and carried on, splashing wax on your butt cheeks, it running down the backs of your thighs.

“Stay still. Can I take a picture so you can see?”

“Yes!”

He reached for his phone, snapping a few photos and showing them to you. Your back was covered in different colours, like someone had thrown paint or you, your pale skin in between the lines, a stark contrast. The wax was now cool and hardened, it slightly tight on your skin where it lay and you could see the different textures in the photos, the colours raised and shiny. You gawked at the photos of your body, bewitched by them.

“Send them to me.” You asked him.

“Of course. Later. But now….. ”

He lay his phone down and disappeared out sight again moving to your raised butt and running his hands over it, the wax peeling and flaking away.

Feeling warm lips on each of your cheeks, you stiffened.

His kisses moved dangerously close to your ass crack, putting you on edge wondering if he was going to cause you to call yellow again.

Spencer trailed his fingers lightly up and down the front of your thighs before moving them over your slit again.

“Time for number two I think.”

Moments later, you felt a finger enter you, probing lightly before retreating only to be replaced by two.

He started thrusting them in and out of you, curling them inside whilst his other hand reached around and started circling your clit again.

“Fuuuuck… ” You groaned out as his long digits hit against your precious hidden spot inside as the pads of his fingertips caressed you.

“Remember Y/N, you’re not allowed to come.”

He pulled out and pushed all the way back in, hard making you cry out at how good it felt.

“But… But I want to.”

“No. You chose this.”

His fingers working quickly now and you bit your lips together thinking that if he didn’t know you were about to come, he wouldn’t stop.

Just a bit longer, a bit more. You thrust back against his hand accidentally and he stopped, laughing softly and pulling his hands away completely.

You whimpered at the loss of his touch, surprised by the almost cat like mewling that left your throat.

“Lie down Y/N.”

You lay flat on your front this time, sulking and breathing heavily and wondering what he was going to do next.

Nothing it seemed. Well, nothing bad. He quickly ran his hands up and down your back, pulling the pieces of dried wax off you until it was all gone. Some pieces pulled at your skin, others came away easily. The remaining wax on your front had fallen off during his thrusts.

“Stand up.”

You stood in front of him, your legs unsteady from the two almost orgasms you’d been denied.

“Go and start another shower. You’re still a bit sticky in places from the sauce. I’ll join you in a second.”

“You’re sticky too… ” You pointed out. His t-shirt had smears of chocolate and melted ice cream on it.

“I know… That’s why I’m coming in the shower with you.”


	18. Chapter 18

And join you in the shower he did.

You’d been in there for around five minutes you estimated, when you felt the curtain move and a body step in  behind you, drawing the curtain shut again.

You tried to turn to greet him but a firm pair of hands on your hips stopped you, pushing you forward under the spray so that it was running down your back rather that hitting your front as it had been.

Long supple fingers pushed your hair over one shoulder, the other hand splayed across your stomach as Spencer pressed his naked body onto yours under the running water.

Despite the hot water, you shuddered as you felt him flush against you, him hard against your lower back. This was the first time your really felt him completely bare and you leant back to savour it, your head leaning on his chest.

The pink marks from the wax hadn’t lasted very long on your skin and had faded quickly which you found somewhat disappointing and as you saw Spencers hand tracing the outline of the remaining pink circle, you wondered whether he was disappointed too.

His hand drifted upwards, cupping your left breast, your nipple rubbing between his fore and middle finger. He nudged you further forward in the bath tub.

“Raise your leg and put your foot on the side of the tub against the tiles.” He whispered, his lips ghosting over the shell of your ear.

You followed his instructions, his hands keeping you from slipping.

“Now grip the shower rail tightly with your left hand.” His fingers tugging on your chest as he spoke, little breaths catching in your throat.

You reached forward and gripped the pole that protruded from the wall, the shower head mounted at the top.

Spencer lowered his head, his mouth now against your shoulder and nibbled the skin there sucking it as his hand slid between your legs.

“Good. You’re still wet.” He murmured into your flesh.

“We’re in the shower, of course I’m wet.” You breathed out as he started massaging between your thighs for the third time this evening.

“I don’t want the water to be causing it. I want to be the cause of it.”

“You are…..”

“You just tried to tell me it was because we’re in the shower Y/N.” He bit into the flesh of you shoulder, and you gasped.

“I lied. It’s you, all you.”

“Are you sure?” He kissed the skin where he’d bit, his tongue slowly swiping across it as his fingers increased there ministrations on you.

“Yes. Sure.”

“Positive?” He removed his fingers and adjusted himself behind you, bending his knees oh so slightly and pushing you forward so that you were bent at an angle, your butt sticking out. You felt him position his cock at your entrance, slowly pushing it into you.

“Positive….Ugh… Fuck.”

“Good.”

You had to grip the shower rail tightly to stop yourself from slipping as Spencer began moving in and out of you, slowly at first. The height difference between you made for an interesting angle and he had to use his hands to lift your hips.

Considering how slim Spencer was, he was surprisingly strong, the position you were in meant that you were barely touching the base of the bath.

His hands gripping you tightly, meant that he was unable to touch you anywhere else, but it didn’t stop another orgasm beginning to build inside you, just a lot slower than it would have done had you had clitoral stimulation as well.

The water running over your still heat sensitised skin added to the feeling as did Spencers mouth which was still suckling and biting along your shoulder blade. You were sure you were going to have marks there tomorrow, pleased you’re bought a cardigan with you to wear.

Gaining pace, he moved deeper inside you, biting down harder as he thrust, his own groans muffled against your skin.

“Are you close yet Y/N?” He muttered into your flesh before dragging his teeth over it, his momentum picking up even more.

You’d never come from just penetration before and you didn’t think you would now, not that he’d let you, but he was definitely making you feel things.

“Not close close. I’d need more to…..fuck…. come.”

“Can you squeeze down for me…. Like you would on the eggs.”

You did as he said, feeling him thrust hard against the newly created tension clenching your inner walls had created.

Fuuucking hell.

“Shit, Y/N….. Fuck that’s tight. Now release and then do it again.”

You did, feeling his fingers dig into your hip bones where he was holding you as he drove himself inside again, letting out a long low groan as he did.

“Again. Hold it for longer.”

Clenching again, you whined as his dick thrust against your g spot.

“Oh fuck Spencer…. Shit.” Tensing and releasing added extra sensations and made him feel bigger and thicker, forcing him against your sensitive area.

Wrapping one arm completely around your waist, he reached up with his now free hand and gathered your wet hair in his fist, pulling your head backwards. Not so hard that it was unbearably painful, but hard enough for you to gasp as he yanked.

He pounded into you a few more times, tugging your hair hard with each thrust before finally you felt a new kind of wetness inside you, lips sucking hard where your neck met your shoulder as he came.

“Three… ” He breathed out a few moments later, pulling himself out of you, a warm trickle starting to run down your leg.

He kept his arm around you for a while longer as you lowered your foot from its position, regaining your balance.

“Three…” You confirmed, surprised by the intense pleasure you’d felt from the penetration only.

“You may have to where cover-up on your neck tomorrow.”

You couldn’t see them but you could feel the indentations of his teeth along your lower neck and shoulder.

“What happened to nowhere visible?” You asked quietly, rubbing your neck with your fingers.

“I’m sorry….I just, almost couldn’t help it.”

“I’m not complaining Spence. Trust me. I like the marks. It’s sexy.”

You turned around to face him, treading carefully under the spray, and actually taking him in naked for the first time, your eyes slowly dragging down from head to foot then back up again.

“What?” He asked, feeling your eyes on him.

It wasn’t like you hadn’t seen him semi nude before. Working where you did sometimes meant you had to change in tight spaces, quickly. It was just….you’d never really looked. Not properly.

Spencer was tall, taller than the average male, long lean legs attached to thicker thighs than you’d expected. His body was toned, not overly muscular but it had definition in the right places. Strong shoulders with great arms, arms which you now knew could lift and carry you if they needed to, and beautiful hands that looked like they should belong to a piano player or an artist. His hair was dripping wet, the weight of the water making it longer than usual.

His face was almost perfect, expressive hazel eyes and shapely pink lips set amongst cheekbones and a jaw line that any model would kill for. As you trailed your gaze lower again, you followed a snail trail of light brown fuzz into his pubic region, down past his hip bones. He was semi limp now, but you could see that he was still a decent size, not porn star huge but definitely not anything to complain about. The hair was lighter than you’d have expected and neater than most other guys you’d been with.

“Can I do one thing?” You asked him.

“Erm.. Okay.”

You leaned forward and reached behind him, placing both of your hands on his ass and squeezing, looking up and seeing him laughing.

“Yep….. Emily was right. You do have a nice tight butt.”

“Emily?”

“Drunken conversation one night. Yours and Morgans asses came up. Em bet you’d have the nicest whilst me and Penny voted on Dereks. I’m coming around to her way of thinking.”

“And so you should be. Will you be telling her that Daniel has a nice tight butt then?”

“If it comes up in conversation.”

He laughed again and reached for the shower gel and your sponge, pushing you gently backwards again so that he could get under the spray.

“Let’s finish cleaning ourselves up Y/N and then we’ll move onto the next part.”

He squeezed some more gel onto the sponge and handed it to you, and you started lathering yourself up for second time that night, him doing the same.

“Which is? Me sucking you off? Cos I’ll get on my knees here if you want.”

“Tempting as that is… No. Nipple Clamps are next, followed by paddling. And then I’ll have you riding my face whist you suck my cock. Okay with you?”

Shit…

You were wet again.


	19. Chapter 19

You had a half an hour reprieve between showering and Spencers next attack on your senses.

After your shower, he’d handed you a silk kimono, the tags still on showing that it was also new. He dressed himself in a pair of loose pajama pants, not bothering with boxers and pulled another dressing gown around himself.

“You kinda remind me of Hugh Hefner dressed like that you know. ” You told him, lying on his bed propped up on his pillows.

He had a flat screen TV on his wall which he’d switched on to some late night celebrity talk show, and he looked at you, rolling his eyes.

“I seriously would have no clue what to do if I was Hugh Hefner. I kinda admire the guy, he’s made millions for himself, but all those girls around him constantly. Nah. One is plenty, thank you very much.”

“Personal question. You don’t have to answer. Do you actually want to settle down and get married and have baby geniuses? I’ve seen you with Jack and Henry and you’re great, but I’ve never seen you express a wanting for them.”

“I do. Someday. But when I find the right person for me. And that hasn’t happened yet.”

“But you’ve had girlfriends, you’ve told me. Did you not think that any of them were ‘the one’. ”

“Truthfully, no. The partners I’ve had that have been in the BDSM scene have simply been someone I shared an interest with. Sure, I cared for them but aside from the first girl, they’re all people I’ve met through this scene. We were sexually compatible and I’ve been able to find things to talk to them about, but…. they were never someone I could see myself with longterm. But neither was I for them.”

“And the partners you’ve had outside the scene?”

“There was only one that came close to being ‘the one’ . And I didn’t explore this at all with her, didn’t even tell her I was into it. We were only together for six months, and she could have been “the one” I guess. I was in love with her. But she couldn’t handle my job. And I was only twenty seven and wasn’t prepared to give up the BAU for her.“

He was thirty two now, to your twenty seven.

"Would you now? If someone asked. Would you leave the BAU?”

He thought carefully, pushing a loose lock of hair back.

“Possibly. Very probably actually. I do want kids. And I want a stable, happy relationship. I’ve earnt and saved a lot of money through profiling and gambling on the side, I could afford to take a desk job. But she’d have to be someone special. Someone who I could see myself growing old with and having a family with. If it was the choice between leaving the BAU and becoming a father, I’d take being a Dad any day. ”

You could imagine Spencer being a Dad and you knew he’d be the best father ever, but you didn’t say anything, just smiling at him instead.

“So what about you? You’ve never really mentioned any burning desire to settle down?” Spencer turned the question around to you.

“Erm…. One day I will. But again, it’s finding someone that makes settling down worthwhile. And finding someone who understands the job and knows that I’d be away a lot. Although again, if it came down to it, the job would come second. Not many guys have piqued my interest enough though for me to even consider leaving the BAU. Maybe one day. If he was right for me.”

Spencer shifted on the bed, turning to face you, his robe falling open and exposing a strip of toned tummy.

“So what exactly is right for you then, Snow?”

You considered his question.

“Well, just someone that makes me happy. That I can be myself around and not have to worry about putting on a facade for. Someone that makes me laugh but who I can have serious, deep conversations with. I want someone that I don’t HAVE to dress up for, but who I want to dress up for, who I want to look my best for, but who thinks I’m pretty when I’m slobbing about in my sweats. I want someone who would walk through fire for me, who will be there no matter what. So… Not a lot really.” You laughed, thinking how strange this conversation was now.

“Do you have a physical preference?”

“Not really no. Although my last two boyfriends have been blonde hair, blue eyed babies. But I don’t find a particular type attractive. If it’s there, it’s there. What about you?”

“Pretty much the same, on both accounts. I don’t want someone that I have to hide my quirks from or pretend to be something I’m not. In terms of physical attraction, like you say. If it’s there, it’s there.”

Hmmmm.

“Are you attracted to me?”

Woah Y/N. Brain to mouth filter on this fritz again.

“I’m quite certain I’ve already told you numerous times that I think you’re beautiful. I wouldn’t be able to have sex with you if I didn’t think you were attractive Y/N.”

He had. But you’d just thought it was pillow talk of sorts.

“Oh… Alright. So when you said you didn’t want someone you had to hide your quirks from, do you mean this? What we’ve been doing?”

“Kind of. But… If it wouldn’t bother me if they weren’t into this as long as the sex was good. This is just an added bonus.”

“Spencer, how.. Ugh I can’t think of my words here. Erm…. How bad does this get? Like, how bad do YOU get? Because so far, you’ve just seemed a lot more confident and assertive. And I like it. A lot. But….. ”

“But you were expecting me to be telling you you’ve been a bad girl and need to punished.” He smirked, knowing exactly what was going through your mind.

You nodded. It wasn’t that you wanted that specifically, but… well you kinda had expected it. So far, Spencer had been different to his usual self, but you could still see clear glimpses of the Spencer you knew so well.

“Alright, so you want to do an actual scene then, a role play?”

“I guess so.”

“Okay. Tomorrow. We’ll have breakfast and then we can utilise the skirt and shirt you’ve bought. You’ve seen that film, you know how it goes. You can be a secretary that makes mistakes. In fact, I’ll deduct the paddling from tonight and use it tomorrow. You might be too sore otherwise, two days in a row.”

“So we’re playing at being Maggie Gyllenhal and James Spader?”

“That or college student and professor. And no… I don’t have a school girl kink. College students are of all ages.”

You laughed at how quickly he’d tried to defend himself. “Spencer when I was seventeen, I had a really REALLY hot teacher that I would have happily done things for to earn extra credit. So if you wanna play school girl and teacher, I am down with that shit. But no, we’ll play at Maggie and James tomorrow. I’m curious to see how much you’d change if you’re playing a character.”

“I’m curious about you too. So tomorrow. We’ll play a scene. But for now, ready to try some clamping?”

Clamping.

Not a sexy word.

But you were ready.

“Sure.”


	20. Chapter 20

Clamping.

That word again.

Cars were clamped, veins were clamped.

People weren’t clamped.

Yet…

Apparently they were.

Spencer instructed you to lie down and you shimmied down his mattress until you were laying flat, Reid tugging open your kimono and letting it fall to your sides.

He pulled himself off his bed and disappeared into his wardrobe. Into his box of wonders, you presumed.

When he sat back on his bed, he had a few sets of metal objects in his hands.

“I know you’ve seen these and know what they are, because A, I’ve bought you some and B, I saw you handling them on that case. From the things we’ve already done, it’s fairly obvious that you enjoy having your nipples stimulated. Which is great, not all women have as much sensation in their breasts as others. I personally, am a huge fan of breasts, just so you know. I enjoy looking at them, playing with them and occasionally, coming on them.”

“Yeah….. I got the last part already, Spencer.”

He looked sheepish for a second and then shrugged, grinning at you and then holding up a pair of clamps.

“Alright so there’s a few different sorts of clamps but we’re only going to use one type tonight. We have clothes pin style” He held them up one by one.“Tweezer style, and there’s clover clamps as well. These look the scariest and more complicated, but they’re really not. They do tend to provide the most pressure though and therefore the most pain. We’re not using them tonight.”

He placed them and the Tweezer set to one side.

“We’re going to use these tonight and only these. We won’t use them for long either.”

“What do I do once they’re on?”

“Well…. You’re due another two orgasm denials. Sooo one of those will happen.”

He bought the clothes pin clamp close to you, squeezing the two ends together so you could see it in action, the rubber tips opening and closing against each other.

“These are well used, so the tension in them isn’t as much as some of the others. If you use the ones you’ve got at home, you’ll need to loosen the screw and lower the tension so they don’t clamp down too tightly, you don’t want to risk doing actual damage. That would be a crying shame.”

“Yes. Please don’t damage my nipples. I kinda like them the way they are.”

Spencer chuckled and placed the metal clamps on your tummy, the chain that joined them together cool against your skin.

“Tell me immediately if it’s too much, okay.”

“Of course.”

“Alright. We have to get your nipples ready for them. I need something to actually clamp them onto.”

His hands starting tracing a circle around the edge of your areola, stroking across the centre every few laps around. His featherlight touch and your already over sensitised body meant that you were breathing heavier within moments.

When he lowered his head and sucked one into his mouth, your hands moved to the back of his head, gripping it and holding it to your chest, a loud groan leaving you as he sucked and flicked at your now pointed nub.

“Are we gonna have number four before we even get these on?“He mumbled, your nipple filling his mouth.

You just moaned in response, his fingers dancing across your other breast.

You were wet again already, and with every lap of his tongue and stroke of his fingers, you felt a little closer to losing it.

When he tried to pull his head away, you resisted, holding him there.

"Y/N…. ”

“Please…. Please carry on…..” It felt so good and you felt so close. You pushed back with your hand, his tongue dashing out and quickly swiping over your sensitive nerve endings.

“Oh fuuuck….please.”

“Remove your hand. NOW.”

The sharpness of his tone, made your eyes which had fluttered closed, flash open again.

Fuck me.

That voice. The assertiveness, the commandeering coldness to it.

You dropped your hand immediately.

“Good girl. I thought I was going to have to add a strike for that. That’s number four I take it.”

You didn’t even have to nod, you imagined the look of frustration on your face gave it away.

Spencer shifted on the bed, swinging a leg over your stomach so that he was kneeling with a leg either side of you, his butt over your tummy.

Picking up the clamp, he took your breast into his hand. Opening the clamp up, he placed it over the nipple he’d sucked and teased to attention.

He slowly allowed the two points to close around your nipple, still keeping his fingers over the ends, not quite releasing it in full.

Your mouth opened at the pressure the two rubber tips placed on your breast, Spencers eyes meeting yours as he checked your reaction.

Fucking fuck.

But ohhhhh.

“Let it go.” You told him.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” He released the ends, the full force of the tension now on your nipple, biting down.

It felt so bad. But so FUCKING good at the same time. Like all your nerve endings were being crushed into oblivion.

You blinked a few times and then gasped as you felt the gentlest tug on the clamp.

“Do the other one.”

Spencers eyebrows raised, but he lowered his head and began sucking and flicking your other nipple. This one didn’t need as much work and he was ready to attach the other clamp within seconds.

He sat back, feeling for the clamp, the metal chain tickling your skin as he dragged it across to your breast, repeating his actions. Slowly at first, he released the clamp, capturing your nipple in it, you whimpering at the sharpness you felt initially, the pain intensifying as he completely let go.

Oh god.

You could now feel a dull throb in both breasts, one that intensified as he tugged the chain again, your head lolling back against the bed.

“Do you think you can sit up if I move off you? The chain is weighted.”

You couldn’t speak right now, nodding in response instead. He slid off you gently and helped you sit up on the bed.

“In fact, can you stand up? Stand in front of me.”

Wordlessly you followed his instructions, climbing off the bed, every motion you made causing the weighted chain to pull and tug on your chest, gasps and groans catching in your throat.

Spencer swung his legs over the side, motioning for you to stand between them, running his hands up and down your sides when you did.

“How does it feel?” He asked, looking up at you, your eyes half closed.

“I… I can’t explain it.” You couldn’t, but you knew that you liked it, as much as it hurt.

Christ, how it fucking hurt.

Reid began running his hands over your body, tugging the chain every so often, gently sometimes and then harder, the pull on your nipples so intense. You had to put your hands out, onto his shoulders to steady yourself, certain the feelings you were experiencing would make your legs give way.

The throbbing was beginning to dull now, more so in the one that had been clamped for longer.

Spencer skated his fingers up your back, dragging his hands back down slowly, his short nails catching and scraping along your skin. You arched your back, thrusting your chest out and starting to pant.

“Spencer, oh fuck…..”

“One more, Y/N. And then you can come. Tug the chain yourself.”

He ran his hand down your body, resting it in between your legs, covering your wet centre. Just the heat and pressure of his hand there made you call out again, grinding against him, desperate for the friction, pleading for release.

You snaked your hand across to the cool metal chain which was swinging gently between your breasts as you ground against his palm. Gripping the links, you pulled.

“Fuuuck.”

“You’re so wet Y/N. So fucking wet.”

Ugh…

You pushed against his hand some more, the throbbing in your chest now a dull ache which you could barely feel compared to the one between your legs.

Spencer dragged his hand slowly, his whole hand swiping up and against your clit.

“Oh my god….I’m gonna… ”

“No you’re not. Not yet.”

“I want to…..”

“No. Not yet.”

“But”

“NO. Now lie back down for me okay. This might feel odd. And it will hurt. I’ll try to make it easier.”

You did as he asked and he positioned himself back on the bed, unclamping one of your nipples and immediately wrapping his mouth around it, massaging it with his tongue.

It started to tingle, the horrid feeling of pins and needles mixed with the glorious feeling of Spencers plump lips suckling and pursing against it.

You wriggled on the bed, squeezing your eyes shut and pulling your legs up, your knees bending and you placing your feet flat on the bed.

“FUCK.”

You bit your lip hard, the prickly feeling beginning to subside.

Spencer repeated his movements on the other breast, you banging the flat of your foot against the mattress, the feeling of the blood rushing back into your nipple making you squirm. Your chest now felt on fire, your buds aching and throbbing. It was painfully intense, but you knew if you had any kind or friction between your thighs right now, you’d come instantly.

“You okay?” Spencer asked, rolling over to your side and lying flat next to you.

“No.” You glanced over, seeing a flash of concern on his face.

“I need to fucking finish Spencer.” You ground out through gritted teeth.

He smirked, lazily poking his tongue out between his lips.

“That can be arranged.”

“Then arrange it. Please.”

He unbelted his robe completely and lifted his hips, pushing down his pajama pants, his erection springing free.

“I believe there’s still an item to tick off?”

“Done.”

You started to shimmy down the bed, the jiggle of your boobs making your nipples pulsate again.

“Nope…. ”

“Nope?”

“I want your lips on mine whilst you do that.”

Huh?

How could you….. And do that?

Oh. That.

Fine. Fine. You’d done that before. No big deal.

You climbed over his chest, one leg either side of him, his hand tugging you backwards into position, running over your thighs.

It was almost embarrassing how much just the feel of his breathing between your legs was turning you on, you were certain he’d literally just touch you once and you’d fall to pieces.

The grip he hand on your thighs made it awkward for you to lean forward and you told him that.

“Thats okay. You can do me in a second. Now, you’ve been extremely good tonight, haven’t you?”

You nodded.

“Y/N. I know that you nodded because I can feel your body moving. But your pussy is blocking my view of your face. I need verbalization here. Have you been good tonight?”

Oh god, his mouth was so close to you right now.

“Yes, yes I’ve been good.”

“How good?” He tilted his head, kissing your inner thigh, his tongue drawing wet circles on your skin. You shivered.

“So good. So fucking good.”

“So tell me. Tell me you’ve been a good girl and that you want a reward. Tell me what you want AS your reward.”

Just fucking fuck me already, was what you really wanted to scream at him, dirty talk never having been your strong point. He flicked his tongue out, pressing his mouth higher before relaxing against the pillow again.

You moaned.

“Tell me Snow, or else I’ll keep you here but I won’t actually do anything aside from stare at your lips. Your glistening wet lips…… ” He blew out slowly.

“I’ve been a good girl, I deserve a reward.” You managed to choke out.

“Hmmmm?” Small kisses, butterflying high up your thighs.

“I deserve to come. Let me come.”

You could feel the tip of his nose now, touching you.

“How?”

Oh my god… Just.

You leant forward, not being able to hold yourself upright any longer. You were now on all fours hovering over Spencers body, your hands either side of his torso. You were so close to his cock. The position was awkward, but you could do it. Carefully balancing your weight, you used one hand to start stroking his length, wrapping your fingers around it. His fingers dug into your thighs, hard. So hard you thought it might bruise.

“Y/N. Tell me how you want me to make you come, or else I’ll keep you spread eagled on this bed all weekend, not allowing you release at all.”

“Fuck me. Fuck me with your mouth, your tongue, your finger. Anything….. ” You didn’t even think about the words leaving your mouth, that threat was too real.

Immediately you felt his tongue set to work, working your clit, licking up and down your slit, darting in and out. His long fingers slipped between your legs, joining in on the action.

“Oh shit, Spencer… Fuck that’s good.”

“As much as I love hearing you moaning, seeing as you’ve managed to get into a reasonable position I think you should put that mouth to use.”

Alrighty then.

Trying to ignore the overwhelming feeling building between your legs, you focused on his dick. Gripping it firmly with your hand, you licked a strip from base to head, using the flat of your tongue, and then swirled it over the tip, tasting the salty fluid that was already gathering.

Forming on O with your lips, you took him into your mouth, hearing him groan as you did.

Creating a vacuum, you slid your lips up and down his shaft, taking him as far in to your mouth as you could without causing yourself to gag. You repeated the actions over and over, pressing your tongue against him and using your hand to the follow the trail your mouth was.

His own mouth worked away between your legs and soon the room was filled with with the sounds of moaning and panting from the both of you.

“Spencer……Spence, I can’t… Oh fuck I’m gonna….. Ugh….ah… ”

He bought you to your orgasm quickly, you needing to release him from your mouth as you came, still using your hand to pump up and down.

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.

You were trembling on top of him, feeling light headed and almost ready to pass out but he kept going.

Once your first orgasm was over, you put your lips back around him as his own mouth retreated from you. You felt movement behind you, what felt like him wiping his mouth with his hand, and then hi fingers slid between your legs, entering you.

Every thrust of his fingers inside you forced you to rock back and forth, you sliding his cock in and out of your lips with each of his thrusts. You could feel him twitching beneath you, his fingers curling and grazing against your g spot.

“I’m nearly there, Y/N.”

“Mmmm.” You murmured, your words vibrating down his shaft.

His other hand started teasing your clit again, you were so sure it was going to be unbearably sore tomorrow the amount of friction it had seen tonight.

“Ugh, fuuuck.”

Your walls started to contract around his fingers again, a second orgasm coming so quickly after the first.

“Fuck, Y/N….. ” That was the warning you were given, before hot, salty fluid erupted into your mouth, you swallowing it down quickly, ignoring the taste.

Seconds later you let out your own cries, your head now pounding as you came a second time, pulling his dick out from your lips as your body shook.

“Oh god… Oh fuck…. ” You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt every nerve in your body pulsing with feeling.

You need to lie down so you quickly rolled off him, collapsing next to him, your head still down by his hips, his hand lazily trailing up and down your legs.

“Don’t……” You begged.

“Don’t?”

“Stop touching me for a second, please. I think I’m in overload right now, my head is pounding. It hurts so much.”

It really was. It felt like there was intense pressure in your neck right now.

“Orgasm headache? Fuck, I’m sorry Y/N. I’ve only had two of those before….”

“Don’t be sorry, it was great. Fuck it was great. But…. Drink? Please?”

He climbed off the bed, pulling his bottoms back up and disappeared retuning shortly.

“Drink, and then spit.” He handed you a bottle of water and a mug for you to rinse your mouth into, to rid yourself of the salty taste. Thank god, cos you didn’t think you’d be able to walk to the bathroom anytime soon. It hurt to even open your eyes.

You rinsed your mouth out and then chugged back some more water, swallowing this time. Your heard the rustling of blister packs being popped and felt Spencer taking your wrist, pressing two pills into it.

“Advil. I don’t have anything stronger in the apartment. But hopefully it will subside with sleep.”

You hoped so too. You swallowed the pills down quickly and then turned the right way around in bed, climbing under the covers and not bothering to get dressed. You’d live with the stickiness between your thighs until tomorrow.

“Games over until tomorrow, just so you know.”

“Thanks.” You whispered, pulling the covers around you, trying to ignore the feeling when your arm brushed against your sensitive chest.

Spencer climbed into bed next to you and settled down, getting comfortable.

Laying his hand on your hip he spoke.

“I’ll let you sleep now Snow. We’ll talk tomorrow….. Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a big ask but if you’re enjoying my content and you’re financially able to then you may consider buying me a Ko-Fi as a way of financially supporting my writing. Many thanks to you if you do, it means so much to me that anyone might enjoy my work enough to dontate to me
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/cherrywhisp


	21. Chapter 21

When you woke up again the next day you were alone in the bed. Shifting position, you tugged the kimono that had been discarded in the night back on, and searched in your bag for your phone.

9:30am

You checked your messages and social media apps, responding to a few friends before deciding it was time to get out of bed. Just as you were about to throw the covers back, the bedroom door opened and Spencer entered, a tray in his hands.

“Good morning. I was starting to think you really were Snow White for a while there. How’s your head?”

“It feels okay. Sleep seems to have done it’s job and got rid of the headache.” You rolled your neck on your shoulders, releasing the tension that was still pent up, hearing your neck crick. Spencer cringed.

“Sorry, it does that sometimes.”

He crossed the room, perching on the side of your bed and lowering the tray to you.

Coffee and orange juice. Pancakes and syrup, with a side of bacon.

“I thought you couldn’t cook?”

Spencer grinned. “I can’t. I can pour coffee and juice really well though, and the cafe down the road can cook and luckily, provide take out.”

“Well I appreciate it all the same.” You adjusted yourself on the bed, wincing as the cover dragged over your chest as you sat up.

“Sore?” He asked, noticing the wince.

“Not sore, they don’t hurt. Just…. Extremely sensitive.”

“Good sensitive or bad sensitive?”

“Currently, good sensitive. I mean, they’re sensitive at the best of times but the slightest touch would erm… Well you know.”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “The slightest touch would turn you on, is that what you’re trying to say Y/N?”

“Pretty much.”

“Thats good to know. Anyway, eat up before it gets cold and I’ll fill you in our plans for the day, providing you’re still happy to go ahead with what was discussed last night?”

“The role play? I’m still happy to try.” You told him, feeling a sense of excitement already. You started tucking into your food, the pancakes delicious.

“Excellent. It’s been a good few months since I’ve had chance to do this. You’re familar with the concept enough for me to not have to explain the ins and outs yes?”

“Well yeah, I mean come on Spence, the amount of role plays we’ve had to do on training courses. Albeit, they were a totally different kind.”

“And I’m very happy they were. The last course I had to go on was led by Morgan. I would have walked out if it was same kind of role play that we’ll be doing today.”

“Does the chocolate thunder not do it for you?” You teased, using Garcias nickname for Derek.

Spencer chuckled lowly. “Nope he most definitely does NOT.”

Something about the way he answered you made you ask the next question.

“He doesn’t do it for you because he’s got a penis right?.”

No answer.

“Right?”

Reid just stared back at you, his eyebrows raised again waiting for you to get it.

“Spencer…. Really?”

“Really what, Y/N.”

“Have you…. Are you…. Do I even want to…. ”

“I’m not gay, obviously. I’m not even sure what I’d label myself as. I’ve never been in a relationship with a man.”

“But you have….. Had sex with a man?” You whispered the last part, although you weren’t sure why.

“Yes. I’ve experimented with a man. I’ve had my eyes opened up to a lot of different things over the years.”

Oh your little brain was having trouble with this one.

Spencer being into BDSM was one thing, Spencer having had sex with a guy, was another.

He looked at you thoughtfully, trying to read you.

“Does that bother you, Y/N? That I’ve been with a man. You’ve got a pretty strange look on your face right now.”

You were sure you had.

“It doesn’t bother me, no. Not that. It’s just…… Every preconception I had about you is being smashed to pieces. None of this would surprise me if it coming from Morgan, or even Rossi. But….you just seem so innocent and…..I dunno. I should stopped being surprised, that you’re turning out to be the complete opposite of what I imagined.”

“And what did you imagine exactly?”

“I…. I don’t know.” You set your knife and fork down, done with your food.

“No come on. You said you had preconceptions about me. What were they?”

“Alright. Giving the teasing I saw from Morgan and Prentiss when I first joined the team, initially I presumed you were still a virgin. Which surprised me given your age, but you did very little to dispel that. I can’t remember exactly when I realised that you weren’t, but you said something and I thought ‘oh so he’s not’ but he obviously doesn’t get it very often.”

“Carry on. I can tell there’s more.”

“Okay… So then I figured you were some hopeless romantic who’d probably waited until he was like 25 before he lost it.”

“16.” He told you.

“Younger than I was. I was 18. Which again, shocks me. You’re just so awkward around girls at work or when we’re out. I don’t get it.

He shifted on his bed, tucking one of his long legs underneath him.

“What don’t you get exactly?”

“Why you act that way at work. When you’re clearly not as awkward as you let on.”

“Its not an act Y/N. I AM awkward around other females until I get to know them. I’m weird and I talk too much about things no one cares about. Outside of work when I’m by myself, I’m a lot more…. prepared to take risks, when there’s no one to watch me get shot down or fall flat on my face. But in work, or around the team…. Well put me next to Morgan or Hotch or even Rossi and I’m the least appealing of them.”

“No you’re not.” You replied, unbelieving that he could even think that.

“I’m fine with it Y/N. Really, I am. Stand me next to Derek Morgan with his abs and his pick up lines and I’d lose everytime. So I don’t even put myself up against him, there’s no point. I have my own thing, and I enjoy my own thing, I’m good at it. It fine. And it’s really not an act. It’s just I feel more comfortable and at ease in certain scenarios than others.”

“Okay. Fair enough. I get that. But Spencer…..you wouldn’t lose everytime. Trust me on this. I’ve seen the way girls look at you when we’re out as a team. You get just as much attention as Morgan, you just choose not to see it.”

“Maybe I do, and maybe you’re right. I’m just not as confident as you are around the people we work with. Put me in my own comfort zone though and I’m fine.”

“But that’s a comfort zone you hide from everyone else.”

“And it’s a zone you’re hiding too.”

He was right. You’d never willingly tell the others that you’d been experimenting with BDSM, although it had nothing to do with who you were experimenting with.

“There’s still a stigma attached to it isn’t there. That’s why we’re not honest and open about it. You heard the jokes Derek and even Emily were making about the Doms and subs when we were out on that case. Oh god….. Spencer, I’m sorry. How uncomfortable he must have made you.”

Your companion shrugged, picking up the orange juice you hadn’t touched and taking it sip of it.

“I wasn’t uncomfortable. But you’re right. There’s a stigma. People into BDSM, people into anything other than the ‘sexual norm’ are still viewed as deviants or perverts. In our line of work, I can do without being judged because of what I like to do in my spare time and I’m sure that you can appreciate that just as much right now.”

You definitely, 100 percent, could.

“Spencer… Why me then? Why did you tell me when I asked? If it had been Emily or Penny, would you have opened up?”

He stared into your eyes momentarily before answering.

“Because I’d watched you all week, your curiosity was showing in your actions. The way you handled the evidence, the way you talked to the workers at the clubs or the witnesses. And you never once cracked a joke about the lifestyle. You were interested and I could tell. So when you asked, I figured I’d be honest. I trusted you enough not to say anything and to respect my privacy and you clearly trusted me enough to be open and honest about your curiosity, and then to ask me to do these things with you.”

“I trust you with my life, Reid.”

“As do I you. I also trusted that you’d take this for what it was and not find it weird that we’re two colleagues, fucking each others brains out in the strangest of ways.”

You laughed at that. You had found it strange initially, but not because it was a colleague, just because it was him. But it was so easy to be yourself around him and so far it had been easier for this to not affect work. Because you HAD taken it for what it was. A bit of fun, a curiosity that was being satisfied. There weren’t any feeling involved other than friendship and a mutual physical attraction. And that made it easy.

“Speaking of fucking each other in strange ways…. I’m done with breakfast. Are we moving on to sexy spanky times?”

“Sexy spanky times…..You make it sound like you want to me bent over my desk and paddled.” He licked his lips slowly, his eyes trailing down your face to your chest.

“Maybe I do. But only if I’ve been bad and deserve it.”

Yeah.. Dirty talk was not your forte.

Although by the flicker in his eyes then, perhaps you weren’t as bad as you thought.

“Okay. Get up, get bathed and dressed. It’s 10am now, that gives me time to set up in the living room.”

“Set up?”

“Rearrange it into an office of sorts. And to change into a suit. You report for work at 11am. No later, alright.”

“Yes Dr Reid.”

He shot you a look. “None of that. Sir will do nicely thank you. Black french knickers and the bra that fastens at the front please. Hair up, I don’t mind how. And stockings please. Yellow or red at anytime.”

“Yes…. Sir.”

He reached over and ran his thumb over your bottom lip, you poking your tongue out and licking it lightly.

“I could get to use to that coming from your mouth.”

Maybe you could too.


	22. Chapter 22

Spencer took your tray away and then delved into his wardrobe taking out a suit and some boxes. He’d already showered before you’d awoke, his hair still slightly damp at the ends so you dragged yourself out of bed and headed into his bathroom.

You went about your business and then hopped in the shower, yelping as the spray hit your chest. You immediately turned the water pressure down and started washing yourself, remembering the last time you were in here and smiling to yourself.

You did seem to be spending a lot of time here in his bathroom this weekend.

When you finished you brushed your teeth and wrung your hair out, going back into his bedroom and blasting your hair with the hairdryer he’d left out, brushing it through so it dried straight.

Spencer hadn’t mentioned make up, so you applied it lightly, mascara and eyeliner with a clear gloss on your lips and a light blush on your cheeks.

You pulled your hair up and clipped it, almost fantasising about being able to pull the clip out and shake your hair loose, the way you’d seen in movies or adverts.

You dressed, pulling on the stockings and underwear Spencer had specified and then buttoning the white shirt over the top, shimmying into the tight skirt and slipping into black patent heels you hardly ever wore. You completed the look with your thick black frames that you usually shunned in favour of contacts, although the prescription was so mild you rarely wore either.

Stepping back, you checked yourself out in his mirror. Not bad. Not too porn star ish but not too plain and demure either. Glancing over at your phone you saw it was three minutes past eleven.

Shit.

Exiting his bedroom and making your way down his hallway, you saw he’d pushed his couch to one side and had dragged his dining table and his desk out into the centre of the room. The two tables were spaced a few meters apart, chairs positioned so that you would be facing each other. On the table was a stack of stationary and pens, along with a typewriter. On his desk was a laptop computer along with various other stationary. He sat behind his desk, tapping away at the keys.

He was dressed impeccably in a dark grey suit with a black shirt and a grey tie underneath. Although Spencer wore suits all the time for work, this was one you couldn’t recall seeing before. It was nice, different to his usual well worn style. Crisper.

He looked incredibly attractive to you right now.

Glancing up at you, he fixed you with a cold stare, one he usually reserved for uncooperative suspects or unsubs.

“You’re late Ms Y/L/N. You were meant to start work four minutes ago.”

Oh.

Cool clipped tones. Added to the intense look he was giving you and you felt like you were actually in trouble.

“I’m sorry Sir, there was… erm, traffic on the freeway.” Play along with the game Y/N.

“I told you the last time you were late that you needed to plan more efficiently. I cannot have my office unmanned. What if a client called in, I can’t be expected to answer my own phone. That would look extremely unprofessional.”

How was he not laughing at this? You wanted to guffaw and smirk, you feeling your lips twitching.

“Do you think this is funny Ms Y/L/N. Will you find it funny when I’ve docked your wages for wasting my time? Or shall I find some other way to discipline you? Perhaps a wage docking will not suffice.”

Ermmm…

“Don’t just stand there wasting even more of my time. Apologise and get to work. The minutes from the last budget meeting need typing up. They’re on your desk.”

“I’m sorry Sir. It won’t happen again.”

“Make sure it doesn’t. I’m sick of your insolence. I will be forced to take action if it continues.”

“It won’t. I apologise.”

You slinked over to the table and sat in the chair, tucking yourself under the table. Spencers head was bent, his eyes following something on his laptop screen.   
What did you do now? You’d expected it to be very much of a ‘secretary enters the room, boss drops something onto the floor for you to pick up and then comments on your ass’ scenario. Were you actually going to have to work?

“I can’t hear any keys tapping Y/N. I need those minutes within the next hour. You’re already late.”

Okay. You WERE going to have to work.

You looked at the papers in front of you, spotting a lined note book with a label titled ‘minutes’. There was a folder on the table titled ‘previous meeting minutes’. You looked through it quickly, seeing the format that you were apparently to copy.

Alright. That wasn’t going to be too hard. You flipped through the notebook, finding the last entry in there and assuming those were the minutes you were to transcribe.

Threading a piece of paper into the type writer, you set the margins and began to type.

It had been years since you’d used one of these, you’d had a toy machine when you were a kid and as you typed, you could see how this would be the perfect machine for this game. Almost every fourth or fifth word you typed ended up with a mistake, you accidentally hitting the next key, or not applying enough pressure or applying too much.

After thirty minutes, you were done. And it looked a mess.

You pulled it off the roller and surveyed it.

“Bring it here please, Ms Y/L/N.” You hadn’t realised Spencer had been watching you.

“Sir, it’s full of mistakes. I’ll do another one.”

“Bring it here.” He commanded, you jumping at the harshness of his tone.

Fuck me , that was hot.

You made your way across the floor and placed the paper on his desk.

He pulled out a red pen and started reading it, circling your every mistake before handing it back to you.

“Can you not read?” He asked, his face completely straight.

“Of course I can fu….Of course I can read.” You responded. You’d been about to curse and then remembered that a secretary wouldn’t dare curse at her boss.

“Then how hard is it for you to copy words from one paper to another? This is full of spelling mistakes and misprints. Do it again.”

“Yes sir, sorry sir.”

He crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it into the wire bin by his feet.

“Ms Y/L/N. Tread very carefully. You truly are on your last strikes here.”

“Yes sir.”

You walked back to the table and threaded a new piece of paper into the roller and began typing very carefully and very slowly, trying to avoid mistakes.

When you were halfway through, you hit the wrong key, cursing under your breath as you did so.

“What was that?” He voice was loud and clear across the room and he fixed you with a steely look as your tore the paper off the roller and discarded it into the bin.

“Nothing sir.” You replied, starting a new page.

“I hope so. And do try to keep the wastage to a minimum please Ms Y/L/N.” He bent his head again, going back to whatever he was doing.

Halfway through your next attempt he strolled across the room moving to stand behind you and watching over you as you attempted to type with precision.

Stupid fucking fucking typewriter, there was a reason no one used them anymore.

Feeling his eyes on you as you 'worked’ added extra pressure, extra excitement to the game, and you typed even slower wanting to get this right. Maybe you’d be rewarded if you did it well?

You felt a draft across the base of your neck, fingers barely touching you but causing your hairs to stand up on end and a shiver to run down your spine

“This one looks much better Y/N. I was worried I was going to have to discipline you if you made another mistake.”

“No sir.”

His finger trailed slowly up and down the centre of your neck, making you still your movements on the keys.

“Shame….. Do carry on. I’m not preventing you from working am I?”

Yes. Yes he was. The soft touches to your neck were making you feel things, and you felt an ache in your chest as your still sensitive nipples hardened against the lace of of your bra.

“No sir, not at all.” You straightened your back and continued typing slowly. Spencers fingers danced across your throat, his hand moving to your front and slipping under the neck of the white shirt you were wearing, his fingertips grazing the tops of your breasts.

He moved so he was directly behind you, his hand slipping lower and fingering the lace material, toying with it and then moving his hand so he was cupping you over the fabric. He squeezed lightly and you jumped, cursing as you hit the key too hard causing the letter to smudge.

Spencer leant over, inspecting the paper on the roll, his hand not leaving your chest as be placed his face alongside yours, his lips next to your ear.

“Well look at that Ms Y/L/N. A mistake.”

Yes that you caused, would have been your usual retort in any normal situation.

“I’m sorry sir. I don’t know what’s wrong with me today.”

“And what about every other day? The amount of letters I have to send back to you because they’re wrong is ridiculous.”

He shifted his hand so that it was now inside the the cup of your bra, your hard bud pressing against the palm of his hand. His moved it back and forth ever so slightly.

Jesus, fuck.

Ugh…

“What was that Y/N? I didn’t hear you answer my question.”

Erm….

“I’m sorry sir. I don’t know why I’m so terrible recently.”

He dragged his hand back up and out of your shirt, his fingers parting as they moved over your nipple, catching it between them. You moaned quietly at the sensation and then at the loss of contact.

“Start again. You have one last attempt. If it’s not perfect this next time, I will take you over my desk and punish you for every mistake you’ve made. Perhaps then you’ll learn to associate mistakes with punishment and you won’t make them. Understood.”

“Understood.”

Spencer walked back to desk again and sat down. This time he placed his elbows on the desk, leaning his head on his hands and watching you.

You started again with a new piece of paper.

How many mistakes did you make here?

You decided to just type naturally, and not force them. With this stupid machine you were bound to make some. You typed quickly, almost ripping the paper from the roll when you were done and sauntering across to his desk confidently, your hips swaying as you walked. You handed him the paper.

Uncapping his red pen, he began to mark, your eyes widening when you realised how many there were.

Had your subconscious made you add more in that you’d thought?

Probably.

“This is worse than the first effort Y/N.” His eyes were cold, his gaze unflinching.

“Is it? Please forgive me sir. I’ll do better next time, I promise.”

Come on….

“Yes you will. Because next time you’ll remember what happens if you submit a piece of work this shoddy to me again.”

He turned the paper and placed it on the desk in front of you.

“Pull up your skirt so that it’s around your waist and pull down your underwear. Then put your arms on the next and bend over it.”

You did as he instructed, dropping your french knickers to your ankles.

Spencer reached into a drawer on the side of the desk and pulled out a small wooden paddle. It looked like a hairbrush but without the bristles. Straightening his tie, he stood and walked around the desk until he was behind you.

He was quiet for a few moments and you could feel his eyes on you, admiring the way your bare butt and legs looked in the stockings he’d told you to wear.

“What’s the first mistake, Y/N?” He asked, his voice low and quiet, almost a whisper.

Your eyes scanned the page finding the first red mark.

“An underscore where there should be a dash.”

A rush of wind and then a sharp smack on your left cheek, accompanied by a loud whack,

The sting wasn’t quite as severe as the first time he’d hit you weeks ago, perhaps because he was using the paddle instead.

“And the next one?”

“I haven’t capitalised a name.”

WHACK.

A smack to your other cheek, a small intake of breath from you this time.

“The next?”

“A misspelt word.”

“Whats the word?” He demanded to know.

“Budget.”

“How have you spelt it?”

“B - ”

WHACK.

Ugh.

“U -”

SLAP.

His hand this time rather than the paddle. You bit your lip.

“F - ”

SMACK

Fuck… The other cheek and still with his hand, the tops of your thighs being pushed against the lip of the desk.

“G -”

THWACK.

Back to the paddle.

“E - ”

The paddle again, but softer; barely registering a hit.

“ T-”

WHACK.

Harder this time and slightly lower on the cheek, again making you knock into the edge of the desk, the wood biting against your thighs.

“Carry on. Read out every mistake until you get the to the end.” Spencer commanded, his voice slightly breathy.

You read through the whole sheet, the smacks coming faster as you weren’t breaking for further instructions. Every misspell, every time you announced a misprint or a smudge, a comma where there should be a full stop, or a lower case letter where there should be a capital. Every mistake was met with a smack. Some hard, some softer. Some with the wooden implement, others with his warm hand, the sound of flesh hitting fleshing music to your ears. Some times you cried out, other times you bit your lip.

By the time you reached the bottom of the sheet your ass felt like it was on fire. Glorious, hot, fire. Every spank had thrust your body forwards and as you slid it backwards, your breasts dragged against the wooden table.

The attack on your buttocks and the wooden desk against your nipples had you wet, liquid slowly leaking out from between your legs.

You both were panting as you read out the last few errors, your eyes squeezing shut at a particularly forceful smack, your teeth gritted as you choked out the final error.

“Another comma where it should be a stop.”

SLAP.

The sting you now felt was unbelievable and you stared at the wall in front of you, breathing heavily and quickly. You heard a thud as the paddle released from Spencers grasp, feeling both of his hands on your buttocks, palming them, his own breathing ragged.

“Have you learnt your lesson?”

“I t-think so…. sir…. ”

Fuck, you could barely speak.

“Then you’re free to leave for the day. Exit the way you entered.”

You felt him retreat from your body giving you room to stand your self upright again.

You pulled your skirt down and stepped out of your underwear, leaving them on the floor rather than bending down to retrieve them.

The panting had made you feel light headed, so you stood for a second before collecting your thoughts.

Exit the way you entered, he’d said.

You turned and walked slowly back to his bedroom.

….


	23. Chapter 23

Shutting his bedroom door, you leant against the wall, your breathing ragged and your ass on fire.

You felt damp between your thighs. You slipped your hand up your skirt feeling yourself.

Wetness.

So fucking much of it.

How was it possible that being bent over and spanked turned you on this much? You just couldn’t understand how the whole scenario that had just played out for the last…. You checked the time, 2 hours.. What the hell? How was it possible that it had got you so worked up?

You wondered how much time you had before he came in to see you, your hand starting to rub over your centre, feeling it slick and warm with your arousal.

Hearing the dragging of furniture through the door, you decided you had a few minutes and allowed your hand to drift over your clit, a moan escaping your lips.

You rucked your skirt up higher, the burning skin of your buttocks pressed against his bedroom wall as you started to rub. This wouldn’t take long at all.

Eyes closed and your head against the wall, you popped the buttons on your shirt, using your spare hand to cup and massage your breast, your nipples already hard.

“Fuuuck… ” You whispered quietly as you pleasured yourself.

The bedroom door suddenly swung open and there stood Spencer. He’d discarded his suit jacket and loosened his tie, undoing his top button in the process.

You didn’t still your motions, not caring. You just looked over at him, seeing his eyes rake over you and his tongue swipe out across his plump lower lip.

Spencer moved the few feet towards you and placed his hands either side your body so that you were trapped by him, against the wall.

“Did I tell you that you could do that to yourself?” He asked quietly.

“No… Oh fuck…” You gasped.

“So why are you doing it?”

“I need to…. ”

“I could make you stop, you know.” Spencer placed his hand on your wrist, his fingers encircling it but not applying any pressure.

“Please don’t make me stop. I’m nearly there.”

“Tell me why I shouldn’t stop you.”

He slid his hand so that it was over yours, his fingers rubbing over the tops of yours.

“Because…. Can’t you feel how turned on you’ve made me? Shit… Ugh.”

Please don’t make me stop, you begged silently.

“I can. I can feel it on your fingers already. I could see it glistening between your legs when you were bent over my desk. Did you like that little scene Snow?” He pushed with his hand, making you apply more pressure to your clit as you worked it.

“Yes…. ” You breathed out, your eyes fluttering shut as you started to tremble.

“Open your eyes. I want you to look at me.” He told you. You forced your eyes open again, resting them on his.

“You liked feeling the wooden paddle against your firm cheeks? You enjoyed being punished for your mistakes….?” He lowered his head pressing his forehead to yours and looking down between your bodies.

“Yes….oh fuck yes…..”

“You should have seen how red your buttocks were Snow. I bet they still are. Did it hurt?”

“Yes….. ”

His hand was still pressed to yours, now moving your fingers against yourself.

“Oh god….Oh god…ah…. Fuck…. Ugh… Spencer…. ”

You came, pressed against his wall, his hand over yours and his forehead pressed to you, his eyes filled with desire as he watched your hands moving together.

When your gasps subsided he released his hand and you fell forward leaning against his chest and panting.

“I will watch you do that properly one day Y/N. Your legs spread wide so I can see you touching yourself. And you will follow any instructions I give you when you do it.”

“Whatever you want…..” Seriously, whatever he wanted.

He chuckled softly and reached up to your hair, pulling out the clip that had been digging into your scalp slightly, your hair tumbling loose.

“Seriously though, scene completely over now. How are you feeling?” He ran his fingers through your hair softly, combing it out.

“I’m good. A little stingy but good. The paddle actually hurts less than your hand.”

“Most people find that. Bear in mind, if I’m using my hand I also feel some of the sting. So to go for longer periods of time, I tend to alternate. But you definitely took more than the ten hits you pulled out of the bag last night. You want to lie down and I’ll put some aloe on for you?”

“Please.” You moved towards his bed and shimmied out of the skirt entirely, kicking your heels off and pulling the stockings down. Gingerly, you lay on your front and felt the cooling sensation of the aloe gel on your butt, Spencer carefully rubbing it in. It didn’t take away the heat entirely but it helped.

“If you put something loose on, like pajama pants or something and then come through to the kitchen then I can make us a snack? We have a few hours to kill until we need to go out. You DID bring something nice to wear didn’t you?”

You had and you nodded.“Where are we going exactly?”

“Well, when I overheard your little chat with Emily it gave me an idea. I’ve got us two tickets for a performance of Chicago that’s playing in the city.”

You were surprised. Not really taking Spencer to be a fan of musicals, you figured opera was more his thing.

“Chicago, really? I love that show.”

“I know. I remember you saying how you saw it six times on Broadway. There’s no big names in this one, it’s just a touring theatre company that are playing DC for the next two weeks, but I thought you might like it, and I’ve never seen it.”

“Its sound great Spencer. Thank you.”

“No problem. Now, get changed and I’ll make us some sandwiches. I can just about manage those.”


	24. Chapter 24

The rest of the afternoon was spent lounging around his apartment watching reruns of some crime show on his TV and picking apart the inaccuracies. Spencer made you both a sandwich and some juice and then you sprawled out on his couch, face down.

Reid came and sat next to you, placing a pillow on his lap which you then shifted your head onto as you watched the show in extremely comfortable silence, Spencer stroking your hair gently. It was nice. Almost….too nice.

Every half an hour, he made you push down your pajama pants so he could reapply the aloe gel. You’d joked that he just wanted to feel your butt, but he explained that you were going to be sitting on it for a large portion of time this evening so he wanted you to feel comfortable in the theatre.

After a few hours, he told you to go and shower and to start getting ready and you did. As you exited the shower, he was hovering in his room waiting to go in after you.

You sat in your towel blow drying and then styling your hair, half up and half down, a style that Reid had previously said he liked on you, and then applying make up, keeping it light but so that it did look like you’d made an effort. You were going to the theatre after all. You waited for Spencer to finish before dressing, not sure if there’d be any specific underwear requirements tonight.

He came out around twenty minutes later, a towel tied around his waist and another smaller one in his hands as he rubbed his head with it.

“Were you planning on wearing the towel all evening?” He asked you, standing by his drawers and pulling out boxers and socks.

“Nope but I didn’t know if I was required to wear anything special for you underneath.”

“Ah yes. You bought the crotchless panties didn’t you? And the bra that came with it?”

“Are you fucking shitting me?”

He wanted you to sit in a crowded theatre in crotchless underwear? The restaurant was one thing but you’d be sat directly next to someone else tonight.

“Yes I’m shitting you. Wear whatever underwear suits your dress the best. There won’t be any games in the theatre tonight. Knowing how loud you can get I decided not to risk it. Although I had thought that if I timed it right, that you could be the Uh Uh during cell block tango.” He beamed at you, pleased he’d made a reference to the show.

“We’d get kicked out….”

“Exactly. So no games tonight.”

“What about when we’re back?”

He laughed. “You’ve really got quite the appetite haven’t you?”

You could feel yourself blushing.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed Y/N. It’s healthy to have a good sexual appetite. Orgasms release so many endorphins into your body, it’s good for you.”

“I’m just…. Enjoying trying these new things is all. And… Well, you’re extremely good at making me feel good….”

He really was. How you were going to find another guy as good as him, you didn’t know. You weren’t going to think about that until you had to thought. You didn’t know how long this little adventure was going to last for and you weren’t going to rock the boat.

“I’m still waiting for you to say that without sounding surprised, Y/N.”

“You might be waiting a while.”

You both dressed, no longer shy about being naked around him you just let your towel drop before bending over and pulling your underwear from your bag. You heard Spencer let out a low whistle, and you stood upright and turned to him.

“Sorry.” He shrugged. “But you should totally see your butt.”

He took your hand and led you over to his wardrobes, turning you around so that your back was to his mirrors, his front only inches from yours. Turning your head, you saw what he’d been whistling at.

Your buttocks were still scarlet, the outline of a faint hand print against one. You reached your hands behind you running them over your cheeks and feeling the heat searing through your hands. You could hardly feel any pain from them now, just a warm throb that you’d started to get use to.

You could see Spencers reflection, his eyes on your hands, watching them as you felt and caressed your skin. Glancing between you, you could see he was hard, his towel tenting at the front.

“How much time have we got?” You asked him.

Catching your drift immediately he responded. “Enough if we don’t shower again. I’ll wear a condom to save the mess. Go and put your heels on and then bend over in front of the mirror.”

You moved quickly, grabbing your shoes and slipping your feet into them and seeing Reid drop his towel and pull a foil packet from the bedside drawer.

You stood in front of the mirror and waited for him to move behind you. He pushed on your back.

“Grab your ankles.”

You did as he said, realising quickly why he’d told you to put the heels on. Spencer was a good few inches taller than you and unlike the shower, there was no where for you to lift yourself up.

He gripped your hips and slowly pushed himself into you. You didn’t need any foreplay this time, the view of your red ass had been enough to make you ready for him.

The sex was quick, in spite of the fact that he was wearing a rubber which you normally hated. You didn’t like the feel of them, and they detracted from the sensation normally although you could tell he was wearing a ribbed one. Watching yourselves in the mirror added to the excitement and when he slipped his fingers round to your front, you were coming within minutes, him following shortly after.

You caught his eye in the mirror as he prepared to pull out and you couldn’t help but laugh, him joining in. Five minutes ago you’d been getting dressed and now you were hot and sweaty again.

He pulled himself out of you, removing the rubber and knotting it quickly as you stood up. Using the baby wipes you used as make up removers, you mopped up between your legs, using a fresh one under your arms and rolling on fresh deodorant. Spencer disappeared into the bathroom to discard the condom and you quickly touched up your hair and make up, then reapplied aloe gel to your butt. Spencer banging against it had reawakened some of the pain, but it wasn’t anything too bad. You actually loved how it felt.

You both dressed speedily, you in a dark crimson crushed velvet dress with an empire waistline, it flowing to just above your knees. You left your legs bare and pulled on a black shrug. Spencer wore dark pants and a moss green shirt, with a jacket pulled over. Just when you thought you were ready to leave, he stopped you and handed you a box.

“It’s good that you’ve decided to wear your hair the way you have. This is for you, I want you to wear it tonight and when we go out in the evenings together again.”

You knew he meant together like you were now, not together where the team were also out.

You opened the box see a black velvet choker, with a small teardrop shaped black diamond at the front. When you picked it up and turned it, you realised it wasn’t velvet the whole way around. At the back, right where your hair would hide it, it merged into leather and had a tiny buckle.

It was a collar. A beautiful collar.

He wanted you to wear a collar around your neck. To indicate you were his submissive. That you were HIS.

“Snow?…. Y/N?”

You handed him the choker and placed the box down, lifting your hair and turning your back to him so that he could fasten it on to your neck, admiring it in the mirror when you were done.

From the front, it did look just like an ordinary choker. A bit goth looking but pretty and it went nicely with your dark hair and pale skin. But you knew it wasn’t a choker, you could feel the buckle against the base of your neck.

Spencer fingered the little diamond, adjusting it so that it fell directly in the centre of your neck.

“Exquisite.” He told you, letting his hand trailing all the way down your front and stopping on your tummy.

“Did the others wear this too?”

“No. Not this one at least. This one I bought especially for you. It’s beautiful, just like you are. And it falls perfectly against your neck. The others had plain leather ones, if I chose to make them wear one at all.”

So this one was special? Because it wasn’t plain.

Was he spinning you a line to make you feel special?

No. Spencer wouldn’t do that. He was honest.

You weren’t sure how to feel about that.   
But it was pretty.

“Are you ready? We needed to have left ten minutes ago.”

“I’m ready.”

….

You’d sped to the theatre, making it just in time to see the curtain rising.

The show was brilliant. Yes it wasn’t a Broadway cast and there were no big names in it, but the performers gave it their all and put on an astounding show.

Spencer behaved throughout the show, his hand placed on your knee, not budging.

During cell block tango, you heard him snicker at the first ‘uh uh’ and you peeped at him from the corner of your eyes, stifling a laugh yourself. By the end of the song you were both chuckling to yourselves, earning snide looks from the other people on your row.

At the end of the show, you stood at made your way to the foyer.

“Shall we get a quick drink in the bar here before we drive back?” Spencer asked, the other theatre goers milling around you.

“Yes. Let’s.” You agreed with him and he led the way to the bar, pointing out two seats in the corner.

“I’m just going to go to the bathroom and then I’ll be straight back.”

You sat down and pulled your phone out, checking for messages.

“Y/N?” A familar voice.

Shit.

Shit shit shit.


	25. Chapter 25

“Emily!”

Shit, fuck, crap…Oh fuck balls.

You glanced up at your friend and colleague standing in front of you.

“I’m guessing you’re here with Dan, where is he? I wanna meet this mysterious guy of yours.” Emily scanned the bar area as you looked behind her to the toilets where Reid had disappeared into.

Oh please please PLEASE, let him see her before she sees him.

“He’s erm…. Gone to the bathroom. What are you doing here?!”

You couldn’t even text him, the angle she was stood at meant that she’d see everything.

“Oh great. I’ll wait with you then.” She slid into the seat opposite, you groaning internally as she continued.

“I got the idea from you actually, when you mentioned going to see a show.”

“Are you here alone then?” You asked her, looking around, your nerves now on edge.

“I’m here with Bob. He’s getting drinks.”

Bob was Emilys friend and often date to social events she couldn’t get out of. He was gay, but he played it straight enough so that it stopped her mother, Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, asking too many questions about her love life.

Ah yes, you could see him at the bar, leaning over and flirting with the bartender.

“I like your necklace, Y/N. Is it new?”

Your hands flew to your throat, to the choker/collar, fingerings the teardrop diamond.

“Erm… Yes. Dan bought it.” Your eyes dashing between Emily and the bathroom door.

“He has good taste. In women as well as jewellery.” She grinned at you.

Just then, your phone began to vibrate.

Private number.

You swiped it quickly.

“Y/N… I saw her. Play it cool, alright. Repeat after me. Say ‘Dan, is there a problem’.”

Spencer. Oh thank fuck he’d seen her.

“Dan, is there a problem?” You parroted him, seeing a concerned look come across Emilys face.“

“Now say ‘really, on a Saturday night?’ and sound annoyed.”

“Really, on a Saturday night?” You tried to sound irritated.

“Now, 'no of course I understand, you’re a doctor. It’s important. I’ll be right out.’ And then tell Emily an emergency has come up at the hospital where I work and that I’ve bought the car around. I’m outside, do not let her come with you. And hurry, I can only park here for so long.”

“No of course I understand, you’re a doctor. It’s important. I’ll be right out.” You disconnected the call and stood, grabbing your bag.

“Sorry Em. Dan got a call from work when he was in the bathroom. They need him, he’s gone to fetch the car. ”

“I’ll come out with you.” She told you.

“NO!… No its fine. He wouldn’t be able to stop and talk anyway. And Bob’s here now with your drinks.” You greeted her companion.

“Hi Bob, bye Bob. Em, I gotta run. I’ll see you Monday okay.”

Before she could respond, you turned quickly and walked as fast as your heels would allow out of the bar and through the foyer, out onto the street. You checked to make sure she wasn’t following you. She wasn’t.

There was a god after all.

You spotted Spencers car and jumped in, buckling up as he sped off.

“That was fucking close.” You breathed out a few minutes later when your heart had stopped pounding.

“Close indeed. I clocked her just as I made it into the bathroom. I assume she didn’t mention seeing me?”

“No” You shook your head.

“So we might be okay then.”

“I think so…. God can you imagine if they found out?” You laughed, picturing the teams faces.

“If they found out that we’d been sleeping together or what the sleeping together actually involved?”

“Both. I think we’d need pick Dereks jaw off the floor for him.”

“Yeah they definitely wouldn’t believe that we’re into the things we are. Or that someone like you would actually sleep with me.” There he was, criticising himself again.

“Spencer… Someone like me?”

He glanced at you. “Oh come on Y/N, you’re way out of my league.”

You scoffed.“ Really Spencer? You forget, I’ve met April. That girl was stunning.”

“She was pretty. And she’s good fun, but you’ve got the whole package.”

“I do?”

“Yeah, you do. Your beautiful, your body is to die for. Your kind, and generous, and an exceptionally good friend too. Your funny. And you don’t judge people for their quirks. Add that to the fact it turns out your a bit…. Shall we say 'kinky’, and you’re pretty much perfect.”

Oh….

Oh!

“Spencer… I’m not perfect. And I’m not out of anyone’s league, least of all yours. Our co worker’s would be shocked, but mainly because you show very little interest in girls or sex when you’re at work. It wouldn’t have anything to do with them thinking that you’re not good looking enough to attract attention. I’ve told you before that you get the same amount of attention that Morgan does so quit with the self pity. You’re hot alright. Majorly hot. Especially when you say dirty things to me.”

He smiled softly and you reached a hand out and squeezed his knee, leaving your hand there.

“Dirty things, eh?” He signalled, pulling off the main road and down a back Street which you knew led onto a country lane which was rarely used at this time of night.

“Where are we going.” You asked.

“Home. Just the long, quiet way.”

“Why?”

“Because I’d quite like to have your lips around my cock again right now and we’re less likely to get caught this way.”

Jesus…..

“Is that an order?” You asked knowing you’d do it anyway and trailing your hand up his thigh, feeling his dick harden through his pants.

“Yes.”

“Whilst you’re driving?” That was the part you were unsure about and he could tell, pulling to a stop at the side of the road, underneath some trees.

It was dark and there were no houses nearby or any other cars. Unbuckling your seat belt, your leant over the centre console and fumbled with his belt and zipper. Reaching inside his pants, you tugged him free and got to work.

His hands tangled in your hair, applying light pressure on your head as you dragged your lips up and down his erection, your cheeks hollowing as you sucked and licked, tasting the salty liquid that leaked from the tip.

You adjusted yourself in your seat and felt his fingers slip under the choker he’d made you wear, fingering the buckle at the back of your neck.

Adding your hand into the mix you gripped his dick, pumping up and down, following the same track with your lips, his gasps and groans sending shivers down your spine.

You gained momentum, his hand on your neck forcing your pace. If it had been any other man pressing on you, you’d have gotten out of the car and walked off, but with Spencer, you didn’t mind. If you told him it bothered you, he’d stop and there’d be no judgement or offence from either of you. But you didn’t mind though. Sure there were a few times where he pushed too much, you fighting against your gag reflex as he hit the back of your throat, but for the most part, it was fine. Sexy even….

He removed his hands and you saw him tugging at his shirt, undoing the bottom few buttons.

“I’m close Y/N….fuck…. I don’t have any water in the car so move when I say okay.”

“Hmmmm.” You murmured back in response, swirling your tongue over his head and pumping quicker with your hands, your saliva acting as a lubricant.

A few more passes up and down his cock and he was gasping, pulling your head away as he moaned out “Move.”

You pulled away, keeping up the actions with your hand and feeling him twitch, seeing his eyes close and his lips parting as hot semen spilled out of him in short spurts pooling onto his tummy and slowly trickling down.

When there was nothing left, you removed your hand and rummaged in your bag for tissues, handing them to him to clean himself up.

He wiped away his mess, balling the soiled napkin up and wrapping it in a fresh clean one, placing it in the pocket of his trousers and tucking himself away again, fastening his pants back up and starting the engine again.

You settled back down and rebuckled your seat belt.

“Just so you know, Snow. Your blow jobs, ten out ten. Although…. I may now find myself getting distracted by your mouth at work , knowing what it can do.”

You laughed and told him ditto, and he pulled away from the curb continuing your journey back to his apartment. You rested your head on the window as he drove, feeling sleepy all of a sudden.

When you got back to the apartment, he locked the door and stood in front of you, stroking your hair back softly.

“You’re tired.”

“Yeah I am. I don’t know why, it’s not even that late.”

It was thirty minutes away from midnight, and you’d anticipated another night full of exploration. But your eyes were heavy and your body weary.

“Sex takes its toll on the body too, and the sort we’ve been having will have an effect on your mind too. We can go to sleep, sleep in a bit tomorrow too.” He told you, still caressing your hair gently.

“You sure, I feel like I’m being a disappointment.”

“Never. Come on, let’s go to bed.”


	26. Chapter 26

You both woke up late the next day and Oh god, how you ached.

It didn’t stop you having sex three more time throughout the day, and experimenting with more different things. You revisited the bondage side of things, being cuffed to a chair with your hands binded behind the back of it, and you played with the Secretary and Boss scenario again, ‘accidentally’ spilling coffee on the floor in front of him and having to crawl on your hands and knees to clean it up.

By seven pm, you were exhausted. Happy and extremely satisfied, but exhausted and achey. You bid Spencer adieu, thanking him for an amazing weekend and then you went home.

You bathed, changed into your pajamas, restocked your go bag and got your things ready for work, and then you climbed into bed and crashed.

The next three weeks were utterly manic, the team being pulled from one case to another with very little down time. You and Reid managed one night together in 20 days, and you were rudely awoken 5am the next morning with separate calls from Hotch telling you there was another case. The team had been due to two consecutive days off, so you’d ended up spending three hours sitting on the jet with an incredibly sore backside, Spencer shooting you little smirks whenever you adjusted yourself to get comfortable.

Emily kept asking about Dan, and you were sure she sensed something was off. You’d ran off too soon, made too much of a big deal about him not being able to stop and talk to her. She wanted pictures, a surname, his age.

You made things up, noting the facts you’d told her in a memo on your phone, Spencer sending you teasing texts messages whenever he overheard the conversation.

“So I’m blonde?”

“Well my cousin is blonde and it’s the only suitable photo I had.”

“Did you tell her I’m a ten yet?”

“No I actually told her DAN was a twelve….. And that he made me suck him off down a dark country lane. She found that part terribly amusing.”

“Im sure DAN can find plenty of other places for you to suck him off.”

“What like the supply cupboard at the hospital he works at. I can’t believe you made him a Doctor.”

“Well, Dr Reid, Dr Dan…. What is my last name anyway?”

“Howard.”

“Howard?”

“There was a big bang theory on when she was badgering me.”

“But still… Howard?”

“Shut up…. ”

“Are you really telling me to shut up?”

“We’re not playing, I can say whatever I want to you.”

“Will we be this weekend, Snow?”

“Annoyingly, probably not. I have to go see my parents tonight when we get back and then tomorrow Penny wants us to go out as a team remember.”

“Who are you texting?” Emily glanced over at you from her seat on the jet.

“Yeah, both you and Reid have had your phones out nearly the whole way home. Anyone would think you were texting each other.” Morgan looked over from his seat as well.

“I’m texting Dan actually.” You turned your phone so that Emily could see the name at the top of the texts, making sure a relatively innocent message was displayed. You’d change the contact name for Reids personal cell a few weeks ago, just in case.

“And I’m playing a word game.” Reid flipped his cell around so that they could see the game he’d quickly opened.

You chilled the texts after that, making sure you didn’t immediately both put your phones away. That would have looked too strange and obvious.

When you’d finally got back to HQ, you finished your paperwork and then headed straight to your parents house, Spencer taking the bus home from work for once.

It felt strange being in the car by yourself on a Friday night. It felt strange being away from Spencer to be honest.

Hmmm.

You arrived at your parents and spent a nice evening with them, having a family meal which your sister’s and their partners had come over for and then crashing in your old bedroom.

Dinner had been full of the usual banter and questions, how was work, are you seeing someone.

“Works fine…. And nope!” You’d told them.

“Who do you keep texting then?” Meg, your younger sister asked. She was sat next to you, her girlfriend of four years, Tammy on the other side of you.

“Yeah who’s Dan?” Tammy asked, spying your phone which you’d left on your knee under the table, the conversation you’d been having left open. She started to read the text she could see outloud.

“I could think of better things to do with your…… Oh… OH!” She stopped and you glared at her, going red.

“Y/N, I do not want to know the rest of the sentence but it does NOT sound like appropriate dinner table conversation.” Your Mother looked over at you, her lips twitching. She wanted to laugh.

It wasn’t appropriate dinner conversation at all…. There was talk of eating, but it wasn’t food.

“Put your phone away and do tell us all about this ‘Dan’ person.”

So you fed them the same stories you’d given to Emily and the rest of team, feeling horrible for lying to your family. But they couldn’t know you were sleeping with one of your coworkers, and they definitely couldn’t know what you were doing with him.

Your sister’s wouldn’t judge you for having a fuck buddy, and you were quite certain they probably wouldn’t even judge for the other stuff, but it wasn’t something you particularly wanted your mother or father to know. Your mom didn’t quite get the concept of having a friend you used just for sex. You remembered watching 'Friends with Benefits’ with her and Louise, your other sister, when it first came out. You’d spent most of the movie trying to convince her that two people could have no strings attached sex, for mutual satisfaction, just for her to give you a triumphant look at the end when the two characters actually ended up together. They really hadn’t helped your case, damn you Justin and Mila.

You spent a good portion of Saturday with your family too, leaving around 3pm to get ready for your night out with the team.

It had been so long since the whole team had been out together, usually it was just you and the girls, with occasionally Morgan and Reid tagging along. Tonight, it was going to be Hotch and Rossi too, at least for the first part. Garcia had booked a table at the same Italian you’d eaten at before, and then afterwards you were going out drinking and dancing.

Well, you were until you and Spencer could find a reason to leave early.

You’d been messaging him whilst you were in the bath, although once he know you were in the bath it was less conversation and more comments about how he missed the sight of your naked body, and how he couldn’t wait to get his hands on it again.

You couldn’t wait either. The last three weeks had been so mental at work that aside from the one night, you’d barely had time to think about sex, just falling into bed as soon as you got home, or back to the hotel room in whatever state you’d landed in. Last night though, when you’d been lying in your childhood bedroom, you’d felt extremely horny. Eventually you’d rolled onto your front and buried your face into the pillow to muffle your groans as you worked your hand between your legs, sending Spencer an extremely filthy message afterwards, explaining in detail what you’d just done. You felt a lot bolder around him sexually now, although it was easy to be crude via text message that to attempt dirty talk in actual person.

As you finished getting ready, you wondered if you would manage to get away from the team and exactly what it would entail. In your texts there’d been talks about using whips and canes next, and you’d Googled images of canings, your breath catching in your chest as you took in the raised red welts against the skin. They definitely had to last longer than the red tone and the light bruising Spencer had given you so far.

The bruising had happened after the one night you’d managed to grab together, you’d begged him to go harder and for longer and he had, making you stand in various places as he slapped your buttocks, alternating between his hand and both a rubber and wooden paddle. The rubber one had produced a wicked noise as it had had tiny holes in the surface to cut down on the wind resistance as he struck you with it. It had left some pretty interesting marks too, marks you’d taken photos off and had lain in bed looking at last night.

Applying the finishing touches your make up, you rummaged in a drawer for some earrings, spying the black choker that Spencer had bought you. That would actually go pretty nice with your outside tonight, a little black skater dress which you were wearing with heels and over the knee black socks. You looked both cute and sexy you’d thought, the socks topping mid thigh and exposing a strip of pale skin before the hem of your dress started. You were quite sure it was going to drive Spencer wild.

You shoved the choker back in the drawer, and then as you were halfway out of the door, ready to jump in the cab that was downstairs with Emily in it, you changed your mind. Grabbing it and quickly buckling it on to your neck, you jumped into the car, ready for tonight.

“Ready for some drunken shenanigans?” Emily asked you, giving your outfit the thumbs up.

“Always! Maybe we’ll get to see Rossi charm wife number five tonight… Or is it six?”

“I’ve lost count. Is Dan not annoyed that it’s your first free weekend in ages and you’re not spending it with him?”

“Erm he’s working tonight… He said if he gets off his shift early that he might come and meet us later.”

“Really? You mean we might finally get to meet him?”

“Depending on how work goes, obviously.”

You and Emily had been the last to arrive at the moment restaurant, the rest of the team hovering in the lobby waiting for you.

“My beautiful ladies, damn girls, you look hot!” Morgan appraised you both as your entered, arm in arm.

You snuck a glance a Reid seeing him looking from foot to head approvingly, until he reached your neck. His eyes narrowed when you spotted the jewellery you’d chosen to adorn your throat with, his face turning stoney.

That was not what you’d expected from him, you’d expected a lip bite or a smirk. Instead he seemed…. Angry.

As the maitre de came to seat you, he hung back and you stood rummaging in you purse, pretending you were looking for something.

When the others were out of ear shot, he moved next to you, muttering quietly.

“That COLLAR is not a fucking fashion accessory, Y/N.” The emphasis on the word collar.

“You wear it when I tell you to, not when you choose to.”

Your hands moved to the back of you neck, ready to remove it. He reached out, stilling you.

“Don’t you fucking dare remove it. You’re keeping it on now. Just know that it’s going to be incredible hard getting through dinner looking at you with that around your throat. The collar that means you’re mine. My submissive, my play thing.” He whispered the last words to you, them hitting you straight between your legs.

“You guys coming?” Penelope turned around and called to you.

“Oh we’ll be coming alright.” He muttered under his breath so only you hear, before following the rest of the team, leaving you wondering how much of a mistake you’d made wearing that choker.

You guessed you’d find out.


	27. Chapter 27

Dinner was as fun as ever, Rossi entertaining the group as you ate, with stories and anecdotes, and Morgan and Penelopes flirtatious banter having you all rolling your eyes and laughing at them.

Being the last two to the table, you and Reid had been left with no choice but to take the seats that remained, two seats that were next to each other.

Halfway through dinner you felt his hand on your knee, your leg hitting the table in surprise earning looks from everyone else at the loud bang you made.

“Sorry, cramp in my leg… ” You gave as an explanation.

“You should have some tonic water, Y/N. The quinine in it helps with leg cramps.”  
Spencer reeled off his usual random facts about how much quinine it would take to ease cramps and eventually the group resumed their previous conversation, Spencers hand still on your leg.

You took a swig of your wine, murmuring under your breath to him. “I thought we weren’t mixing business and pleasure. That was your rule wasn’t it?”

He made a show of dabbing his mouth with the napkin and whispering back. “Well that was before you decided to wear that thing around your neck. And technically, we’re not at work.”

His hand inched higher during the dessert course, fingertips grazing the strip of skin between your socks and the dress hem, drawing patterns on your leg.

You busied yourself eating the ice-cream sundae that you’d ordered, seeing Spencer eyeing it up on the table before announcing to the team, “I had the best ice-cream sundae a few weeks ago you know. It was at this little cafe just off second. Their presention was amazing, and they had wafers shaped like Disney characters. I had a Snow White one. It tasted like nothing I’ve ever had before.”

You were going to kill him. You were going to actually kill him.

“Do you remember the name of the place Reid? Disney themed sundaes, I bet Jack would love that.” Hotch asked him.

You almost choked, covering your mouth with your napkin and quickly glugging down more wine. Spencers lip start to twitch, curling into a smirk.

“Suprisingly for me, no. I happened across it by accident. I don’t normally go down that road, but I’ll be sure to check next time I’m there. It’s amazing what you find when you go down routes you’ve not travelled before.” His hand moved higher and your legs involuntarily parted. He suddenly brushed his fingers up the centre of your panties and then retracted his hand completely, dipping his fingers into the leftover ice-cream that was melting in your sundae dish and then licking them.

“I fucking hate you right now.” You muttered to him.

“Lies, all lies.” He shot back quietly.

You finished your food and drinks and paid up, Rossi pushing everyone’s money away and insisting that tonight was on him. After a few protests, you all gave in. The man did live in a mansion after all.

Rossi and Aaron bid you all goodbye and you left the restaurant. Aaron had to get back for the sitter and Rossi had no intention of “surrounding himself with sweaty bodies grinding up against him.” There was only certain situations where he allowed that, he told the group, and that wasn’t in a club.

That left you, Reid, Morgan, Penny and Emily and you made your way around to the club, a different one that you’d all been to previously as a group.

You paid your covers and headed to the bar, Derek getting two rounds of shots in and handing the brightly coloured glasses out to you all.

“On three, 1 2 3.” He shouted to be heard over the din of the music. Everyone raised their glasses, downing the first drink and pulling various faces at the sour flavoured liquid.

He passed the next lot around, counting to three again and you repeated the exercise.

“Blurgh.. ” You shook your head, that one had tasted of liquorice, a flavour you hated. You leant over the bar signalling for a bottle of water and paying, swigging down the aqua to remove the foul taste from your mouth.

“You okay?” Spencer asked, concerned that you’d switched to water so soon. You’d consumed almost a full bottle of wine in the restaurant, and that and the two shots had you feeling nicely buzzed.

“Liquorice. I hate it. Need to get rid of the taste.” You told him swallowing more water down.

“Ah okay. I thought maybe you’d had too much to drink and perhaps needed an escort home.” His lips were close to your ear so you could hear him.

“Excellent idea Dr Reid, but we need to stay here for a tad longer first. The girls know how much I can drink so they won’t buy that I’m wasted yet. Give it an hour or so and then I’ll act up.”

“I’m not sure I can wait that long, Snow.” His head bent low again. You looked over and saw Emily looking at your exchange curiously, her eyes narrowed. You nudged Spencer quickly and then grabbed Garcia wrist.

“Girl let’s dance, I love this song.”

You dragged her to the dance floor, Emily and Derek following you both shortly after that, Spencer leaning on the railing at the edge of the dance space, watching you and sipping from a beer. Spencer rarely danced and it was too much of a fight to get him to join you. On the occasions he’d been out with you lot before, he seemed content to stand and watch and you all normally took it in turns to keep him company.

Penelope grinded her hips against you as a familiar Rhianna song kicked in.

“Na Na Na Na Na, Come on.”

You smiled to yourself, dancing against her and Derek and watching as a boy who had to be at least fifteen years younger than Emily started dancing up against her. She went with it, linking her arms around the guys neck and raising her eyebrows at you.

You sung along with the music, catching Spencers eye as you mouthed along to the chorus, you both laughing at how absurd it was that you were dancing to this.

A few songs later and Emilys new friend, friends had slinked over and were trying to dance with you. You didn’t mind too much and when you spun around, you saw Spencer with an amused look at on his face.

The heavy beat of another song kicked in, one of the guys grabbing your hips and dancing with you, your back to his front.

You danced against him, feeling increasingly uncomfortable suddenly as the sexy sound of Trent Reznors voice blades through the speakers.

“You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you,  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you”

You felt warm, the boys hands trailing across your stomach. You looked over at Spencer and he no longer looked amused anymore. You raised your hands to your hair, lifting it slightly and then touching the collar and staring at him.

When the chorus kicked in, he licked his lips and looked upwards and then over to a staircase that was in a dark corner.

The bar was on two floors and there was a girls bathroom on the second floor that hardly anyone ever used.

He repeated his glances again and then looked pointedly at you. You understood what he was saying and you broke free of the boys grasp.

“I’ll be back shortly. Bathroom and then drink.” You yelled over the music and started making your way across the dance floor, pushing through the throngs of bodies.

As you climbed the staircase you looked back to see that Spencer had given you a few minutes head start before he planted his beer down and pushed off the railing starting to follow the same path you’d taken.

Finding the bathroom, you saw that it was empty as predicted. You’d never figured out why the club even opened this bathroom, there were two other toilets on both floors, it had always seem a waste of space. But right now you were glad.

You made your way into a cubicle and waited for Spencer.

What neither of you had seen, was Emily catching your glances at each other, seeing you leave the floor first and then Reid following you minutes later.


	28. Chapter 28

“Y/N?” You heard the bathroom door open and Spencer walk in.

You opened the door to the cubicle you were in, the third one along and he strode over to you, pushing you against the wall and locking the door behind him.

He slipped his finger under the cuff of the collar.

“What does wearing this mean?”

“That I’m yours.”

“Exactly. My play thing, mine. Not some random college boys. Who do you belong to? Say it again.”

He unbuckled his pants, fumbling with his button and zipper and then reaching under your dress, feeling for your panties and pushing them to one side.

“Say it Y/N.” He ran his fingers down your slit.

“I’m yours.” You told him.

“You’re wet though, from dancing with those boys?” He thrust two fingers inside you.

“No” You gasped out. “From thinking of you, from thinking of what you’re gonna do to me later.”

“Later, is going to happen now.” He retracted his fingers and hiked your leg up so that it was high over his hip. Not stopping to remove your underwear, he held it to one side whilst he pushed himself into you.

Once inside, he bent his knees slightly and gripped below your other knee, pulling that one up too so that your legs were wrapped around his waist.

Supporting under your butt with one hand and pushing you hard against the wall, he started to thrust.

“Oh fuck….. Oh fuck, Spencer.” You rasped, your head banging back against the cubicle wall with a particularly forceful thrust.

Spencer lowered his head to your neck, pushing your shrug out of the way with his spare hand and biting at the skin there, his other hand digging into the soft flesh of your ass. You tightened your legs around his waist, squeezing against him with your inner walls and crying out.

“You need to be quiet.” He muttered against your shoulder.

“No one comes in here….Ugh.. Oh christ.” He hit against your sweet spot, suckling on a particular sensitive piece of skin on your neck.

As if to purposely prove you wrong, the outer door opened and you heard the sound of heels clicking into the bathroom, going into the first cubicle.

Spencers hand flew to your mouth, pressing hard against your lips and stifling your moans.

“Pull my hair if you want me to stop.” His lips next to your ear, his breath tickling you, he flicked his tongue out over the shell and then kissed and nibbled his way down your throat again.

You could feel yourself slipping so you reached up with your hand, gripping the top of the cubicle wall and using it as leverage to help hold yourself in place as he grunted quietly, driving in and out of you.

Gasping against his hand, you felt the tiniest bit light headed, it adding to the feeling of exhilaration running through you.

You heard the girl flush and wash her hands before leaving the room quickly. Although your moans were being blocked, there was enough shuffling and banging of your ass against the wall for her to know what was going on in here.

A few more thrusts and you felt a twitch inside you and Spencers teeth against your collar bone, biting down as he came, filling you. You hadn’t finished but you didn’t care. The rush of being fucked in a bathroom stall whilst your colleagues were dancing outside none the wiser, was enough to leave you feeling extremely satisfied.

Resting his head against yours, Spencer stared into your eyes, his gaze intense.

“Mine. Until you call this off, you are mine. Have I made that clear?”

“Crystal.” You breathed out, lowering your hand from its hold on the wall and flexing your fingers.

Adjusting his stance, Reid allowed himself to slip out of you, lowering your legs back to the ground as you steadied yourself. You both reached for tissues, cleaning up. You were pleased he hadn’t removed your panties this time, otherwise you’d have sticky fluid trickling down your leg right now.

Tossing his tissues into the toilet, he tucked himself away and adjusted his clothing which had crumpled slightly when your hand had fisted in it, gripping it during his shoves.

“I’ll see you back downstairs. Next time a frat boy starts grinding against you, remember this. Do you want another drink?”

“Just a coke. I’ll see you in a minute.”

He exited the cubicle first and you heard the door to the bathroom open and shut, you locking the cubicle behind him again.   
Pulling your panties down, you dabbed at the fluid that had pooled there, removing the worst of it.

You heard the door opening again and the sound of heels walking across the tiles.

Flushing the tissues, you fixed your clothing and picked up your handbag from where you’d rested it on the cistern, before unlocking the cubicle door again.

Standing leaning against the row of sinks with her arms folded was Emily.

“Care to tell me how long you and Spencer have been screwing?”


	29. Chapter 29

“Care to tell me how long you and Spencer have been screwing for?”

Shit.

SHIT.

Nope.

So much nopeness happening right now.

You laughed, hating how nervous it sounded.

“Me and Spencer? Don’t be so ridiculous, Em.”

She narrowed her eyes at you, annoyed.

“Are you seriously going to try to lie to me, Y/N?”

Yes. Yes you were.

You started to nod, then realised what you were doing, you’re body betraying you.

“Haven’t got a clue what you’re on about.”

You walked to the sink, washing your hands and then adjusting your jacket, smoothing your hair down and wincing as you saw a tiny purple bruise starting to appear just above the choker.

Fucking Reid…. Damn him.

“Alright. I’ll spell out my suspicions for you, lay the evidence on the table. All night, I’ve watched you two shooting each other looks. The past few weeks, you both have your cells out at the same time and to anyone paying any amount of attention to you both, it’s clear to see that you’re texting each other. Then you both slope off, minutes after the other and I come into this bathroom and can blatantly hear two people fucking. So I wait outside, just behind the door waiting to see who comes out first. And low and behold, it’s Spencer Reid. And there’s no one else in here, Y/N.”

“Did he see you?” You asked, panicked.

“No he didn’t see me.” She scoffed.

You sighed, she knew. She’d heard. There was no other explanation you could give her other than the truth.

Well. Not the whole truth.

“How long?” Emily asked again.

“A few months.” You begrudgingly told her.

“So are you two dating? Why haven’t you told anyone? We wouldn’t judge. We love you both to pieces.”

“We’re not dating. That’s why we haven’t told any of you. Cos there’s nothing to tell.” You searched in your bag for your lip gloss and compact, touching up your make up.

“So you’re what? Friends with benefits? With Reid?” Now she looked like you’d told her the sky was red.

“Pretty much.”

“But… It’s Spencer… Reid… He doesn’t… He hardly ever….. You’re seriously having casual sex with Spencer Reid?”

“Yes Emily, I’m seriously having casual sex with Spencer Reid. You just heard us fucking remember. Don’t worry, I was as surprised as you were when it happened.” You dragged your fingers through your hair, smartening it up.

“What about Dan?”

You looked at her.

“He is Dan isn’t he? That’s why you legged it so quickly when I ran into you at the theatre. Because you were with him.”

“You got it.”

She furrowed her brow for a second. “But if you’re just fucking, why were you out on a date?”

Extremely good question, Emily Prentiss. Extremely good question. Because to anyone else it would have seemed just like a date.

“I erm…… I started my period earlier in the day when I was at his. We’d already made plans to spend the night together so we thought why waste it. So he called up and got last minute tickets. We’re still friends, you know. And we’ve hung out plenty of times before. We just occasionally bang each other.”

“Wait…. So if he’s Dan, then all the things you’ve been telling me about how good he is in bed….that’s really about Reid?”

You pressed your lips together to stifle a laugh as you watched her wrestle with certain things you’d told her and try to apply them to Spencer.

“Oh my god! You gave him a twelve!”

“Well, he deserved it.”

She shook her head slowly. Finding out you were screwing her innocent looking colleague was one thing, but the knowledge that he was good in the sack was completely blowing her mind.

“Emily. You can’t tell the others. We said we wouldn’t let it affect work. If the others find out, then one of us will end up leaving the team.”

“Why will you? That rule about interdepartmental relationships is a myth. It’s fine as long as it doesn’t become a conflict and affect your work or that of the team.”

“It would affect the team. Can you imagine the teasing from Derek and Penelope. They’d never let us live it down, even after we stop.”

“So…. You’re planning on stopping this?” She played with a strand of her own hair, thinking.

“Well at some point yeah. We can’t fuck each other for ever. Eventually one of us is gonna want a relationship.”

“So have the relationship with each other then. You’re obviously attracted to each other, it wouldn’t be that far of a leap from what you’re doing.”

“It’s just sex Emily. That’s all we’re doing. There’s no feelings involved here. We made that clear from the start.” You spritzed yourself with the travel sized body spray you carried with you.

“Hmmmm.” She replied.

“Hmmm? What’s hmmmm meant to mean?”

“Nothing at all. Just hmmmm.”

Nobody ‘hmmmms’ for no reason.

“No, you mean something. Spill.”

“Nah. It’ll be more fun when you figure it out for yourselves.”

“Emily I’m serious. It’s just sex.” You told her, dropping your things back into your bag.

“Sure, sure. For now.”

“Oh, whatever.” There was no point in arguing with her when she got like this. “Just promise you’ll keep your mouth shut around the others.”

“I promise. You know me, keeper of all secrets.”

That she was. The woman was like fort knox with secrets sometimes.

“Shall we go back?” She asked you.

“I guess so.”

You exited the bathroom together and made your way downstairs. At this point, you’d been missing for around thirty minutes so when Garcia spotted you both, you told her that the shots must have disagreed with you because you’d been vomiting. You were gonna go, you told her. Get a cab home.

“Do you want one of us to come with you, make sure you’re okay?” She asked, concerned.

“Nah its fine. I’ll see if Spencer wants to share a cab, it’s not like he’s dancing anyway.”

You hugged her and Morgan goodbye, and then gave Prentiss a quick hug, her whispering in your ear “Off for round two?”

“Oh shut up, Em. I’ll see you on Monday.”

Making your way to Spencer, you told him you were going, and did he want to share a ride.

Not that Penny or Derek were close enough to hear, but you weren’t taking anymore chances tonight.

He looked at you curiously, and then downed the rest of his beer, leading you out of the club.

When you were outside he turned to you.   
“Why was Emily with you when you came back?”

“The person who came into the bathroom halfway through? Her. She saw us both head in the same direction and was suspicious. She was also stood behind the door when you left. She knows.”

“What exactly does she know, Y/N?” His eyes were hard on your face.

“Oh as if I’d tell her that. She thinks we’re just fuck buddies, friends with benefits, whatever. Because essentially, we are.”

“I knew it was a bad idea getting into this with you.”

“Oh thanks! It’s not like I wanted her to know…. You’re the one who pinned me up against the wall and started groping me. It’s not my fault she walked in.”

He sighed, shaking his head and starting to walk down the sidewalk to where a line of yellow taxis were.

“I know… It just, complicates things.”

“Reid, she won’t say anything. She promised.”

“I guess it could have been worse.”

“Exactly” you told him. “It could have been Garcia that found us. And you know she’d totally be planning our wedding right now if she knew. There’s no way she’d believe we weren’t actually together.” You laughed and he chuckled back, the atmosphere broken.

“And for that reason, she must never EVER know.”

“Oh I feel ya. Can you imagine… Us. A couple!?”

“I know right…. Come on Snow, let’s get you home and to bed. I’m feeling round two is in order.”

…


	30. Chapter 30

Instead of going back to Spencers like you normally would, for once you went back to yours.

You didn’t have any clothes or toiletries at Reids, you hadn’t wanted to make things weird by leaving the odd thing at his so you always made sure you packed everything back up.

Spender had been inside your apartment a few times before, but never inside your bedroom. You led him in there almost straight away, him looking around and taking in the room.

“So this is where you sleep… ” He commented.

You giggled, replying “Generally.”

“And where other stuff happens?”

“Sometimes.”

He sat down on your bed, kicking his shoes off.

“I’ll be right back okay. I’m just gonna go…. Erm, clean up again quickly. Do you want a drink or anything.”

“Just some water. Where have you put the things I bought you?”

“Top drawer, bedside cabinet.” You left the room as he moved to the drawer, you wondering what exactly he was planning.

Heading into your bathroom, you stripped your panties off and discarded them into the laundry hamper, filling the sink with warm soapy water. You couldn’t be bothered to shower again so you just ran a flannel between your legs, making sure to remove the last of the residue from earlier, feeling cleaner.

Leaving off your underwear, you pulled your dress back down and went back to your bedroom, grabbing two bottles of water as you went.

Spencer had lit the candles that you kept in the room and had turned off the over head light. The room was still light enough to be able to still clearly see, and you spotted him sitting on your bed, at the bottom end, leaning against the foot board. In front of him were two objects.   
Placing the water bottles on the bedside table, you turned.

“No.” You told him, seeing the purple silicone object on your bedspread.

“Yes. I have strikes to cash in from before remember. I’m cashing them.”

He leant over slightly so that he could touch you, trailing his hand up your leg. “I have to say Snow, I like these sock like stocking things you’re wearing. You can leave them on. But the dress needs to come off.”

“The dress can come off. But I’m not doing it. If you want me to use it so badly, then you use it on me.”

He pulled at the hem of your dress, signalling for you to remove it. You did, remaining in just your bra, choker and socks.

“I will be, in a way. I’ll be telling you what to do. Now climb onto the bed and lie down.”

You hesitated.

“Y/N, call it if you really don’t want to. I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to, I’d hope that you know that by now.”

You did, he was right. If you truly didn’t want to do this, you could tell him. It wasn’t like you didn’t get yourself off regularly anyway, you just always stuck to the outside. You guessed you could at least give it a try.

You crawled on the bed, discarding your bra as you went and lay down.

“Good girl.”

Spencer positioned himself so that he was lying across the foot of the bed, his head propped up on his hands. He had a very clear view.

“So we can’t just go straight in with it, we need to get you ready. I want you to start running your hands over your body, feeling yourself, touching yourself.” His voice was low and persuasive, sexy and soft but with a hint of assertiveness.

Letting your hands trail over your torso, you followed his instructions; tickling and teasing your skin with your fingertips, carresing the tops of your thighs, massaging your chest.

“Wet a finger and use it on your nipple, Y/N.”

Again you did as he asked, sucking a finger into your lips and swirling your tongue around it, before bringing your hand to your breast and using your slick finger to circle a nipple, teasing it, the sensation going straight to your core.  
You flicked lightly, then using your thumb and forefinger to tug and pinch, your lips parting.

“Let your other hand do what ever feels right now, Y/N.”

Okay so that wasn’t a very specific instruction so you did what you’d normally do. You let the other hand move to your groin, letting your hand dip between your thighs, spreading them. You flicked your eyes to Spencer, seeing him watching intently as your ran your hand over your centre, finding your clit and starting to circle it slowly, your other hand still on your breast.

He allowed you to work for a few minutes, gasps leaving your throat every so often.

“Feel inside yourself Snow, just allow one finger to slip in, feel how wet you are.”

Not thinking too much about what you were doing, you allowed your finger to drag down the centre of your lips, finding the opening and gently pushing inside yourself, only met with a small amount of resistance as you curled you wrist to allow for a better angle, feeling how wet you were .

“Think you can fit another one in there?”

You did as he asked, groaning a little as you wriggled two fingers inside yourself, the silky fluid of your arousal coating them as you spread your legs wider, feeling for that dimpled patched of flesh along your inner wall.

You moaned as your fingers pressed against it, gently pumping them, curling them on it and then retracting slightly, repeating the motion. Spencer moved on the bed, and you heard a soft squirting noise and the felt his hand on your wrist, pulling you away from yourself.

Stopping with both hands, you awaited his next instructions. He handed you the purple silicone sex toy, it slick with lubricant.

“Just run it around the outside to begin with Snow, drag it over your clit, your opening. Get used to it.” His voice was still low, almost a whisper.

You moved the toy over your outer lips, rubbing it over your sensitive nerve. You could feel the silicone give slightly when pressure was applied, but not much. For the most part it was robust.

“When you’re ready, push the tip inside. You don’t have to go far. The majority of the sensitive nerve endings are in the first third of your vagina.”

Closing your eyes, you placed the toy against your entry and pushed gently.

Jesus, fuck.

This was much bigger than the two of your fingers together. It didn’t have the same feeling as when you were penetrated with an actual penis, it was different. Not bad different, just…. different.

“When your comfortable, starting moving it. Just little thrusts, you can rock it back and forth rather than in and out, whatever feels best.” His voice, although still low, was starting to crack and croak. He was turned on, you could recognise it, his breathing becoming heavier as he watched you.

Knowing you were arousing him gave you encouragement, and you gripped the toy tightly and adjusted the angle slightly, moving it in and out.

“Fuck Snow. I’m rock hard watching you do this. This will be replayed in my brain for a long time.”

Opening your eyes, you glanced to the end of the bed, seeing he was palming himself over his pants. Christ, that was hot.

You moaned at the visual, his hand stroking up and down over.

“You’re watching me Spencer… Oh…. Ugh…. Let me watch you. Please ” You thrust the toy a little deeper, it hitting against your g-spot.

“I give the instructions here Snow. But seeing as you asked so nicely….”

He unzipped his pants and pushed them and his briefs off and on to the floor, discarding his mismatched socks as he went. Removing his shirt so that he was completely nude, he resumed his position; placing his hand to his groin and gripping his length, he began to slowly stroke.

You pumped the toy harder, the tip moving against the sensitive flesh inside you, your breathing quickening, the toy now covered with your own juices as well as the lubricant.

“Use your other hand Snow, play with your clit.”

Oh god… If you started with your clit again, you’d be coming in no time, expecially hearing the groans coming from Spencer as he watched you intently, his teeth grazing his lip as his pumped along his cock.

You added in your other hand, rubbing against your throbbing nerve endings, daring to go that little bit deeper with the toy. Your hips lifted off the bed as light-headedness started to overtake you, the telltale tremble in your legs settling in.

Moving the object faster, back and forth, in and out, your fingertips working frantically on your clit, you began to come, moaning out Spencers name and stars bursting inside your head.

“Spencer…. Oh fuck….. Oh god…. Yes… Yes…. Ahhh…oh shit…. ”

You finished loudly and quickly, feeling quick movement from the foot of the bed, a hand grasping your wrists and pulling the toy from you.

“I need to be inside you.” Reid gave his explanation, adjusting himself between your thighs, pulling your socked legs up and over his shoulders as he pushed himself into your slit, filling you with an altogether different sensation.

Leaning forward onto his hands, he began his thrusts, the position you were in allowing him deep inside you.

The orgasm you’d just finished, reignited and your gasps and whines started back up again as you dragged your hands down his back.

No longer than sixty seconds and you were coming again, without any clitoral stimulation this time, the feeling different but still euphoric. The feeling of your walls tightening and clenching around him had Spencer coming moments later, lowering your legs and crashing on top of you when he done.

You lay there together panting, trying to catch your breaths.

“That was one of the most sexiest and beautiful things I’ve watched, Y/N. That is definitely happening again tonight. And yes, that is a command.”

“ ‘kay…. Break first. Dying here…. ”

He chuckled at you, planting a kiss on your breast and rolling off.

Handing you the water, he agreed.“ Break first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a big ask but if you’re enjoying my content and you’re financially able to then you may consider buying me a Ko-Fi as a way of financially supporting my writing. Many thanks to you if you do, it means so much to me that anyone might enjoy my work enough to dontate to me
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/cherrywhisp


	31. Chapter 31

When you woke the next day, you had the worst stomach ache ever. You crept out of the bed and into your bathroom to see that something you’d told Emily last night, had kinda come true.

Your period had decided to make an appearance.

“FUCK.” You complained loudly, your uterus cramping, and your underwear covered in blood.

“Are you okay?” Spencer called from the bedroom. Your bathroom was right next door.

No, you weren’t. You had periods so rarely that you didn’t have anything in, your panties were ruined, and your thighs were covered in blood.

Shit.

You bet the bed was too.

Ah crap. You prayed nothing had happened during. You’d have felt it though surely.

This was not something that you wanted to happen when the guy you were fucking was staying over at your apartment.

“I… Erm. I’ve come on my period during the night.”

Screw it. He was an adult, he knew that this happened to women.

“Yeah, I saw on the bed sheets. Do you need me to bring you anything?” He asked, his voice closer. He must have gotten out of bed now.

“I don’t have anything for you to bring me. I rarely have periods.” You groaned in frustration and pain.

“Okay. What do you need? I’ll go get it for you. Your keys are in the bowl by the door right and there’s a store down the street? ”

“Spencer, I’m not sending you out to fetch me feminine hygiene products.”

“You’re not sending me anywhere, I’m offering. Look, I used to have to fetch my Moms stuff sometimes when she’d forgot to buy them, it’s not something I’m embarrassed about. They’ll just think I’m buying for my wife or girlfriend. It’s natural, it happens to all women. And I imagine you’re in no fit state to want to have to get dressed and go and get them. What do you need?”

You relented and told him what you needed.

“Alright, why don’t you run a bath, I know a lot of women find the heat soothing. I’ll go out and grab you some stuff and find somewhere I can get breakfast from for us as well.”

That sounded like an excellent idea, one you supported wholeheartedly.

You heard him leave a few minutes later and you ran a bubble bath stripping off your soiled underwear and discarding them into the laundry hamper after rinsing them under the cold water faucet to remove the worst of the blood.

Settling into the water, it immediately started to ease the cramping you felt and you let your eyes drift shut again.

Spencer returned around forty minutes later, to find you still in the tub.

“Can I come in?” He called through the bathroom door.

“Of course.” You hadn’t locked it and he entered, placing a bag on top of the laundry hamper.

He came and perched on the edge of your tub, the bubbles dangerously close to the fabric of his pants.

“I nipped home to get a change of clothes, and I picked up some croissants and pastries and switched your coffee maker on. Where do you keep your bed linen?”

“You’re not changing my sheets for me too.”

“Stop complaining and tell me where you keep it. It’ll only take me a few minutes and the quicker you get them into the machine, the better.”

He was right, yet again. You told him which cupboard they were in and also asked him to bring you back some clothes, telling him where to find them. He did that first and when you exited the bathroom fifteen minutes later, dressed in sweats and an old baggy t shirt, he was just pushing the sheets into your washing machine and searching for the machine tablets.

“Thank you Spencer. I know you didn’t exactly sign up for this, it’s hardly on the list of things that a fuck buddy should do.”

“No but it’s on the list of things that a friend would do. And we’re friends. Let’s eat, and then do you mind if I hop in your shower. Then maybe we can have a Netflix day or something unless you’ve got things to do or you want me to leave?”

You didn’t have anything planned, and wallowing by yourself sounded boring.

“A Netflix day sounds perfect Spencer.”

..

The Netflix day was perfect. A perfect afternoon spent between two friends, on your couch. You choked down some advil to ease your cramps and curled up on the couch with your head on a pillow in his lap.

It was nice, and when you started to fidget because you’d had backache Reid had told you to sit up and had parted his legs, telling you to sit between them on the couch in front of him. When you did, he started to rub your lower back, pushing his thumbs into the pressure points and kneading the muscles that ached so badly. It felt so good and relieved a large amount of your pain. You just needed him to be on hand everytime this happened now. Which hopefully wouldn’t be too often.

As nice as it was, it did throw your mind back to the earlier comment about him going to buy you tampons and saying that the cashier would think it was for his wife or girlfriend.

You were meant to be just friends with benefits here, yet he’d still spent the day with you looking after you and rubbing your back, ordering you food and generally taking care of you.

It was a bit…. less friends with benefits and more… relationship stuff.

And that bothered you slightly.

Not because Spencer wouldn’t make an amazing boyfriend, but because that wasn’t what this had been about from the beginning. He was the one who had repeatedly said that this was just sex, nothing else. If feelings were starting to become involved then this wouldn’t work. It would be weird. This worked BECAUSE you cared for each other and trusted each other, but not in THAT way.

Hmmm.

Maybe he just didn’t want to seem like a douche and run out on you just because he couldn’t get his dick wet. If you’d have been less crampy you’d have offered to take care of him in other ways but you were in too much pain. And he never once complained or made any sexual references.

More than likely he was just trying to be the good friend that he was. Normal caring work Spencer.

You were just reading too much into this.

Right?

Right.


	32. Chapter 32

The next two weeks flew by, the team being pulled onto the jet almost as soon as you got into the office on Monday morning. Another case taking you out of town, leading you to New Mexico.

The case was exhausting for you all and it took until the following Tuesday evening to finally apprehend the unsub.

Emily had kept her word and had kept her mouth shut about you and Spencer, although you noticed her watching the two of you interacting more than she normally would.

On Monday you’d noticed that Spencer was acting more subdued than normal. When you asked him what was okay, he just told you it was the case getting to him. You’d accepted his answer, it was taking its toll on you all as up until today, every lead you’d had, had turned out to be a dead end.

The case finally solved and the unsub in custody, it had been too late for the jet to get clearance to fly. Hotch had advised you all to go back to your motel rooms and you’d fly first thing.

You were lying in your bed, Emily snoring lightly in the twin bed across the room. You couldn’t get comfortable and your mouth felt so dry. It was uncomfortably warm in the room as well.

Giving up, you remembered the vending machines that were outside the reception area. Throwing the covers back, you shoved your feet into your Docs and searched in your bag for your purse.

Grabbing the key, you left the room quietly, padding along outside until you got to the machines.

The fresh air outside was cool and refreshing against your skin and you spotted a wooden bench further up, the shape of a man sitting on it, staring out into the distance.

Spencer?

What was he doing out here this late?

Slotting money into the machine, you paid for some sodas and a bag of chips, tucking them under your arm as you made your way across to your friend.

“Reid? You okay?” You asked him. He looked sad.

He barely acknowledged you, only giving the slightest shrug.

Taking the seat next to him, you placed your snacks down and touched his arm.

“Spencer…….”

“My Mom called on Monday. She wants me to go and see him again. He’s getting worse and has been asking for me. She thinks…… She thinks he’s holding on to see me.” Your friends voice cracked and you felt a pang of sadness for him in your heart.

“Oh Spence. Come here.” You held your arms out and he turned and almost fell into them.

You hugged him tightly, stroking his hair and rubbing his back.

“I can’t go again, Y/N. I just can’t. I know what he wants to hear from me and I can’t stand there and lie to his face and tell him that I forgive him. I can’t.”

“I know, I know. Shhhhhh.” You held him, feeling so sad for him. He was conflicted between what his Mom wanted him to do and what he knew he couldn’t do.

“I can’t do it.”

“Then don’t. You can’t stand there and lie to him in person. Do it in a letter Spencer. Your Mom could be right, he’s holding on for this because you’re his unfinished business. I know you feel you don’t owe him anything, but he’s in a lot of pain. Hearing that you forgive him might help him rest.”

He was quiet, sniffing against your shoulder, his fingers digging against your shoulder blades.

He released his grip a few minutes later, turning away from you and wiping his eyes.

“You’re right. My Moms probably right too. I’ll… I’ll write him a letter. I’ll do it tonight.”

He’d bought his messenger bag out with him, it was placed on the floor by his feet and he bent, rummaging in it and pulling out a note pad and pen.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” You asked him.

“No. Thank you though.”

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything Spencer, okay.”

He nodded and leant across to you, pressing his lips to your cheek.

“I will. Thank you.”

…

“SHIT.”

You were late for work.

Fucking fuck fuck FUCK.

Your alarm hadn’t gone off and you realised why. You’d plug your cells in last night to charge, but hadn’t actually switched on the socket. They’d both died during the night.

Luckily, as you’d only got back from the last case two days ago, today should just be another paperwork day. And you didn’t need to pick Reid up this morning either, he’d told you yesterday that he had a dental appointment in the morning.

You showered quickly, hurriedly repacking your go bag and rummaging in your drawer for a power bar battery recharger, plugging it into your personal cell and the shoving your work cell into your in car charger as you set off to work.

You made it into the office two hours later than you should have been, muttering apologies to Hotch, him telling you that everyone was allowed to be late, once.

The team minus Reid were grouped around a table, comparing notes from the latest case and you pulled out a chair and tossed your notes down in front of you.

“Where’s Spence? I didn’t think his appointment was this late?”

Emilys head shot up from her file, looking at you curiously.

“Spencer had to take some personal time. His Dad passed away during the night. He’s on his way home.” Aaron told you.

WHAT.

Why hadn’t he called you?

Crap.

Maybe he had.

You rummaged in your bag and disconnected your cell from the power bar, switching it on and seeing the voicemail icon light up immediately.

“Excuse me.”

You dashed off to the ladies bathroom, pressing the cell to your ear and dialling into your voice mail.

“Y/N…. My Dad’s gone. I need to go home to Vegas for a few days. I erm….. I’m on my way to airport. Call me when you can please, I really need to hear your voice right now. I really need a friend.”

Shit.

You tried to call him back, it going directly to voicemail. He must be in the air.

You felt terrible. He’d called you in his hour of need and you hadn’t been there. You hadn’t picked up.

The door to the bathroom opened and Emily walked in, quickly followed by Aaron Hotchner.

“There’s a flight to Vegas in two hours. If you leave now, you can make it.” She told you, handing you your go bag.

“Sir?” You looked at your supervisor, wondering what Prentiss had said to him.

“It’s fine. Take a few days. Emilys told me how close you and Reid have become as friends, and I imagine he could use a friend right now. Leave your notes and leave your cell on, in case we need to clarify anything. Let him know we’re thinking of him.”

“My batteries nearly dead, that’s why I was late.”

Emily handed you another two power bars, hers and Aarons.

“Flight confirmation is printing out, Penelope is sorting it now. You can pay me back later.”

“Thank you.”

“Y/N?” Aaron called to you just before you hurried out. You turned.

“Do the three of us need to have a conversation when you’re both back?”

“No Sir. No we don’t. He confided in me about his Dad a few weeks ago. We’re friends is all.”

That WAS all.


	33. Chapter 33

Seven hours later and you landed in Las Vegas. Given the flight times and the time difference, by the time you’d hired a car it was pushing 5pm.

You’d tried to call Spencer again before taking off and when you’d got into the airport with no luck. The first few times it had gone straight to voicemail, but now it was ringing out.

Not knowing where to go, you called Penelope.

“Hello, my little ray of sunshine. What can I do for you.” Ever cheerful, you could hear her smiling down the phone.

“Pen, I don’t suppose you’re still at work? I don’t know where Reid is and he’s not answering his phone. I know we’re not meant to, but I wondered if you could ping his phone.”

“I’m not at work, but I am at home. I can link up. Give me five minutes, sweet cheeks and I’ll hit you back.”

She disconnected the call and you sat waiting impatiently in the hire car, wondering if you’d made the wrong decision by coming out here.

Seeing her name flashing up on your cell,  you answered.

“He’s at his Mom hospital. Have you got sat nav, I’ll give you the address”

She read out the address and you programmed it in. A twenty minute drive.

“He’s been there for the last hour, I’ll keep my computer on and let you know if he leaves alright. Give him our love when you see him.”

“Thanks Penny, will do.”

You navigated the Las Vegas highway following the directions until you pulled up outside a fancy looking building. It certainly didn’t look like a hospital but you knew that Spencer paid a lot of money to have his mom cared for, feeling guilty that he’d wasn’t able to do it himself.

Parking up and finding the main reception, you asked for him, the friendly looking receptionist advising that he was here and that she’d send an orderly to go and fetch him from his Moms room.

You waited nervously, still not sure whether you should have come or not.

A few minutes later you spotted him walking into the room, his eyes scanning around and wondering who his visitor was.

He looked tired, his voice mail to you had been left in the early hours of the morning so you guessed he was physically exhausted as well as emotionally. You knew he must have been super tired as he wore his glasses, an accessory that rarely made an appearance now.

When he spotted you he did a double take, squinting through his lenses. You gave him a small smile and a little wave as he crossed the room to you.

“Y/N? What are you…..” He trailed off, his voice small and raspy the way it got when he was upset.

“You said you needed a friend right?” You opened your arms to him and he embraced you, burrowing his head into your neck.

“You came…. ” He whispered, his words barely audible.

“Is it okay that I did? I’m sorry I didn’t pick up when you called me this morning. My cell died, both of them would you believe it.”

“It’s more than okay. I can’t believe you got on a plane and came all this way by yourself. Does Hotch know you’re here?”

He pulled away from you and you could now see how red his eyes were behind his spectacles. Poor Spence.

“I didn’t find out until I got to work, Em said something to him about us being really close friends and we don’t have a case sooo. I tried calling to check it was okay but your phone was off and then when I got here, it just rang out. I had Penny work her magic to find out where you were. They all send their love by the way.”

“My cells in my bag on silent, I wasn’t ignoring you I swear… ”

“Reid it’s fine. You’ve had more important thing to think about. How are you, how’s your mom?”

He sighed, his shoulders heavy.

“I’m… okay, I guess. My mom…. Well, she’s more upset. It’s almost like the last twenty two years never happened and she’s still married to him. I mean, she knows she’s not, she’s lucid right now. But she’s just devastated. And I feel bad because I don’t feel like I’m as upset as I should be.”

“She did spend more of her life with him than you did Spence. Regardless of what happened between them, she’s probably got a lot more happy memories of him than you do.”

“I know, I just don’t know what to say to her or how to comfort her right now.” He rubbed his eyes under his glasses, blinking a few times.

“Listen, I need to find a motel or something, do you have anywhere booked yet. I can go find somewhere for us both and then come back and meet you. Do you have a hire car?”

“Yeah it’s outside in the lot. Don’t leave so soon after you’ve got here, please. There’s a hotel a few blocks away that always has vacancies, I stay there all the time when I visit. Come… come meet my mom if it’s not too weird. You might help distract her for a bit.”

“Alright, I can do that.”


	34. Chapter 34

Meeting Spencers mom had been an experience. Not a bad one, but an experience. And he’d been right, you’d certainly distracted her for a few hours.

When Spencer had first introduced you she’d studied you intensely, not bothering to hide her curiosity.

“You’re much prettier than in the photos he sends, Y/N.” Diana Reid told you

“Pardon? Photos?” Who exactly did his mom think you were?

“I send photos of the whole team from time to time.” Spencer quickly clarified. “Mom likes to know who my friends are.”

Ohhhhh. Okay then.

Spencer went and took up the seat next to his Mom again and you spied the empty chair opposite, letting yourself drop down into it.

“I’m very sorry to hear about Spencers Dad, Mrs Reid. I hope I’m not intruding.”

You spoke to the older woman, noticing how similar the two looked. Spencer had her eyes.

“Thank you dear. And please do call me Diana. I’m glad that Spencer has someone in his life to look out for him. Does the FBI not have an issue with you two dating?”

Crap. This again.

“Mom. Y/N and I are just friends, I swear it.”

“Not many people have a friend that would fly two thousand miles for them, my darling boy.“She patted his leg softly.

"Two thousand, four hundred and six, point nine miles. Give or take depending on the airport.” Spencer couldn’t stop himself interjecting.

“Even better… Not many people have a friend that would travel two thousand, four hundred and six, point nine miles for them.

The woman had a point. One you pushed far far away into the back of your mind into a locked file that you flatly refused to look at.

"I care about your son an awful lot Diana, but I promise, we’re not like that. I just felt he’d need a friend right now, I knew how conflicted he was over his father wanting to see him and things that’s all. Plus, he’s been there a lot for me too.”

It was true. Well before your little misadventure had began, Spencer had been the one who could sense when something was wrong, when a case had got to you too much or when you were having a bad day. He’d do little things to try and cheer you up, like bring you coffee and Reeses from the vending machine, or email you funny cat pictures, even stopping you in the hallway and giving you the occasional hug. You were extremely thankful for having him as a friend and it was your turn to repay the favour to him.

Diana Reid pursed her lips, flicking her tongue out over her bottom one in the same way her son did when he was thinking. The gesture made you giggle and made you wonder how many of your own parents habits you’d picked up without realising it.

Seeming to accept your explanation, she proceeded to bombard you with questions. Not interegational questions or things that made you feel uncomfortable, to questions to get to know you.

You realised you being there was causing a distraction for both Diana and Spencer, and a few times you even saw them crack a smile, a chuckle escaping their mouths. You were pleased that you could help, even if it was just in a tiny way. You couldn’t imagine what Diana was going through, and you could tell that Reid was still unsure what to do with his emotions.

You left around 9pm, Diana hugging you both goodbye, Spencer telling his mom he’d see her tomorrow. He called ahead to the hotel he said he’d stayed to check that they had a vacancy, you noting that he only reserved the one room.

Rather than driving separately, Spencer left his car at the hospital. It had private parking for visitors and it was secure. It made sense seeing as you didn’t really know where you were going. Your stomach decided to remind you loudly that you hadn’t eaten since the airline food you’d purchased on the flight and he directed you to a drive-thru, you both eating in the parking lot in almost silence.

You drove to the hotel room and he checked you in, you not commenting that he’d only booked the one room. It wasn’t like you’d not shared a bed before right?

“I’m gonna go for a bath.” Spencer told you quietly and you nodded.

Hearing the water running, you kicked your shoes and took your jacket off, and started to unpack the few belongings that you had in your go bag. Depending on how long you were going to be here, you were going to have to find a target or something.

Despite it being past midnight back home, you sent both Emily and Hotch a text message. Telling them he was okay, well as okay as could be expected. You wanted to stay with him for the funeral providing it didn’t take you away from work for too long. You’d see what Hotch said tomorrow.

There was a mini bar by the door and you desperately needed a drink. Not caring how extortionate the prices were, you knelt down and pulled out a can of Pepsi, cracking it open and guzzling it down.

The door to the bathroom was close to where you were knelt and once the water pipes had stopped creaking you could hear crying. Not loud sobbing, but the definite sounds of someone sniffing and a breath catching every so often.

Fuck.

You hauled yourself up and placed the can on the cabinet, trying to decide whether you should go to him or not.

As the sniffs got closer together and more frequent you made your decision and slowly pushed open the door to the bathroom.

He was sat in the middle of the bath tub, his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around them and his head in rested on his arms, his face hidden. His shoulders were racking gently.

It was a sad sight to see, a grown man breaking his heart in a tub full of water.

Stripping off your pants, socks and shirt and leaving your underwear on, you carefully climbed in the bath behind him, trying not to slosh the water over the sides. You knelt in the water and slid your arms around his waist, pressing yourself against his wet back.

Laying your head on his shoulder, you held him as he cried.


	35. Chapter 35

You remained knelt in the bath behind Spencer until it was no longer just uncomfortable to kneel in the position you were in, but actually painful. When it started to hurt you released your grip on him and repositioned yourself, sitting on your bottom with your own knees drawn up. The tub wasn’t big enough for you to slot your legs at the side of him, had you been in front, it might have been different.

Feeling you pull away, he lifted his head and took in a few deep breath, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands.

“Okay?” You asked, placing your hand on his shoulder. He reached up with his own hand, placing it on top of yours.

“I will be. Thank you for being here.”

“Thats what friends are for right… The others would have done the same for you if you’d have needed them. Although I can’t quite imagine Derek climbing into a bath tub with you but I’m sure he’d have given it a go.”

He gave a tiny laugh.

“I need to go to the funeral home tomorrow. Luckily, he pretty much planned his own funeral and had everything picked out already. It’s not like he had much else to do. I just need to sign some papers and see when they can do it.”

“Okay. I’ll need to let Hotch know how long I’m gonna be out for.”

He squeezed your hand on his shoulder.

“How long do you have off?” He asked.

“I dunno, I’ll stay for as long as I can without it seeming odd. See when the funeral is and I’ll take it from there.”

“Thank you. Again.”

“It’s nothing. I’m getting out now, my legs are cramping again and it feels odd being in a bath in my underwear. I’ll shower tomorrow morning, but I think I’m gonna climb into bed.”

“Okay. I’ll finish up and be out in a minute.”

You climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around you, discarding your sodden underwear on the floor in a corner and picking up the rest of the clothes you’d removed. You’d send them down to the laundry service you’d read the hotel offered.

Dressing in the shorts and tee-shirt you’d pulled from your bag, you climbed into bed and waited for Spence.

He followed around ten minutes later, crawling in besides you in just a pair of boxers, his hair still damp from the tub.

Turning the lights off, you lay in silence. Normally when you were lying together, circumstance weren’t as sombre.

“You were right by the way.” He said quietly, staring up at the ceiling.

“How so?”

“He received the letter I wrote, by fed ex, yesterday afternoon. He passed during the night. The nurses said he had the letter next to him on the bed when they found him.”

“Spence….. ”

“Don’t say I told you so. Please.”

“As if I would. Not about this anyway. You did the right thing. ”

“Yeah… The right thing.”

You rolled over and snuggled next to him, laying your head on his chest and feeling the warmth from him, thinking how intimate this actually was. It seemed far more intimate cuddling with him than actually having sex with him did. His arm snaked around your body, pulling you closer and you heard his breathing start to even out.

You slept.

…

The next few days were emotional. You accompanied him to the funeral directors and to the various other places he needed to visit.

The funeral was to be held on Tuesday, which gave you a few days to sort out the minor details. William Reid had wanted a burial and it gave just enough time for the plot to be prepared and to get word around to his work colleagues. Spencer had very little family on his Dad’s side, William had been an only child and his paternal grandparents had both passed years ago. However he was well liked at his work, and the company had given permission for the majority of his colleagues to attend the funeral. There wasn’t going to be a service afterwards. To be able to get the funeral at such short notice, you’d had to accept an afternoon burial, the last one of the day. It was to start at 3pm.

The funeral director had asked Spencer if he wanted to perform any readings or to write a eulogy. Spencer had refused.

“I didn’t know my Father well enough to be able to eulogise him.” He’d told the man, numbly.

“I’m sure we can find someone to do it. Perhaps one of his work friends.” You’d said.

In the end, Diana had offered to write it. She knew him the best, after all she’d been his wife and carried his child into the world.

Your biggest worry, which you kept to a yourself, was would she be well enough to actually attend the service to read what she’d written. She was stable currently, but this was taking its toll on her emotions. Her nurses had told Spencer that she hadn’t been sleeping well these last few nights. Stress could aggravate her condition and if his mom couldn’t go, you seriously doubted Reid would go.

Hotch had given you permission to stay until Wednesday, needing you back in work on Thursday at the latest. Spencer would be allowed to remain as it was his direct parent but technically, you had no real reason to be there. Hotch was gracefully allowing you to support your friend because the team cared so very much about him. A huge bouquet of flowers and a card had arrived at his moms hospital over the weekend from the BAU, and when Spencer actually bothered to check his cell, he had messages of support from them all.

You spent a lot of time with Diana over the weekend and on Monday, whenever you weren’t running errands with him, you were both in his moms home. Sometimes you all talked, other times you played cards, both Diana and Spencer being impressive card players. Well, they were from Vegas you supposed.

Diana still had her suspicions about the two of you, you could tell by the way she watched your interactions, the flick of her eyes everytime one of you touched the other or the slight smile whenever you called him ‘Spence’.

You couldn’t blame her for wondering. Yes other friends would have supported him, but how many of them would be doing it from the same hotel room, sharing the same bed night after night. Nothing had happened whilst you were here. It wasn’t the right time or place and neither of you were in the right frame of mind to be playing. Instead, once you’d gotten back to the room at night, you watch TV or read a book that you’d picked up at the local mall where you’d made him take you so you could find an appropriate dress to wear as well as some other items, forcing him to buy a suit to wear as well. Being ‘there’ for someone who didn’t know how to feel about the loss of his father was emotionally draining. One minute he seemed okay, the next he was angry, spouting off about how his Dad had abandoned him and his mom and that he didn’t know why his mom was so upset over his death. Then he’d be sad, berating himself for not going to see him again and making amends. He hadn’t sobbed again since the first day, at most a few tears had left his eyes. You almost wished he would cry properly, and let it all out. But that didn’t seem to be his way.

He’d lashed out at his mom a few times too, his tongue bitterer than you’d ever heard him before. Whenever he did that, he always left her room, you staying with her to make sure she was okay. When he came back, he’d always be full of remorse and apologies, the older woman telling him not to worry, that she understood. Because she did, her mind was almost as brilliant as his.

…

The day of the funeral came, Spencer spending most of the morning uncharacteristically quiet. You doubled checked the arrangements were all in place in the morning, before dressing and meeting with his mom at her hospital to accompany her to the church. An aide was coming with her, just in case.

The church ceremony itself was short, there were no more than thirty people in attendance most of whom had come from William Reid’s work. There were a few neighbours and friends, but it appeared that he mostly kept himself to himself when he’d abandoned his family.

A short reading had been given by Williams closest friend, a man called Peter who lived in the same apartment building as him and another had been provided by his employer.

The it became time for Dianas. She stood there at the podium reading out loud and clear, looking her son in the eyes as she spoke the words she’d written to eluogise her dead ex husband.

“It’s so much darker when a light goes out than it would have been if it had never shone.   
William and I have certainly had a rocky past, but today: we aren’t going to focus on that. I would like to tell you all a story about him. When William and I were first married, he decided that we were going to go on a romantic picnic. We drove for a long time, to get to a place that William told me was special to him. When we finally arrived, and had trekked up to the top of a hill. William told me a story of how he came to this spot as a child, and I enjoyed the serene peace up on the hill. We talked, and laughed, telling stories. We didn’t even realise that half of our picnic had blown down the hill and was being devoured by a family of ducks! The sight of the ducks eating the picnic William had made had us both in fits of laughter. It was a very mundane moment, sitting on a rug and laughing over ducks: but that is how I’d like to remember him. As the man who found it hilarious that the ducks were eating our food, yet he made sure we drove to a local diner to make sure we still got to enjoy our wonderful meal. It was a day filled with loving memories that I’m certain I will never forget. We may have been separated for longer than we were together now, but I won’t ever forget this man. He gave me the best gift I could have ever wished for, he gave me my son, and I will be forever grateful to him for that.”

As everyone made their way outside and over to the grave for the burial, people kept stopping Spencer and telling him how proud his dad was of him, how he kept a photo of him on his desk at work, and how whenever Spencers name was mentioned in an article or an essay he’d written published, he bring in the clippings to show off. They’d then move on to his mom, offering her their condolences even though they’d been separated for twenty two years.

You could feel the anger starting to build up in Spencer, his fists balling up. To an onlooker, it would appear that he was upset by the death of his father, a man he loved.

You knew different. He was upset by having to be here to mourn the death of a man he didn’t feel deserved to be called a father. And these people who clearly meant well, were grating on him something rotten.

You wanted to tell him to calm down, but you knew it would make him worse. Instead you slipped your hand into his, stroking it with your thumb in what you hoped was a calming measure.

Reaching the grave, he stood next to his mother. Where you’d expected him to comfort her, he didn’t, keeping his arms by his side instead.

His mother was crying quietly, a sight that broke your own heart. The aide was comforting her, a job her son should have been doing. Instead, he just looked irritated at her tears.

The coffin was begun to be lowered and he started to shake his head as his mother’s crying intensified. It was painful watching him not going to her when she needed him so badly. But you didn’t dare say anything to him.

Finally, he pulled his hand out of yours, turning on his heel and walking off. The coffin was barely in the ground and the rest of the procession looked after him, assuming he’d stalked off because he was upset.

His mom watched him go, her mouth open in shock and you were torn between going after him and doing the job that he should be doing and looking after his mom.

You moved to her side instead, not quite touching her but standing close enough so that she could reach out if she needed too.

“Go.” She whispered through her tears. “You’re here for him not me. It’s nearly over here anyway.”

That was all you needed, and you quickly followed his footsteps, finding him pacing in the parking lot.

“What the actual fuck Reid?”

“I couldn’t take it anymore. She shouldn’t be crying over him. He left her, he abandoned her, he abandoned me, when we needed him the most. And she’s sobbing like she’s lost the love of her life. And all those people… ” He was seething.“All those people talking about how proud he was of me, like he had anything to do with my achievements. I can’t… I can’t be here. I need the car keys, I wanna go back to the hotel.”

“Spencer! You can’t. You need to help your mom.”

“Y/N, please…. I can’t be here. I’ll cause a bigger scene that I already am. Keys. Now please.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“No. I need you to look after her. Please. She likes you, a lot. I know this is more than I deserve right now, and I know you think I’m being horrible but I need to get out of here. Will you please make sure she’s okay and tell her I’m sorry.” He shoved his hands through his hair, a man ready to break down again.

Fuck.

You rummaged in your purse and pulled out the keys to your hire car, handing them to him.

“Thank you.” With that, he turned and walked away, getting into the car and driving off.

He’d left you here, he’d actually walked out on his own fathers funeral and left you with his mom.

What the fuck.


	36. Chapter 36

When you arrived back at the hotel a few hours later, you were still angry but you’d calmed down a bit. Only a bit though.

Whilst you understood Spencers frustrations and why he was upset, you couldn’t believe he’d walked away from his mom and left you both there.

Luckily, Dianas aide had travelled separately thinking it best that the ‘family’ travel together, so she’d been able to take you back to the hospital and had kindly given you a lift back to the hotel.

You’d stayed with Diana for another hour or so after the funeral, to make she was okay. She was disappointed in Spencers actions too, upset that he hadn’t been able to make it through the ceremony to support her. The hospital provided you both with some dinner, which you ate together, talking quietly about Reid’s childhood. The older woman was tired, so you left shortly afterwards, giving her a hug and telling her you were flying back tomorrow afternoon.

“Come by and see me before you leave if you can. My son is lucky to have someone like you in his life.”

You told her you’d try, thinking that Spencer might not feel so lucky when you went back and ripped him a new one for leaving you both.

When you made it back to the hotel room, he was lying on the bed still in his suit, his eyes closed and his hands clasped over his chest. The TV was off and the light was from the bedside lamp. Three empty miniature bottles of whisky were strewn on the bed covers. You picked them up tossing them into the waste bin, them making a loud noise as they hit the metallic bottom of the bin. His eyes flew open.

“Hey.” He said wearily.

“Hey? Is that all you’ve got to say?”

“I don’t know what else to say.” He pulled himself into a sitting position.

“I’m sorry for abandoning you to emotionally support a woman you’ve only known for four days would be a start. And asking how she is, would be a second.”

“Please don’t start. I feel bad enough.”

“So you fucking should. The one day you needed to be there for your mom and you couldn’t do it.”

“I know. I’m as bad as him. How is she. I called the hospital an hour ago and they said you were back.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“She’s okay. Now. She’s upset at you, naturally. And she’s tired. But she’s okay.”

“Thank you. For everything.”

He looked so sad and beat so you decided to cut him a break, reaching out and taking his hands into yours.

“Spencer. I get it okay. I just…. Think you should have stayed. For your Mom.”

“I know, I should have. You’re right.”

“I’m always right.” You sat down on the bed next too him.

“Thank you again. I honestly don’t know what I’d have done if you hadn’t have been here.”

He leant over, intending to kiss your cheek but you turned slightly. Not on purpose, but when his lips connected he caught the side of your mouth, you both pulling away slightly. Your lips tingled where his had been.

Neither of you said anything, you not moving or making any eye contact with him, the atmosphere in the room so heavy and thick that you could slice it with a knife.

Thirty seconds passed and then you felt his hand cup underneath your chin, tilting your face up to his as he leant in again, this time pressing his lips fully onto yours.

You should have pulled away, you’d said at the start of this that there was to be no kissing. But here you were, his lips on yours. And you didn’t want to pull back.

He started to move his mouth against yours slowly and you retaliated, letting your eyelids flutter shut and angling your head slightly to the right.

Spencers lips were warm and full, slightly chapped from his constant licking and biting of them. You’d felt them on various parts of your body before but never on your mouth. Your lips parted, allowing him to lock your lower lip in between his and you allowed your own hand to move to his neck, feeling the warm skin there.

Spencer adjusted his position on the bed, causing your noses to knock as he snaked a hand around your waist, releasing the soft grip he had on your chin and allowing that hand to trace down your neck, settling on your shoulder. His thumb started stroking your collar bone softly, sending a shiver down your spine.

His tongue darted out, skating across your lip and you parted your lips wider, your own coming out to meet his.

He tasted of whiskey, the rich aroma of it filling your nose, tasting the slight bitterness of it on your tongue.

Your lips began to move faster against each other, having been slow and unsure at first. You were starting to enjoy kissing him, adding this to this ever growing list of things that Spencer Reid was good at, and not thinking of the implications doing this would have on your relationship. If you let yourself think about that, you’d stop.

Slipping your heels off, you felt Reids hand pushing on you, tugging you onto his lap. You moved, not separating your lips from his by more than an inch as you hiked your dress to be able to straddle his lap, your knees either side.

Your hands settling in his hair now and his on your hips, you resumed your kisses. Teeth clacked together as you shifted your weight once more, muttering out a “sorry” before allowing your mouths to continue their dance against each other.

Spencers hands quickly started roaming your fabric encased torso, pushing the black jacket off your shoulders and to the floor, his mouth leaving yours and kissing down your neck to your shoulder blades as he reached behind your back, feeling for the dress zipper and tugging it down. Once the fabric was looser he found the hem of your dress, pushing it up your body and off, over your head. He gazed at you for a moment, his dark eyes full of wanting.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that right?”

Slipping his fingers beneath your bra strap, he tugged you forwards, peppering your bare skin with his lips as he dragged the straps of your bra down your arms, unclasping the hook and pulling it away from your body. It occurred to you that despite the amount of times you’d partook in sexual activity, he’d never actually undressed you before. You’d always be told to strip or had already been in a state of undress.

It felt good, sensual even, the feeling of the fabrics sliding off your skin causing your downy hairs to stand on their ends. Your slid your hands to his shirt and jacket, undressing him in return, him helping you by shrugging off the items.

You could feel him hard beneath your thighs so you began to rock slowly against him as he pulled you close for another kiss, this one harder and more frenzied than the first, hands raking down your back before moving to your front and cupping your breasts, your nipples hard against his palms. His touches were soft and gentle, his carresess sweet in comparison to your previous encounters.

Spencer sucked on your bottom lip, his teeth nibbling it grazing over the flesh before his kissed his way down your throat to your chest, his lips like butterflies hovering over your skin. You moved on his lap, grinding against him finding the desperate need for friction starting to build. He groaned onto your skin, his breath warm and tickly as he exhaled.

His lips finding your nipple, he latched on, teasing the puckered skin with his tongue and causing a gasp to catch in your throat, your head lolling back at the sensation. One of his hands slipped across your thighs to your panties, slowly massaging over the fabric covering your warm center.

You gasped again louder this time, grinding harder against him now, trying to increase the friction.

Moving his hand away, his slid both down to your ass, gripping you underneath it and placing his legs firmly on the floor.

Bracing himself he stood, you locking your arms and legs around him as he changed your positions, lowering you to the bed so that you were on your back and quickly unbuckling his trousers, pushing them to the floor.

Spencer tugged on the edge of your underwear and you lifted your hips, allowing him to pull them down your legs and off your feet, before he settled himself back on the bed, between your thighs.

Adjusting himself, he pushed inside, filling you. Giving you both a few seconds to get used to the feeling, he then began to move, his arms either side of your neck as he kissed you again.

Sex with Spencer this time was soft and sensual, filled with kisses and fiery looks whenever he pulled away and your eyes locked together. Neither of you spoke, only letting out grunts and groans to show your appreciations. He rested his forehead to yours, inhaling each others heavy breaths as he thrust, your legs lifting to lock around his waist.

You both moaned at the new sensation having your legs locked created, making a tighter space for Spencer to move in and you let your hand slip between your bodies to rub against the sensitive bundle of nerves between your legs, him biting his lip as he watched your hand disappear.

The room was filled with the sounds of your pants coming thick and fast now, rasps and whines escaping your lips. Spencers body was hot against yours, a light sheen of sweat starting to form over you both as you pushed back against his thrusts.

Working your hand against yourself, you felt Spencer thrust harder, his momentum picking up and his groans increasing as your building orgasm caused you to clench around him.

Your eyes fluttered closed as you started to slip over the edge, kisses being placed over your covered eyelids and then trailing down your cheekbone, landing on your open mouth as you cried out as you came.

He followed a moments later, a few harder thrusts taking him to his ending.

He lay on top of you after, his head on your chest as he slipped out, a sticky mess staring to pool onto the sheets below you.

Oh well, it was on his side of the bed.

You could hear nothing but the sounds of your post coital breathing, your fingers combing through his hair softly as you came down from your high.

He lay there for so long that you’d thought he’d fallen asleep, before he moved suddenly, rolling off you and onto the mattress, tugging the covers back.

You moved as well, climbing under. You were too tired to clean up, you’d shower in the morning.

“I’m sorry about today.” Spencer spoke softly, before rolling onto his side facing away from you.

How much of ‘today’ was he sorry about exactly, you wondered. You rolled over too, closing your eyes and willing sleep to come quickly.


	37. Chapter 37

It took what seemed like forever for you to fall asleep, although from the sound of Spencers breathing it seemed like he’d had no trouble at all.

Your brain kept replaying the kisses, the kisses that had felt like fire burning your skin. The kisses that you’d both sworn wouldn’t happen.

What did it mean?

He’d instigated it, not you. He’d only had three small drinks that you could see, you didn’t think he was drunk. He certainly wasn’t acting it.

So what?

Was this…. was it becoming more to him than just sex, becoming more than just a friend leading a curious friend down a path of experimentation?

You were confused. So confused. Tonight had been so different from every other time you’d been together. It had been gentle and soft, caring and almost loving. It had been a thousand times more intimate than the other things you’d done together. It had seemed less like fucking and more like… Ugh you hated the term, but the only way you could describe it yourself was ‘more like making love’.

But that was ridiculous. You two didn’t love each other. Nope. You didn’t even like each other that way. Sure you cared for him, and yes alright, you’d flown two and a half thousand miles to be with him in his time of need but that was just friend stuff right?

Fucking kissing. There should have never been any kissing.

It was only a kiss, Y/N. Well, lots of kisses.

But still, it was only a kiss.

Just keep telling yourself that.

You weren’t sure what time you finally passed out, but when you awoke the next morning you were alone in the bed, a note folded on the table next to you.

“Hey,   
Woke up early, have gone to apologise to my Mom. Come join us before you leave, I’m sure she’d want to say goodbye.   
Thank you again, for everything. And again, I’m sorry for yesterday. I know I was an idiot.”

You didn’t have to be at the airport for another three hours so you showered, washing the smell of sex off you, and dressed, packing up the rest of your belongings before driving your hire car to his moms hospital.

The receptionist was used to seeing you by now and you signed in, finding your own way to his moms room.

The door was nearly closed when you got there, only slightly ajar.

You were about to knock to announce your presence, when you heard your name mentioned.

You paused.

“Mom, for the last time; it’s not like that between Y/N and I.” Spencer sounded exasperated.

“Really, because I don’t need to be a profiler to see that there’s clearly something there. You don’t fly across America for a friend at the drop of a hat, Spencer.”

“I didn’t ask her to come. I didn’t want her to come. She just did.”

“You might not have, but she obviously feels close enough to you to want to be near you in your time of need. And I’ve watched you two together, I can see that you have feelings for each other.”

“It’s not like that between us.” He was gritting his teeth now.

“Well it’s like that for her.”

“Well it’s not for me. We’re friends, nothing more. She’s nothing like that to me. We’ll never be anything more than friends. I could never be in a relationship with her, I would never want to be.”

You lowered your hand from where it was still poised ready to knock.

Oh.

Well.

That was that then.

Huh.

You suddenly felt wounded, hurt. Like someone had took the wind out of your sails. He hadn’t wanted you there, you’d intruded. All of this thanking you was just Spencer trying to be polite.

There was no point in you being here now then, was there?

You backed away from the door and made your way back down to reception.

You left a note for Diana wishing her well before driving back to the airport and returning your car.

You checked in, and found a restaurant in the departure lounge, ordering some food to kill time before the flight.

You felt…. Weird. Used, perhaps. Why call you saying he needed a friend if he didn’t mean it. Sure he hadn’t explicitly told you to hop on a plane but still, you don’t tell someone you need them when you’re not expecting something in return right?

“I could never be in a relationship with her, I would never want to be.”

That had stung. A lot. Like he’d slapped you across the face, or punched you in your stomach.

What was wrong with you that he’d never want to be in a relationship with you?

Why did this bother you?

Ugh.

Today was going to be a long day.

Around half an hour before you were due to board, your phone lit up. He was calling.

Best answer, you hadn’t left him any notes telling him you’d gone to the airport. He might think something had happened.

“Hello.” You said flatly.

“Hey, are you not coming?”

“No. I overslept. I’ve gone straight to the airport.”

“Oh.” He sounded surprised. “But you left a note for my mom here?”

Crap.

“Yeah, I erm… dropped it in on my way. I didn’t want her to think I’d left without saying goodbye to her.”

“So why did you? It would have only taken you two minutes to come and speak to her in person. She likes you, Y/N.”

Glad one of the Reid family does, you thought to yourself.

“Sorry.” Still flat.

“Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

“No Spencer, I did. I gotta go, they’re calling my flight.”

“No they’re….. ”

You disconnected, switching your phone off. Of course he knew they weren’t calling the flight. He probably knew the flight schedules off by heart.

The journey home was long and when you finally made it to your apartment, you set your alarm, making sure it actually plugged in this time, and crawled straight into bed.

It was only when you were lying there in the dark that you finally admitted to yourself why Spencers words had bothered you.

Because you’d thought the kiss had meant something.

Because you’d wanted it to.


	38. Chapter 38

“Why are you ignoring Reid?”

You’d been back at work for a week, and Spencer was due back in tomorrow . Emily had cornered you in the break area.

“I’m not.”

You weren’t. Not exactly.

You’d been cancelling his calls, yes. But you’d been responding to his messages. Albeit, with very short answers and only occasionally. Since that last night and the conversation you’d overheard the following morning, you just didn’t want to talk to him.

His words had hurt you, but you also blamed yourself for letting yourself get too involved.

You should have never got into this with him, but you had and you knew now that you’d made there biggest mistake ever. You’d let feelings develop, quite accidentally, feelings you hadn’t even realised were there until that fucking kiss.

The feeling of his lips on yours had set your body and mind on fire, even more so than the smack of his hand on your bottom. And the sex, well the sex was totally different . It had been completely ‘vanilla’, nothing kinky about it at all. The soft touches, the adoring looks, the long kisses. Everything about it had screamed that it wasn’t just fucking.

He’d be the one to say at the start of this that that was all this was, experimentation . And you’d accepted that, happily. Yet he was the one acting more and more like a boyfriend; staying with you when you’d been on, calling you in his time off need, introducing you to and leaving you with his mother.

And you’d explicitly said that kissing would confuse things and that it was out of bounds. So when he tilted your chin and gently placed his lips on to yours…..

It wasn’t like you’d been wanting him too, or had had a hidden agenda all along. But when he’d kissed you, it had made you realise that perhaps, just maybe, you did like him as more than a fuck buddy.

And when his words to his Mom had felt like a punch in the stomach, you realised that you’d actually grown to like him as a LOT more than a fuck buddy.

Fucking fuck.

This wasn’t going to end well, you could feel it. You’d have to see him tomorrow. Something you weren’t looking forward to at all.

“Y/N, he called me. You’ve not answered any of his calls and he says you’re being weird in your messages. You know it must be bad for him to ask me, considering he wasn’t terribly pleased that I know about you two. What’s wrong, has something happened?”

“No, nothings wrong. We’re fine. I’ve not been ignoring him.”

“I really hate that you’ve started lying to me, ya know. When did that start to happen?” She looked sad and you felt bad, but still annoyed.

“Probably right around the time you started profiling me. Which we swore we’d never do to each other.” You shot back, busying yourself by pulling a bottle of water from the fridge.

“I’m not… I’m not profiling you, Y/N. I swear it. He sent me a screenshot of wanna of the texts he’d sent you and your reply. You’re being short with him. What happened, what did he do?”

“Em….I can’t tell you. He’s essentially asking you to spy on me and report back.”

“Maybe. But I won’t. If you’ve got something you want to tell me, then I won’t say anything to him.”

You sighed, maybe it would be good to tell her.

“Promise?” You asked her.

“Of course. Promise.” She replied.

“He kissed me.”

“Alright…. And?”

She didn’t know. She didn’t know you didn’t do that with each other.

“We swore when we started screwing around that we wouldn’t kiss. That us NOT doing that would differentiate this from an actual relationship.”

She nodded, getting it.

“So he kissed you, that’s good right. You both like each other, anyone can see that. What’s the issue?”

“Thats what I thought. I thought that maybe we did both like each other and that just maybe, what we were doing would turn out to be more than just a friends with benefits type thing. Until I heard him tell his Mom that it wasn’t like that, and that he couldn’t be in a relationship with me, that he’d never want to be.”

Her jaw dropped, not believing that the kind and sweet friend she had could say that.

“He really said that. After everything you’d done for him?”

You nodded sadly. “Yep. I obviously made a huge mistake and misjudged the situation terribly. And now I feel stupid. For even letting myself think that there was more there. It didn’t even cross my mind until he fucking kissed me. So stupid. So, so stupid.”

She hugged you quickly.

“You’re not stupid, Y/N. He is. I can’t believe he’d say that.”

“Well he did. He doesn’t know I heard though. And I don’t really want to tell him that I heard him saying he didn’t want me. I mean what the fuck is wrong with me?”

“Sweetie, there’s nothing wrong with you at all. You’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. That boy must have had a bump on his head. I mean I know he’s going through some stuff with his dad right now, but still. What an idiot.”

“Yep…. So that’s why I’m being a bit short with him. And he’s back tomorrow. Emily, I don’t know that I can stand to be in the same room as him.”

You wanted to cry. You didn’t get like this over guys. Love em and leave em. Fuck em, if they rejected you, plenty more fish in the sea.

But this was a friend. A close friend who you’d trusted with secrets, a friend who had told you over and over how beautiful and how great you were. Someone you’d never thought would hurt you. But who had.

“Please don’t say anything to anyone Emily. Or him, either.”

“I won’t. But you know you’re gonna have to be normal around him when you’re here. The others will pick up on it so quickly if you’re not.”

You knew. Which is why you’d requested some paperwork from HR. Paperwork that you were carrying around with you, ready to fill in and hand in at any given moment.

“I know.”

…

BANG BANG BANG.

What the hell?

You’d fallen asleep on your couch when you’d got home from work. Ugh.

Nap confusion was the worst.

BANG BANG BANG

Alright, chill.

You checked your watch. 10pm.

You hauled yourself up and sleepily lurched to the door, checking the peephole.

Fuck.

It was Reid.

“Open the door Y/N.”

Fine. Whatever. Maybe seeing him now would be better than tomorrow.

Your took off the chain and unlocked the door.

“What?” You greeted him flatly.

“Why are you being weird with me?” He demanded to know, putting his hand on the door frame. His bag was on the on the floor by him, his clothes rumpled. He’d come straight from the airport.

“You tell me. Why I am being weird with you, Reid? That’s the million dollar question apparently. One that Emily came to ask for you earlier today. Thanks for that, by the way.” You could almost feel the drops of sarcasm dripping from your voice, Spencer looking somewhat taken aback.

“Just tell me what I did wrong okay? Was it the kiss? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to kiss you.”

No, of course he didn’t. He probably didn’t even want to do that either.

“So why the fuck did you then?”

“So it is about that then. You’re ignoring me because I kissed you?”

Not exactly but whatever. You shrugged.

“Alright, I’m sorry I kissed you. Although you could have asked me to stop. I don’t really understand why you’re being so pissy about it. It was just a kiss.”

Just kick me a little harder Spencer, just a little bit more, please.

“You knew I didn’t want that. So why did you do it?”

“Huh?”

“Why did you kiss me Spencer? It was off limits.”

He looked confused now. And annoyed.

“You’re asking me why I kissed you? And you’re ignoring me because of it. I don’t get it.”

“No. Just leave please.” You went to shut the door but he put his hand out, stopping you.

“No. I don’t get what I’ve done wrong here.”

“I’ve told you. You kissed me and you shouldn’t have.”

“Then you shouldn’t have kissed me back.”

“Why did you do it? Why… ”

He closed his eyes for a moment, exasperated.

“I don’t know why, alright. I don’t know. I’m sorry. It was only a kiss though, it didn’t mean anything Y/N.”

“Whatever.”

His eyes flew open.“I can’t believe you’re being like this over something so small and trivial. After everything I’ve been through over the past few weeks and you’re not talking to me because I made a mistake and fucking kissed you? What happened to being my friend and being there for me?” He sounded angry now.

“Oh I tried to be there Spencer. I flew two and half thousand miles to be there for you, not that you asked me to or wanted me there. But not that you could have told me that outright.”

“What the hell are you on about now? Of course I wanted you there.”

“Thats not what you told your mother, Spencer. I heard you tell her that you hadn’t wanted me to come, among other things.”

His eyes narrowed at you. “So you were eavesdropping on a private conversation and heard something you didn’t like. I can’t even remember what I said to my Mom, Y/N. She was badgering me about you and what we were to each other and I just wanted her to leave it alone. What did I say? What did I say that’s causing you to act like a total bitch to me.”

“Spencer, just leave.”

“No. Tell me what I said. It was clearly something offensive. Tell me.”

“That you didn’t want me! That you never would.”

His mouth opened and then closed again slowly, repeating the movement.

You carried on.

“Look, I know that this was just meant to be about sex, an experimentation. But you kissed me, you held me, hell Spencer; that last night we were together was totally different. And I’m sorry, but I fucking felt something else. And that terrified me. But you told your Mom that I was nothing to you, that we’d never be anything more than friends. That you could never be in a relationship with me and you’d never want to. And that I shouldn’t have come. So I figured if I’m nothing to you, then I’ll BE nothing to you.”

His eyes searched your face, his mouth still trying to form words.

“Y/N… I….. I…. ”

You waited.

“I….. ”

“Say something Spencer.”

“I can’t…. I don’t know what to.”

How about I’m sorry. I’m an idiot? That it meant something?

“Just leave.”

This time when you went to close the door, he let you.


	39. Chapter 39

“Are you sure you want me to process this request? I know how much you fought for your place on the team, and you’re a valuable asset to us, Agent Y/L/N.” SSA Hotchner sat across the table from you, your transfer request in his hands.

The last few weeks at work had been hard. You’d tried to act as natural as possible around Spencer to avoid the rest of the team picking up on it, but they had to know that something was up. You barely spoke to each other unless you needed to and you’d stopped giving him rides to and from work.

Yet they didn’t ask, which was strange for them. Perhaps they were scared of what they’d find out if they pried. Some questions were better left unanswered.

This hurt. Like you were going through a break up except you’d never been in a relationship to begin with. Not only had you lost the best sex you’d ever had, but you’d also lost one of your best friends.

How dumb you’d both been to think that you’d be able to just have sex and experiment and it not mean anything. Had you not learnt anything from the angsty teenage novels you’d grown up reading?

Apparently not.

Your evenings were now spent moping around your apartment, slumming on the couch with mindless television playing until it was time to go to bed, dreading the next day at work because of seeing him again.

So finally, you’d made the decision to fill out the paperwork, to request a transfer.

Aaron had looked sad when you’d requested the meeting with him and had sat down to hand the papers over, but he almost seemed like he expected it.

It was the only way out, you’d thought. You didn’t want to begin to despise your job just because you were hurt. You could do a similar job in another department. Sure you’d miss the team, but you’d still see them.

“Yes, Sir. I’m sure.”

“Okay. I’ll submit the paperwork. You’re aware that it could take up to three months to go through, especially as you haven’t given a specific reason as to why you wish to be removed from the team.”

“I’m aware. That’s fine. I’ll continue to do my duty up until then.”

“Okay then.” Your supervisor pulled out a manilla file and placed your papers in there, closing it again and sliding it into his out tray.

“Y/N. Does this have anything to do with Dr Reid? I don’t wish to pry but…. ”

“Then don’t pry. Please.” Your tone was cool and by the look on Aarons face, that response had been all the answer he’d needed.

“Alright. I’ll be sad to see you go Agent. You’ll be sorely missed when the time comes around, by the whole team, Dr Reid included.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Thank you Sir, have a good weekend.”

He nodded at you and you stood and exited his office, going straight to the elevator to leave. The doors were closing and you yelled for whoever it was to hold them.

They did, and when you made it to the doors you realised it was Reid.

“Oh.”

He looked straight ahead, not even looking at you.

“Are you getting in or not?” His words were short, his voice cold.

“I’ll take the stairs. It’s fine.”

“God Y/N. Is it really that bad that you can’t stand to be in an elevator with me alone?”

“Actually yes. But hopefully we won’t have that problem for much longer.”

The doors started to close again and he waved his arms through the sensor, halting them.

“Pardon? You mean you’re leaving?” His tone was less cold now, more shocked.

“Thats what we agreed isn’t it? That if this started to affect work then one of us would leave. And that it wouldn’t be you. So yes, I’ve handed my transfer request in.”

He paused for thought and then stepped out of the lift.

“You take this. I’ve left my cell in my drawer.”

He turned, walking back to the office.

…

“Y/N? Is that you?”

You were sitting in a coffee shop, nestled in a corner booth reading a book when you heard a voice. You’d needed to get out of your apartment so you’d forced yourself to run some errands, picking up some new reading material and stopping for a hot chocolate before heading home.

You raised your head seeing a vaguely familiar face standing by the booth.

“Hi. It’s April, from erm…. The store. We met a few months ago?”

Yes. You couldn’t forget her.

“Hi. I remember.” You folded the page of the book down, taking a slight pleasure in knowing the Spencer despised people who did that, and placed it on the table.

“Can I….?” She motioned to the bench and you nodded. She slid in next to you, placing her own drink on the table.

“How are you? How’s Spence? Have you been enjoying the things you bought?”

The girl wasted no time at all and you wrinkled your nose at her questions. She laughed.

“Sorry. I know I’m a bit much sometimes.”

“It’s fine. Erm, I’m okay.”

“And Spencer?”

You shrugged at her.

“Ah, okay. So you two are no longer a thing.”

“Yep.” You popped the p and took a sip of your drink.

She looked at you carefully, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly in thought.

“Are you…. With anyone else right now?”

Your eyes widened slightly, christ almighty. She laughed at you again.

“I’m not asking for me. I have a partner currently. Although I’m certain he wouldn’t object if you wanted to join in. Chris, my partner… has a friend that was looking for a new sub. Are you still into that, now you and Spencer are no longer……. ”

Were you? You didn’t know. You’d been curious before, and you’d enjoyed what you’d done.

“Erm…. I’ve not done anything with anyone else. Spencer was the first.”

“Thats okay. Nate’s a great guy. He actually knows Spencer too. We’re going to a play party later, why don’t you come with. You can meet him and decide whether he’s someone you’d like, no pressure. And then whatever happens or doesn’t happen, happens.”

You had spent your last three spare weekends when you hadn’t been at work moping about, making excuses everytime Emily or Penny tried to get you to go out with them.

Maybe… Maybe this would be okay. Spencer had said April was okay and if he knew this Nate as well…

“Alright. I’m in. Do I need to wear anything special or bring anything?”

She looked you up and down and grinned.

“Got anything that would pass as a school or college girl outfit. Nate kinda has a bit of a kink.”

“I can manage that.” You’d bought a pleated skirt and a tie to use with Reid but you’d never got chance to. No use in it going to waste.

“Excellent. What’s your address, I’ll pick you up at eight. What’s your number?”

You reeled off your digits, her typing them into her cell along with your address.

“I’m so glad I ran into you again! And like I said, no pressure. Nate’s a good guy. And if he’s not your type, then maybe I’ll still give seducing you a go. I’ll text you later, beautiful.”

She slid out of the booth and flounced out of the door taking her takeaway cup with her, a bounce of excitement in her step.

You couldn’t quite muster up the same excitement, but you were willing to give it a go.

It could be…. Interesting.


	40. Chapter 40

April picked you up at eight. She dressed in a long overcoat which she unzipped to show you the tight black leather bandage style dress she was wearing underneath.

The dress showed off her toned flat stomach and pushed her perky breasts up and together, creating an impressive cleavage. She wore fishnet stocking and was bare foot as she drove, platform heels on the seat behind her, along with a large bag. Her blonde hair was piled high on her head and her make up was heavy. She looked sexy as hell.

“I feel completely underdressed here.”  
You’d told her glancing down at your outfit.

You’d taken up her suggestion and had dressed in school girl atire. A form fitting tight white shirt with a tie, the pleated skirt that you’d bought sitting high on your thighs, stopping millimetres below your butt curve. Over the knee white socks and black dolly bar shoes with a small heel. Under the outfit, you’d taken a small risk, wearing the peephole bra that Spencer had bought you all those weeks ago. You’d drawn the line at the crotchless panties though, settling instead for plain white cotton ones thinking that they’d complete the innocent school girl look. Your make up was simple and you’d braided your dark hair over one shoulder rather than going for the classic pigtails.

“You look fine, really cute and sexy. Nate will love it, as will a fair few others.” She told you, taking her eyes off the road momentarily.

“You sure?”

“Baby, I’d do you dressed like that. Did you ever wear that for Spencer because I know it would have driven him wild too.”

“Erm no. I didn’t get chance to.” You folded your hands in your lap, playing with them awkwardly.

“Okay, I’m not going to ask. It’s not my place, but if you feel like you wanna talk, I’m a good listener.”

“Thanks…. So erm, what exactly happens at these sorts of parties?”

She laughed, her soft tinkling giggle. “Oh yeah, I forget you’re a novice. Okay so these sorts of parties are tons of fun. They’ll be something for everyone. The place we’re going to is huge, it’s a mansion in the Grendy Hills neighbourhood. They’ll be a normal party area with food for people to talk, drink and snack. Don’t get drunk though, if the hosts think you’ve had too much, you’ll be asked to leave.”

“Alright. No throwing back the shots. What else?”

“Last time I went here, they’d opened up most of the rooms in the house and depending on what you wanted, there was a room for it as well as private rooms available for one on one play. If you poke your head in one room, you might see an orgy happening, if you look in another, then you might see a scene being played out. If you see a closed door, don’t open it. They want privacy. But if the door is open then you’re free to watch. But ask if you want to join in.”

“Oh wow….I erm, I don’t think that will happen.”

“I said that the first party I went to. And I ended up with three guys at one time. I could barely walk the next day.”

Your jaw dropped. In terms of stature, the girl was tiny. Where the hell had she put three guys in one go.

She giggled at you again, placing her hand on your thigh and quickly squeezing it before resting it back on the wheel.

“It was amazing though. Trust me. Listen, you won’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If you’re uncomfortable, stay in the main area, you won’t see anything too kinky there. Important things though. Don’t touch any one else’s toys. You might see things lying around if you do go for a wander, but don’t touch without asking. You don’t know where it’s been or where it’s going to go. People bring their own toys to these things.”

“I haven’t… I haven’t bought anything.”

“Thats fine. Plenty of other people will have and if you find someone you want to play with they’ll probably have stuff. The hosts here normally have a selection of new toys anyway that are still in their packaging for people who haven’t bought anything, or if they want to try something different. I get them a discount. Also very important rule, don’t touch someone without asking. The same applies to you, if someone wants to touch you; even if it’s just to stroke your hair, then they should ask. If they don’t, tell me, Chris or Nate. You’ll probably also get people coming over to you and telling you that they’re interested. They’ll leave it up to you whether you go with them or not.”

This was a lot to take in.

“So erm…. Chris. How long have you been together?” Change the subject slightly.

“I’ve been his sub for five months, but we’re actually together as well. It’s great. He’s great. Nate is his cousin by the way.”

“How did you meet?”

“Same way I met you. He came into the store and we got talking about the eighteen inch double ended dildo he was looking at buying. Three week later we ended up using it together.”

Okay wow.

“April. Can I ask you something?”

You remembered your conversation with Reid about her wanting to try something that he hadn’t, which was why they’d gone separate ways.

“Sure, shoot.”

“How come you stopped being Spencers sub? He said you wanted to try something he didn’t.”

Her eyes flickered to you and then back to the road, a smile on her lips.

“That was pretty much it. We were great together in bed, so much fun and damn that man knows exactly how to get someone off. But yeah, I was curious about something else and he didn’t want to try it, but he didn’t want me to try it with someone else why we were together. If you’re with Spencer, you’re WITH him as I’m sure you know. Some BDSM partnerships will allow multiple partners, like Chris. He doesn’t mind if I’m with someone else or vice versa, as long as we’re in the room and get to watch. Spencer does mind. He was okay with threesomes but he won’t be excluded from the activity completely.”

“Okay. But erm… What was it that you wanted to try that meant he would have been excluded? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“I don’t mind, it’s fine. I’m kinda into urophilia. Do you know what that it?”

You did and you fought very hard not to wrinkle your nose up. She caught you fighting the twitch and laughed again.

“It’s okay. Not everyone’s into it and I get why. But I’m a big believer in don’t knock something until you’ve tried it.”

“Fair enough. I can’t see me wanting to try that though.”

“Then you won’t have to. Oooh, we’re here.”

She turned into a long drive where you could make out a huge house at the end of it with a few cars parked in front of it already.

April parked up and slid her shoes on.

“Ready? Chris and Nate should already be here.”

“Ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a big ask but if you’re enjoying my content and you’re financially able to then you may consider buying me a Ko-Fi as a way of financially supporting my writing. Many thanks to you if you do, it means so much to me that anyone might enjoy my work enough to dontate to me
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/cherrywhisp


	41. Chapter 41

You were apprehensive, worried but slightly excited about what the night would entail.   
April linked her arm through yours and you walked arm in arm to the door. The building was huge, a private mansion. You wondered who owned it.

She knocked and a few moments later the door was opened by a tall woman wearing a long red dress.

“April, darling. Fantastic to see you again. And who is this delicious creature?” She embraced April, kissing her on both cheeks before turning to you.

She looked to be in her late thirties, early forties perhaps. She was attractive, and had a pleasant smile, grinning kindly at you.

“Vanessa this is Y/N. She’s my guest this evening. Are Chris and Nate already here?”

“They are indeed. I haven’t seen you around before my beautiful girl. Are you new to the area or new to…. ” She waved her hand in the air, trailing off.

“New to this, I’ve only been experimenting for a past few months. This is my first party.” You told her.

“Ahhh, a newbie. Well my darling, my house is a safe haven. I have a guest list so only people I know are allowed to come to these parties, people have to be recommended to be allowed in. Do tell me if anyone makes you feel uncomfortable. We’re here to have fun, but fun that everyone is happy with.”

You nodded at her and she moved aside to let you in. You could hear soft music coming from down a corridor.

“If you’d like to leave your bags in the cloak room, please feel free to do so. I know everyone here with the exception of yourself so your belongings will be safe. There’s also a changing area but I see you’re both dressed for the evening already. Go through to the main room when you’re ready ladies.”

Vanessa closed the door and sauntered back down the dimly lit hallway and you turned to April.

“Changing room?”

“Some people come here in cabs and prefer to change here if they’re planning on wearing something particularly risqué. Regardless of what room you end up in tonight, you’ll definitely see a fair about of boobs and ass on display.”

“Boobs and ass. Ah, the joys.”

April chuckled and took your bag, hanging yours and hers on a coat hook in the closet Vanessa had pointed to and slipping her coat off placing it over them.

She looked even more stunning without the coat, curves in all the right places, pale flesh showing through the cut out panels on the dress. It would appear that Reid had a thing for girls with ivory skin. Skin that would mark easily.

“Like what you see?” She joked, catching you looking her up and down.

Your cheeks reddened, heat rushing to your face. “Erm… You’re very pretty April.”

“So are you, Y/N. I meant what I said the first time I met you. You’re just my type. But don’t worry, I’m not going to try to take advantage of you tonight! Unless you tell me you want me to of course.”

“I’ll let you know.” Tempting… You’d already tried your fair share of new things these last few months, why not add a full blown lesbian experience to the list.

But… No. That would be a bit too weird right now. Considering she was Spencers ex…. Ex sub? Was that even the right word.

Whatever.

“I need a drink.” You told your new friend.

“What the lady wants, she gets.”

…

You’d been at the party for around two hours. Initially you’d been uncomfortable, especially after meeting Nate and Chris. Both guys were drop dead gorgeous and you wondered why the hell April had bought you here to meet Nate. He was Calvin Klein model hot and you felt out of place standing next to him.

When he’d started talking to you though, you started to relax. Both him and Chris had been easy to get on with, flirtatious but not inappropriately so. They were each dressed as if they were on a casual night out, pants and a button down shirt. Nate had a fitted blazer where as Chris wasn’t wearing a jacket and had his shirt sleeves rolled up.

You’d had two glasses of wine to relax and had now switched to lemonade. All of the drinks had been laid out on the label in the form of miniature bottles like you’d get in hotels, their seals intact. You supposed this was for extra precaution so that no one could say that their drink had been spiked, although you got the feeling the Vanessa wouldn’t allow any shady characters in.

April had been right about the outfits people were wearing. Some were dressed as though they were on a night out, others in outfits similar to yours. Schoolgirls, sexy nurses and the like. A fair few walked around wearing very little, just nipple pasties and tiny underwear to cover themselves.

A sweet looking older man had come over to you after around thirty minutes, introducing himself as Alan and telling you that he’d like to play with you if you were interested and to just find him and let him know. He’d turned around immediately and walked away and you could see that his pants had a cut out panel and his whole ass was on display. For a man who looked to be in his fifties, it was a pretty decent butt… but just…no. April and her friends had watched for your reaction and you’d just taken a big sip of your drink to hide your amusement.

“Why did he walk away though rather than waiting for an answer?” You asked them.

“So you didn’t feel pressurised to say yes or no and so he doesn’t feel rejected if you do say no.” Nate told you. “You’ll find that a lot.”

You watched as your three companions had the same thing done to them, by people of various ages and sexes, seeing them smile politely and thank them.

“I want that one.” April told Chris after a curvy redhead approached her and displayed her interest.

“I thought you wanted the one you’d bought with you?”

“I don’t think I’m going to get the one I bought with me. Which is a shame, but no matter. Y/N, unless you’d like to join us upstairs, do you object if we leave you in the good hands of Nate here?”

“Not at all.” You told her. You felt comfortable enough with him.

“Excellent. Our door will be open if you feel like watching.”

She linked arms with Chris and they went and tapped the redhead on the shoulder, talking to her for a few moments before they disappeared out of the door.

“Do you want to sit down and talk? There’s two chairs over there.” Nate pointed over to the corner by the bookcase and you nodded, taking a tiny miniature bottle of peach schnapps and adding it to your lemonade before joining him.

You chatted for a while watching various couples slowly making their ways out of the room.

“So erm….April said you’re new to these sorts of things? How long have you been on the scene.”

“About five months or so.” Wow. When you looked back, had it really been that long since you and Spencer had started experimenting. You guessed it had.

“And you enjoy it?”

“I’m here aren’t I? It interests me and fascinates me. What about you?”

“About three years now. My relationship with my Dom ended two months ago.”

“Your Dom? I thought…. ”

“I’m a switch.” He explained. “I’ll do either. Having the power makes me feel good but giving someone power over me, has the same effect. So it just depends on the person I’m with.”

“Oh. Alright then. I’ve only had one partner and he was the Dominate one.” You winced, trying not to think about Reid.

“Yeah, April mentioned you were with Spencer Reid before. He has good taste.”

“Thanks…. I think.”

Another couple approached you and Nate, the woman’s nipples peaking through a lace dress.

“Hi. You’re both very attractive, we’d love to play together as a foursome if you’re interested at all.” Rather than leaving like the others had, they stayed and you stiffened not quite knowing how to answer.

You didn’t have to in the end.

“I’m sorry, we appreciate the offer but I think we’ll have to decline. We’ll let you know if we change our minds. Thank you.”

“Not a problem.” They turned and walked away, the guy shooting a longing look at your skirt and licking his lips as a he went.   
When they were out of ear shot, you both let out quiet laughs before Nate leant in close to you.

“I do feel like I should throw my offer on the table here too. I’d very much like to play with you if you’d be interested. You’re very beautiful, and that outfit is incredibly sexy. But please don’t feel any pressure. I’m just as happy to keep talking to you.”

Wow.

Nate was sweet. And hot. And you had coming here knowing what could happen if you wanted it too.

But you were nervous.

“I erm… I don’t know. I think I’d like to, but…. Can I get back to you on that? Please don’t feel like you have to stay with me though if you want to go with someone else. I’ll just…. ” You studied the bookcase you were sat next to. “I’ll read or something until April and Chris get back.”

“I’m not going to leave you here, Y/N. It would be like throwing a lamb to the slaughter. Not that Vanessa would actually let them slaughter you but if I left you alone, you’d have most of this room queuing up to ask. Although I do feel like I need to stretch my legs out. How’s your inner voyeur?”

“My inner voyeur?”

Oh… The open door thing.

Wouldn’t that be weird like watching live action porn?

“Yes, your inner voyeur. Or we could take a walk around the garden instead?”

You know what? Fuck it.

“My inner voyeur says she’s curious to see what goes on upstairs.”

“Then let’s aim to sate that curiosity shall we?”

Nate stood and held out his hand to you.

You tossed your drink back and took it.


	42. Chapter 42

Treading across the room carefully, you allowed Nate to lead you out into the hallway.

“Where do you want to go. This place has three floors. Generally people looking for a certain type of action will congregate in a certain set of rooms, unless they want a private room.” He explained.

“Start at the first open door and work our way around? What exactly am I likely to see here?”

“Anything and everything. Watching is very strange, especially when you’re not sure what you might end up watching. Some things may turn you on incredibly, other things could have you wanting to bleach your eyes. Just keep any comments you have to yourself until we’re out of ear shot, unless they’re complimentary.”

“Do people actually say bad things where they can be heard? That’s awful.”

“It doesn’t happen often, when it does, it tends to be a newcomer that makes them. And you ARE new….. ”

“Point taken. I’ll be quiet. Lead the way.”

Nate walked up the huge staircase and you followed behind him passing two closed doors before you came to an open one. He glanced at you and you moved to stand next to him, peeking into the room.

It was softly lit, bright enough so that there was no trouble seeing the display that was happening in front of you but the lighting was soft enough to be forgiving. A woman that you recognised from downstairs was sat on a chair in front of two kneeling men, both of whom were licking a foot each whilst she was pleasure herself with a vibrator. The men were practically salivating over her painted toenails, their erect penises hanging loosely from the underwear as they worshipped her feet. Around the edges of the room you saw three other people, two males and a female, all watching with their eyes full of desire.

You shook your head at Nate and backed out, whispering to him when you were away from the open door.

“I don’t get foot fetishism. Never have, never will.”

He grinned at you whispering back that he tended to agree.

The next open door you came to held an altogether different scene. Two men, one in a full latex body suit complete with mask, taking another man from behind. The other man wore a collar with a lead attached to it which every so often the sheathed man would tug on. You stood here and watched for a while longer than the first room, strangely fascinated by the view of two men having sex, one completely masked. It didn’t arouse you in anyway though.

You both moved on. The next open door led into a large bedroom. There were a lot more people in this room, and you appeared to have walked in on an orgy. A king-size bed dominated the room, a woman cuffed and spread eagled, her eyes covered. Clamps were attached to each breast, a man and a woman situated either side of her and tugging on the clamps. Another male was sitting astride her tummy facing her feet, tugging on another chain that was attached to her clit whilst pushing a long glass vibrator in and out of her. The room stank of sex, the sounds of moaning filling it.

Around seven people were in the room, leaning against the walls, some just watching, others playing with themselves.

There was another display taking place on a mattress on the floor across the the other side of the room and you stepped inside to get a better look. A red headed woman was lain out flat, a blonde girl in between her legs; her face buried so you couldn’t see it. The blonde wasn’t alone though. Her butt was raised in the air and she was positioned ass to ass with a man, him facing away and rocking backwards and forwards. You could see a long double ended toy passing between their bodies. A fourth person completed the group, another male stood in front of the man, having his dick sucked, his hand gripping the back of his fellators head.

“Jesus… fuck.” You whispered, Nate standing beside you.

The blonde girl raised her head slightly, pushing her locks back; her chin glistening with moisture. She locked eyes with you, her mouth forming an ‘O’ as she was pounded into, and you realised it was April.

She grinned at you, licking her lips ad she lowered her head again, this time keeping her eyes raised and on you as she went back to tending to the redhead whose moans were evidence of her appreciation.

“Oh my….” You whispered softly, watching April eat out the woman, feeling your nipples harden against the fabric of your shirt. This was…. definitely arousing.

“You like?” Nate lowered his head to your ear and you nodded, surprised by how turned on this was making you feel.

“She likes that you’re watching her, look at how much effort she’s putting in now.”

You did, seeing that the redhead was writing around on the mattress, her knees bent and April’s hands gripped on them, her mouth attached to the woman’s clit. The woman was gasping loudly, pulling at her nipples; her hips bucking off the ground.

“I can’t… I can’t watch… ” You crept quietly out of the room and back into the hallway.

“You alright?” Nate asked as he followed you.

You leant against a wall, breathing slightly heavier.

“Yeah… I’m just… Surprised.”

“By how excited it makes you feel?”

“Yeah…..”

“Well…Join the club.” He glanced down and you followed his gaze to a hard bulge that had formed against his pants. “We could take care of these problems, if you’d like. Go back in there and join in the show. I’d love to get my lips on those nipples I can see pressed against your shirt.”

You felt bolder than before, moving your hands to you buttons and swiftly undoing them, pulling your top open. Your nipples were sticking out through the gap in the peep hole bra, the cool hair hitting them.

“Can I…?” Nate licked his lips, asking for your permission which you granted with a small nod.

He lowered his head to your chest, pulling the bra cup to one side and attaching his mouth to your left breast. His sucks were hard and insistent, his tongue flicking quickly at the nub. You groaned, exaggerating it slightly. It wasn’t that it didn’t feel good, it was just different from what you’d become used to. He continued, moving from one breast to another and you made appreciative noises, very slowly beginning to feel a tingling between your thighs.

After a few minutes he raised his had, standing back up straight.

“Do you want to go in there and join the party? I’m sure April and Chris would be happy for us to join.”

Chris… Which one had been Chris. You thought back and then realised that he’d been the one sharing the double ended toy. Fuuuck.

“There’s no way I could do this in front of people. Not yet…. Can we try another room?”

“Sure.” He took your hand and led you down the corridor to another open doorway.

You could hear yelps coming from the room, the sound of something being hit against an object. When you both peeked inside you saw a male laying face down on a black bench. A tall woman in boots that you’d break your neck in was stood behind him, a cat o nine tails raised in her hand. She bought it down across the man’s buttocks against and against, his cheeks red raw already.

Without thinking, you nudged Nate out of the way and entered the room; flattening yourself against a wall. Another man was in the room with the pair, stripped naked and almost bouncing on the spot with excitement, his cock sticking out hard in front of his body.

“SWITCH” The woman commanded loudly and the two men quickly changed places, the man with the red buttocks dropping two his knees and crawling to a corner. He knelt there watching, taking his penis into his hand and slowly starting to pump.

“Are you ready to take your punishment, you filthy, disgusting animal?” The woman asked, a sneer in her voice as she selected an item from her arsenal of toys. A long cane.

“Yes Mistress.” The man lay down, wriggling his butt in the air.

“You shall receive ten strikes.” The woman told him, fingering the object lightly.

Rearing her hand back lightly, the cane whooshed through the air before making contact, the man’s buttocks jiggling as it hit, a loud crack ringing clear.

“ONE!”

She repeated her actions again and again, counting aloud with every strike. The man’s cheeks were reddening quickly, thin welts beginning to rise. Some hits seemed to barely make a sound, others made you jump with the connecting thwack.

By the tenth strike, you were almost trembling where you stood, knowing that fluid was collecting in your underwear, your breaths heavy. Turning to Nate, you could see he was watching you and not the scene, a curious smile on his face.

“Do you want that?” He murmured softly.

Yes, you think you did. You nodded.


	43. Chapter 43

Twenty minutes later and you were bent over a table with your skirt hiked up over your waist and your panties down around your ankles.

Nate had found a room that no one was using, instructing you to close the door and not open it until he knocked five times. When he returned ten minutes later, it was with a large gym bag which he opened to reveal a wooden cane, along with various other things.

He’d asked how you’d wanted to play this, and you’d responded with no role play, just a caning and then sex. You needed this, needed it now. All of the pent up frustrations from the past few weeks were now starting to boil over and witnessing the display in the other room had pushed you to the edge.

“How many?” Nate had asked you, wiping down the stick with a antibacterial wipe so you could see it was clean.

“Ten? Twenty?” You didn’t know. Something inside your head was telling you that you wanted to be hurt, a lot.

“I’ll go with ten and see how you’re feeling after. This will be painful. But I guess that’s what you’re after?”

“Pain for pleasure, right… ” You’d trailed off, takin up your position and bracing yourself.

You’d decided that safe word was to be pineapple.

Pineapple?

Yes pineapple. There had been a painting in the hallway outside the room, a woman sitting nude with her legs spread; a pineapple covering her modesty.

Rich people, eh?

“Ready?” Nate asked you, positioning himself behind.

“Ready.”

A rush of air was felt before you heard a loud crack and the sharpest sting you’d felt. It was localised to a thin strip of flesh at the tops of your thighs but the whole area surrounding it felt instantly hot.

Fuck…

“Thats one.”

You wriggled, bracing for the next one which came quickly, forcing you forward against the lip of the desk. This one was slightly harder than the first and you wondered whether it was simply the implement or whether Nate had a harder hit than Spencer had.

Spencer.

Ugh.

You closed your eyes waiting for the next one to come and the one after that, grunting and crying out, your breathing ragged. The pain was searing through your body and as Nate neared the count of ten, you looked back and told him not to stop.

“More? You want more?”

“Ten more. Harder.”

As he struck you again, you yelped, catching you bottom lip between your teeth in an effort to stifle your cries. It wasn’t Nate stood behind you in your mind, it was Spencer. And with every strike, you felt like you were being punished for being so stupid and falling for him. This was your penitence, your penalty for getting in too deep. It wasn’t turning you on in the slightest. This wasn’t sexy or sensual to you, you could feel tears prickling in your eyes, dampness on your cheeks where one spilled free. But Nate couldn’t see your face, he could only hear the groans, the cries, which to anyone else would sound pleasurable.

He paused, his hand caressing your buttocks.

“This is so beautiful, Y/N. You should see the welts, they’re glorious against your skin. You really do have the best body for this. A perfect canvas.”

He struck you again speaking as he did.

“Hair as black as ebony.”

“No… ” You muttered.

The cane slashed across your ass again.

“Lips as red as blood.”

“Stop. Please.”

Again. Your teeth cutting hard into your lip with as you jolted with the force of the strike.

Why wasn’t he stopping.

“Skin as white as snow. You’re like a fucked up Snow White.”

You felt the rush of air as you quickly remembered the safe word, yelling out “Pineapple.”

The wood connected once more as you’d called too late, tears now spilling free.

“ Shit, I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop in time. Fuck, Y/N. Are you okay?”

Nate dropped the cane, it clattering to the floor as your shoulders racked with sobs.

Snow White.

No.

No one else could call you that.

“Hey… I’m sorry…. Y/N?”

You lay against the table, your legs shaking. Nate knelt to the floor so he was eye level with you.

“Your lips bleeding, you must have split it with your teeth. Shit…. You’re not okay are you? I should have known you weren’t ready for the cane when April said you were an amateur. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not…. It’s not that…. ” You rasped out between sobs. Although, jesus fucking christ, you had no idea how you were going to sit down ever again.

“The name… The Snow wh…..” You couldn’t even tell him.

He looked at you, his eyes narrowing in thought as the penny dropped.

“Someone else called you that…. Spencer. Right? Were you two…. Were you more?”

“I don’t knoooow.” You all but wailed. No, this wasn’t embarrassing at all. Sobbing at a sexy play party in front of a guy you’d known for all of three hours.

Your lowest moment yet? Quite possibly.

“Alright… Can you walk? There’s a bathroom down the hall.”

You nodded and stood up, trembling slightly. You pulled your panties up and lowered your skirt, trying to fasten your shirt with quivering fingers. You managed one button. Better than none.

Nate threw his things back into his bag and slung it over his shoulder, leading you down the hall into a bathroom.

“Where’s your bag? Is it with April’s?”

“Under her coat…” You ripped off sheets of toilet roll, pressing them to your lip. It really was bleeding quite a lot, the throbbing not even registering.

“Okay. I’m gonna go grab it for you. And I’m gonna see if I can get my car out. I drove tonight and I’ve only had two drinks. I’ll take you home.”

He really was a sweet guy, you felt so bad as he disappeared to find your things.

You slid down the wall to the ground, crouching so as not to place your burning butt to the floor.

Stupid Stupid STUPID

You should have never come here tonight. You weren’t ready to experience any of this lifestyle without Spencer.

Fuck.

You really had fallen deeper than you’d meant to.

Nate returned a few minutes later with your bag, a apologetic look on his face.

“There’s not much parking here, I’m blocked in. So is April. Is there anyone you could call to come and get you? Or do you have money for a cab. I have some I can give you but…. I’m not sure how much you’d need.”

You lived thirty minutes from here. It would be at least sixty dollars in a cab, if not more.

Emily. You’d try Emily. She wouldn’t judge.

You fumbled in your bag for your cell, ringing her personal number. Voicemail.

Then you remembered she was visiting with her parents for the weekend, they were throwing a gala. Her Mom had issues with cell phones at functions, she thought they distracted people. Emily had had to add her mothers landline number to the list of contacts for the bureau to contact her on if they needed her. A number you didn’t have.

“She’s not answering… ”

“ Is there anyone else?”

You shook your head.

“Okay. I’ll erm… I’ll go see if I can find out who’s cars are blocking me. Tell them there’s been an emergency.”

You nodded at him, then shouting wait.

There was one more person you could try.

If they’d answer to you.

If you dared to call them.


	44. Chapter 44

One horrible phone call and twenty minutes later you and Nate were stood by the front door, watching as a car pulled up and parked in front of the property.

Spencer exited the car, a hard look on his face and strode purposefully up the steps the the door.

He’d sounded concerned when he answered your call to the sounds of you crying down the phone. When you managed to splutter out a request for him to come and get you and he’d asked where you were, he’d gone quiet. You told him you were at a party in the Grendy Hills area, you’d heard a sharp in take of breath.

“Who are you with?” You couldn’t read his voice anymore.

“April and some friends. I don’t know the exact address, Nate what is….. ”

“I know it. I was on my way home from Rossis’, I’ll be there in twenty.” He’d hung up immediately afterwards, nothing even hearing your thanks.

Nate opened the door and you both stepped outside to meet him. He took one look at your face and then turned to Nate, his fists clenching by his signs.

“Why is she bleeding, Nate? Did you hurt her? I swear to God if you’ve done anything to……”

“Spencer…. ” You interrupted him, reaching out with your hand to touch his arm but then dropping it hurriedly. He didn’t look in the mood to be touched, in fact, he looked furious.

“Did. He. Hurt. You?” He spat out through clenched teeth.

“Only where I asked him to. My lip is my fault…. I bit down too hard. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called you.” The tears which you finally managed to stop, started to fall again.

Seeing you crying, his face softened and his tone changed, becoming less harsh when he spoke to you again.

“I’ll take you home. Come on.” He sighed and turned to walk back to the car, waiting for you to follow him.

“Will you let me know when you get back?” Nate asked you, he’d given you his number earlier.

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry. I’ve ruined your night.” You whispered.

“You’ve not ruined it at all. I enjoyed talking to you. The last bit.. Well, we’ll just forget it ever happened. Maybe we can go for a coffee one day or something.”

“Maybe. Thanks Nate. Tell April I’m sorry too.”

He assured you he would and you followed Spencer to the car, wincing as you slid onto the seat.

“You can lie on the back seat if it’s more comfortable for you?” He told you, concern clouding his face.

“It’s fine. I deserve the pain.”

“Dont be so stupid, Y/N. Lie on the back seat, its a long journey.”

You slid out and climbed into the back seat, laying down across the seats. Spencer turned around and shrugged his jacket off, laying it over you. The gesture only made you cry even more.

“I’m sorry…… ”

“Shhhhhh. Shhhhhh. We’ll talk when we’re home.”

He drove his car down the driveway and back on to the main road, driving quickly but not breaking any limits.

The roads were clear at this time of night and he pulled up outside his apartment blog fifteen minutes later, rather than the thirty it had taken you and April to get to the party. You’d sniffed the whole way home, having no idea what you’d say to him, only knowing that calling him was a better option than sitting through a cab ride home getting and questionable looks from a driver.

“Home. Come on, let’s get you inside.” He turned the engine off and walked around to the back doors, opening one so you could wriggle out.

“Home….? This is your home Spencer, not mine. I appreciate you coming to get me but I really just wanna crawl into bed and feel sorry for myself.”

And maybe drink until you passed out. But he didn’t need to know that bit.

“I can take you home if you want to. But I’m coming inside with you and we’re going to talk.”

“About what exactly Spencer, about how stupid I am. How I shouldn’t have gone to that party? About how we should have never even started this whole thing. I get it. I don’t need you to tell me that I’ve ruined our friendship by developing feelings for you, or how I’ll be ruining the dynamic of the team by transferring. What could we possibly need to talk about?”

“We could talk about how I’m in love with you.”


	45. Chapter 45

“We can talk about how I’m in love with you.”

Stunned into silence, you let him lead you up the stairs to his apartment, him locking the doors behind you.

Leading you into his bathroom, he pulled some gauze and antiseptic solution from his cabinet and plugged the sink, filling it with warm water.

Cupping your chin, he tilted your face upwards and dabbed at the dried blood around your lip. You sucked in air, wincing at the sharp sting.

“I really don’t know how you managed to split it so badly. It honestly looks like someone’s punched you in the mouth, Y/N. You’re not covering for him are you? Promise me you’re not.”

“I promise. I let him… I let him cane me. I wanted him to hurt me. Properly hurt me. And I bit so hard trying not to cry out. I didn’t even realise I was bleeding.”

He dabbed antiseptic onto the cut, lowering his head afterwards and softly blowing on it to ease the sting and then resting his forehead to yours, looking you directly in the eyes.

“Properly hurt you?” He asked quietly.

“I felt like I needed to be punished for ruining what we had.” You tried to explain.

“Oh Y/N. You didn’t ruin anything. I did. By being stubborn.”

He straightened himself up and then pulled you to him gently, wrapping his arms around your back. You leaned into him, gripping his t-shirt, your face turned to the side against his chest. You’d missed him.

You’d missed him so fucking much.

You pulled away after a few moments feeling calmer, but seeing you’d left mascara marks on his top.

“Sorry.” You pointed them out to him.

He just shrugged in response.

Refilling the sink with clean water, he reached for a packet of baby wipes and used them and some cleanser to wipe the remainder of your make up off your skin.

“Much better.” He announced when he was done.

Taking your hand he led you into his bedroom, a room you’d also missed the sight of, and then rummaged in his drawer; pulling out an oversized shirt and some boxers and handing them to you.

“I’m gonna get some ice. Caning is one of worst offenders for marks and bruising. Get changed if you want, and lay flat. We’ll see what we can do.”

He left the room and you quickly changed, peeling off your clothes and shrugging his shirt on, laying flat on the bed and hugging his pillow, inhaling the scent of him. You left the boxers off. No point if he was going to be tending to your butt.

Spencer returned a few moments later, placing the items on his bedside table and grimacing at your skin.

“I’m not happy that you let him do this to you, you know.”

“Yeah well…. I’m not happy about a lot of things that happened recently.”

He pushed the shirt up and placed a thin piece of cotton over your cheeks, before laying two blue ice packs on them, the coolness soothing you almost immediately.

“I’m sorry that things happened the way they did. They shouldn’t have. But you were never meant to over hear that conversation with my Mom, Y/N. I didn’t mean those things I said, I don’t even remember saying them.”

“Why would you say them though….”

He crawled onto the bed with you, adjusting the ice packs and placing his head next to yours.

“There was a lot going on in my head then. And I could do with ut my Mom psycho analysing our feelings for each other, however right she was.”

“Sooo….you do have feelings for me?”

“Did you not hear me outside? I’m in love with you, Y/N. I didn’t intend on falling for you, but something happened. I don’t know exactly when it stopped being about just showing you these things and started being about experiencing them with you, but it did. I think I was scared to admit it too, especially considering how much we’d told ourselves from the start that it was just about playing.”

He pushed back a piece of hair that had come loose from your braid, his fingers lingering on your cheek.

“I was scared too. Emily told me that we wouldn’t be able to keep this as strictly a sex thing. I fucking hate it when she’s right.”

“Me too, me too.” He agreed.

Your cell started to sing and you glanced around from your limited position for your bag.

Spender moved, retrieving it for you and pulling out your cell, wrinkling his nose up at the screen.

You shifted so you were resting on your arms and held hand out your hand for it.

Nate.

Shit, you’d said you’d let him know when you were home.

You slid the bar to answer the call.

“Hey, are you home okay?” He asked, a concerned tone to his voice.

“Yes, I’m home.” You told him, seeing Spencer roll onto his back and smile at the word home.

“Good. I’m glad. Listen…. We’re no going to end up going for coffee are we? You and him……You’re a thing, right.”

“Yes, I guess we are.”

“Alright, I’ll accept defeat graciously and bow out now. I’m sorry again for hurting you.”

“It’s nothing, not your fault.” You assured him.

“If erm… If it doesn’t work out, give me a call. I liked you Y/N.”

You giggled and ended the call, tossing the cell down on the bed and looking across to Spence.

“So erm… What now? You love me, I love you. What happens.”

“So you do love me then… Cos I’ve said it twice tonight already and was starting to worry that you hadn’t said it back.”

“I definitely do love you.” You carefully inched you way across the mattress in a commando crawl style, trying not to dislodge the ice that was doing a nice job of numbing your butt.

When your reached his body, you rested your head to his chest, sighing happily as his arms looped around you again.

“How does this work though…..do we still…. play? Or do we just….have normal sexy times.”

He kissed the top of your head tenderly.

“We’ll do whatever we want to do. We’ll figure it out, okay.”

“Okay.”

You closed your eyes, feeling Spencer starting to stroke your hair, gently pulling it loose from the braid.

“Ah crap. Guess I should see if Hotch can stop my transfer.”

You looked up at him, suddenly remembering. Spencer looked sheepish.

“You erm… Don’t need to.”

“I don’t?”

“No… I told him I’d make things right somehow. And asked him not to push them through. He said he’d told you an extended period of time anyway, to give you time to change your mind. He wasn’t going to process them until his absolutely needed to.”

Sneaky Spencer….

“So he knew?”

“Y/N, I’m fairly certain they all knew. When we stopped talking to each other, it was kinda obvious something had happened between us.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“Shall we send them a picture or something? So they can see….. ” You raised your head round him, trying to grin, your thick lip getting in the way.

“Maybe when it looks less like you’ve been attacked, I don’t want them rushing over here to check you’re okay.”

“Excellent point Dr Reid.”

You wriggled, the ice packs falling off your butt which you could no longer feel. Moving your body, you climbed so that you were laying flat on top of him, your whole body pressed against his, your head tucked under his chin.

Spencer let out a frustrated sigh.

“Okay?” You asked him.

“Yes and no. I really want to be kissing you right now, but we can’t. Your mouth needs to heal.”

It was a true. Kissing would hurt like hell.

“Give it a day or two. And then we can kiss. And then do it again the next day, and the next, and then the day after.”

“I like the sounds of that.”

“Me too.”

You definitely did.


	46. Chapter 46

“Spencer, what the hell is it? It’s looks like a tadpole.” You flipped the packaging over and read the discreet small print.

Remote control vibrating love egg with clitoral stimulator.

“Just a little something for you to wear when we’re out later.” He told you, a huge grin on his face.

“When we’re out with the TEAM!? Hell NO… ”

The team had known about you and Reid for four months now. Well, they knew you were a couple. They didn’t know what being a couple sometimes entailed, but what happened behind closed doors, or occasionally in an ally behind a bar, and various other places, was really none of their business.

Life was good. You and him had admitted your actual feelings for each other and the transition from fuck buddies to actual partners had been easy. You remained professional at work, despite Derek’s incessant teasing, and when work was done, you spent your evenings and weekends together.

It wasn’t just a massive kinky fuck fest either. Sure, you’d explored a lot more, and a few times you’d gone into work trying to claim the reason you winced when you sat down was due to an ‘intense work out session at the gym’. You guessed it was partially true, ‘playing’ with Spencer could definitely be classed as a work out; of the mind as well as the body and senses. Almost every item in his box of tricks had been tried and tested on you, included the ones that went into orifices where you definitely were NOT used to putting things. You couldn’t work out how you felt about that, it was a lot of preparation (mainly because you were paranoid about it being messy) for only a small amount of pleasure. But still, you’d do it if the mood took you. Some nights though, the sex was plain vanilla. You’d cuddle on the couch and one thing would lead to another and before you knew it, you’d be 'making love’ with no apparatus involved, no commanding voices and no forfeits if you did something bad. You enjoyed them both equally and Spencer seemed to as well.

Today though it seemed like he was feeling playful.

“It’s not the whole team, Y/N. Rossi and Aaron aren’t coming out. It’s just Emily, Derek and Garcia. Come on…. Please?” He stuck he bottom lip out and pouted.

“Is this a polite ask or a demand?”

“It’s a polite ask because I’m not going to start commanding you to do things whilst we’re both around the team. If it was just me and you out then I’d be demanding it. But… It’ll be fun. I promise. And it’s meant to be very very quiet.”

You sighed, knowing that you’d give in. You always did. Not because he had a hold on you, but because deep down, you REALLY did want it. Opening the package, you examined the toy.

“So how exactly does it work then?”

….

“So then I said, 'Baby gurl, you work that ass on over to my apartment and I’ll show you show you how I like to get down’.”

The rest of the group laughed, Spencer included, and you plastered on a fake smile having spent the last five minutes not listening to the story of Derek’s latest pick up.

You’d been too busy trying to NOT fall off your bar stool as Spencer kept slipping his hand into his pocket and playing with the controls.

The toy had taken some fiddling to get into the right position but now it was there and Spencer was enjoying himself.

Far too much.

The egg part of the toy slipped inside you, pressing against your g spot, and the tail could be adjusted so that it sat snuggly against your clit. Spencer had quickly familiarised himself with the controls, having you whimpering with need before you’d even left the apartment.

Two hours later and three drinks in, and your bottom lip was chapped to hell from the amount of times you’d bitten it, your throat was sore from the coughing you’d been faking to cover up the moans that kept escaping your throat, and you were fairly certain you were going to leave some sort of mark on the stool. Luckily it was wood and not fabric.

Emily kept asking if you were okay, she was sat next to you and every so often you could see her narrowing her eyes when you suddenly tensed up. You’d just nod, and cough. Telling her you thought you were coming down with something, seeing Spencer trying to hide his sniggers.

After one particularly intense moment, where he flicked the remote onto the highest setting and you banged your knee hard on the table, Emily had had enough.

“Alright you two. You’re playing some sort of game here.” She looked between the pair of you and Spencer quickly removed his hands from his pocket, nonchalantly taking a sip of his drink. He hadn’t switched the toy off though and right now, you were fighting so hard to not moan or wriggle, the vibrations were running right through you and making you feel light headed with desire.

“Spencer!” You finally yelped, and he looked at you wide eyed, realising that he hadn’t switched it off. He quickly reached into his pocket and flicked a switch, Emily’s eyes on his hand.

“Reid. Whatever you’ve got in your pocket, take it out.”

Nope. So much nopeness.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, placing it on the table.

“Nooo. The other thing.”

He looked at you and you shook your head at him. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Derek and Garcia were watching the exchange in interest, loving the now extremely uncomfortable look you had on your face. Spencer however, just had a light smirk on his.

“Oh my God, guys…. Really. That’s why Y/N names been coughing and going red all night. For fucks sake.” Emily threw her hands up in the air.

“I don’t get it?” Morgan asked.

“Me neither.” Penny added.

“She’s got one of the remote control vibrator things in and fucking Reid keeps setting it off, I’d bet my life on it.” Emily told them and you immediately felt your cheeks flush red.

“Really!” Penny squealed as Derek looked at Spencer with a new appreciation.

“My man… ” He grinned at his friend.

“So erm… I’m gonna go now, Spencer? You coming?” You slid of your bar stool slowly, casting an eye on it.

No marks. Phew.

“I’m sure he will be baby, I’m sure he will.” Morgan drawled out as Reid hopped of his chair and followed you out, the sound of Emily and Penelopes giggles trailing after you.

Spencer had driven, so you quickly found his car and climbed into the seat.

“I fucking hate you sometimes.” You told him when he slid into the drivers side.

“No you don’t… ” He reached into his pocket and pressed a button on the controls, sending vibrations onto your overly sensitised clit. On my god, no you didn’t hate him. You love, Love, LOVED him…

But you hated him for getting you so turned on and worked up around people you had to see in two days time. Although the waves of pleasure he was sending through you without even having to touch you were quickly making you forget about that. Spencer had parked in a fairly deserted lot, in a corner away from any other cars. It was dark out and the lights were dim, and you could see a wicked smile on his face as he pulled the control out of his pocket, palming it and playing with the controls.

“Fuck… Oh fuck.” You no longer had to be quiet or try to hide your excitement. You sank back into the seat, Reid skirting as close to you as the car would allow and running his hand over your thigh, slipping under the material of your dress and brushing against your panties.

“I see it’s doing a good job of getting you ready for me later.” He removed his hand and pressed his finger tips to his lips, his tongue swiping out over them.

Nope.

“Now Spencer. Not later.” You rasped out as the egg pulsated against your g spot.

“Pardon?”

“Now.”

The lot was empty , no one would see. You quickly fumbled with your underwear, slipping them off and tugging on the vibrating silicone that covered your centre. Seeing what you were doing, Spencer switched it off, quickly glancing around the car park to check. Tossing the remote into the back seat, he slid his seat all of the way back and unfastened his pants as you pulled out the slippery toy, marvelling at the glistening slick that covered it.

Yes, it had definitely done it’s job.

You dropped it onto the floor and climbed over the seats where Spencer was waiting for you, his already hardened cock in his hand, ready and waiting to go.

Being careful not to bang your head on the ceiling, you straddled his thighs and sank down onto him. He slipped in easily, the vibrator had made sure of that. Spencer gripped your legs as you started to move quickly against him, fighting to keep your knees on the narrow seat.

“Oh god… Yes..” You gasped as you ground against him, squeezing down and causing a groan to escape from his mouth.

“Pull your…. Oh shit that’s good. Pull your dress down.” Spencer told you, knowing if he moved his hands, your leg would slip off the seat.

Your dress was lowish cut anyway so you quickly tugged it down that bit further, pushing the cups of your bra lower so that your nipples were exposed.

Grasping the back of Spencers seat, you leant forward, his head lowering and sucking a hard bud between his lips, lapping against it with his tongue.

“Harder… ” You begged, lifting almost completely off him and then sinking back down quickly as he bit on the sensitive flesh.

He bucked against you, the positioning making it hard for him to do much more than he was. But that was fine, you were in the driving seat here, quite literally so, and you were fucking enjoying it.

Spencer released one nipple and sucked the next one in, lavishing it with the same attention he’d given the other, a low groan vibrating through his lips.

“Slow down, or it’ll be over… Ugh… Too quickly.” He murmured.

His words only spurred you on. Once you’d finished here, you could go back to his and do this all over again there. Without the small risk of being caught.

“Nope… Come… I want you to come, here and soon.” You squeezed around him again, a quiver jolting through you as he knocked against your g spot.

His eyebrows raised at you telling him to come, and he sucked on your chest harder, his fingers digging into the flesh of your legs as you bobbed up and down in the seat.

“Spence… Oh fuck…”

A few more flicks of his tongue against your nipple and another couple of grinds up and down his dick and you were crying out, your walls pulsating around him. Shifting his hands slightly, he lifted you up and down again, maybe five more times before he let out his own low groan, emptying himself inside of you.

“Wow…. ” You breathed, looking at him, your faces both flushed.

“That was pretty wow, wasn’t it. Christ, you were so….”

“Ready and needy. I know. I just… I’m sorry but I had to.”

“I’m not complaining.” He grinned as you adjusted yourself, feeling your legs starting to cramp.

“Ow Ow Ow.. Fuck… ” You climbed off quickly, feeling the sticky mess starting to slide down your legs as you sat back in the passenger seat, stretching the cramp out of your legs.

Reid leant forward, rummaging in his glove compartment for the packet of wet wipes and tissues that he kept in there.

“We’re almost out. We need to restock.” He commented as he pulled a wipe out to clean himself up and then handed the packet to you.

“Or we could just… You know, stop getting up to no good in your car?”

You both looked at each and shook your heads, smiling as you said at the same time.

“Nah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay and this definitely is the last one!


	47. Valentines Day Special

“You do you belong to, Y/N?”

The voice was cool and commanding, and it sent shivers down your spine straight to your core.

“You,” you replied meekly, trying figure out where in the room Spencer was. You were completely naked and on on fours with a blindfold blocking your vision.

“Pardon?” he gave a sharp tug on the chain that hung from your chest, tugging hard on the clamps attached to your nipples which he’d sucked into hard nubs only moments ago. Fuck, that hurt. But oh God, it was so good. You wriggled your butt, it almost tingling in preparation.

“You, Sir!” you just about squeaked.

“Good. That’s what I thought,” you could hear him walking around the bed, stopping behind you. “So when you receive flowers from a secret admirer, what should you do?”

“Not accept them…. Sir.” They weren’t from a secret admirer, you knew exactly who they were from. But it had been a while since you two had played so…

Spencer’s hands moved between your legs, spreading them apart on the bed, his slim fingers teasing your wet folds.

“You know that I have to punish you, don’t you?” he asked and you nodded. Yet as his digit circled your clit lazily you were thinking that this really didn’t seem like punishment.

“Yes Sir,” your breathing became ragged as he dipped his finger inside your hole, retracting it almost immediately when you moaned.

“I think ten should do it.”

You braced yourself, the sensory deprivation adding to the excitement as you waited qwith baited breath for his first strike. It came within seconds, a short sting that was nothing compared to what you’d taken in the past.

“That’s one,” Spencer liked to count them out loud, a constant reminder of how many you had endured.

A moment later you felt another smack across your buttocks, this one harder than the first, the sound reverberating in the room. You gripped the bed sheets with your fists, ignoring the feeling of dampness between your legs.

“Two.”

Three, four and five came in quick succession, one after the other with Reid counting out loud as he administered them. Your cheeks were beginning to burn, your eyes watering. Yet the feeling at the top of your thighs would contradict the look on your face. Your pussy was aching to be touched by him. And you knew that if you endured your punishment, then you would be rewarded with his cock.

“You’re so wet Y/N, I forget how much you enjoy this,” Reid’s tone was mocking and he paused his bruising of your ass to stroke over your clit a few times, causing you to whimper. He quickly withdrew the pleasure and slapped your butt again, harder this time. You had to brace your legs to avoid being sent forward. A different sort of pleasure washed over you as he counted out the final spanks, each one harder than the last until you were gasping and grunting, knowing your ass was going to be a beautiful picture of red later. And possibly purple tomorrow.

“You’ve endured your punishment like a good girl now Y/N. Do you think you deserve to be rewarded for taking it?”

“Yes, yes Sir. Please Sir,” you would beg right now if he made you, and he often did.

“What do you want?”

“You, I want you. I need you to fuck me. Please Sir.”

“As you wish.”

You heard the jangling of Spencer’s belt being unbuckled and the weight of the bed changing as he shifted. Hands gripped your waist as he slid into you quickly and easily, a groan leaving his throat. Spencer began moving, not bothering with long and slow thrusts. He moved quickly, his thighs slapping against your bruised butt cheeks, the momentum causing the chain between your breasts to sway and pull at your peaks, adding to your pleasure more.

“You are mine, say it!” he growled, thrusting in and out of you as if his life depended on it.

“I’m yours, no one else’s,” you gasped, your breathing heavy as he slammed into the you. You weren’t going to orgasm from this, you knew it was going to be over too quickly. But you didn’t care. You pushed back against him, clenching your walls around his dick and feeling his nails digging into your hip in response.

A few thrusts later and Spencer was filling you up, his orgasm shooting through him. His pace slowed and once he had milked himself dry he pulled out, his come leaking out and down your thighs immediately. You went to move but he stopped you, his hand on your back.

“Wait. I’ll get it.” You kept your position as soft baby wipes mopped at the mess between your thighs, his hands then moving to your chest and gently unclamping your nipples, you wincing at the sensation that instantly flooded them.

“Can I take this blindfold off now?” you asked, still on your hands and knees.

“In a minute. You can sit normally though, if you can.”

You could, having taken a lot worse although it still burned as you carefully shifted into a seating position, feeling Spencer drape your silk dressing gown over your shoulders. Then all you could hear was rummaging. What was he doing?

“Now?” you were beginning to get frustrated.

“In a sec….. Okay, now.”

You raised your arms to head and pulled the blindfold off. Knelt in front of you was your boyfriend of three years now, the person who had introduced you to this lifestyle and shared all of has experiences with you. He was the person you loved more than anything.

And in his hands was a ring.

“Spence….?” you croaked.

“I know it’s cheesy because it’s valentines day but I couldn’t wait any longer. I-I love you Y/F/N, and I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else. Will you marry me?”

Jesus fucking christ. But…

“Yes! A hundred, thousand times yes!”

He slipped the ring onto your finger and you admired it, it was perfect for you. Exactly what you would have chosen for yourself if you’d even allowed yourself to dream that this would happen.

You embraced your new fiancé with a hug and a sweet kiss, a total 180 from the behaviour you’d been displaying to each other just moments ago.

“I think though… We might have to edit our engagement story somewhat?”

Spencer chuckled, “I agree. Maybe some story about a romantic restaurant or something.”

You nodded, your cheeks - facial cheeks that was - aching from grinning so wildly.

“Oh and Y/N? I know you sent those flowers to yourself…. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a big ask but if you’re enjoying my content and you’re financially able to then you may consider buying me a Ko-Fi as a way of financially supporting my writing. Many thanks to you if you do, it means so much to me that anyone might enjoy my work enough to dontate to me
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/cherrywhisp


End file.
